Night of the Orange Sky
by whisperofguilt
Summary: Love is a powerful force that can transcend across space and time. This is put to the test when dark forces try to divide Prince Nuada from the woman that holds his heart. Will they survive or will they be consumed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 1**

 _Bethmoora sometime in the 1800s_

A young woman stood on a balcony as the wind blew the few kinky coils that fell and framed her face before stopping just past her breast. The remainder of her hair was braided in an intricate design and pinned on top of her head where a gold crown drowning with diamonds and other gems caught the moonlight slightly illuminating her peaceful expression. Her cream colored gown trimmed in gold contrasted against her bronzy mocha complexion but it was far from harsh. The sweetheart neckline tastefully displayed her ample chest as the gown hugged her down to her waist before flaring out around her causing her to appear to float as she walked. A pair of strong arms the color of fresh fallen snow wrapped around her waist before pulling her to a strong chest.

 **"Cad Trioblóidí tú?"** A voice asked as warm breath tickled her ear causing her to smile.

 **"What makes you think something troubles me?"** The young woman questioned turning so her warm honey colored eyes locked onto a pair of dark brown nearly black eyes.

The dark irises shined with mischief as a smirk tugged on the man's dark lips which he lowered to capture her full lips that were tinted a deep mauve color. The woman smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

 **"Is breá liom tú"** _I love you_. She whispered against his dark lips.

 **"Tá a fhios agam mo chroí"** _I know my heart_. He replied gently as he laid his forehead upon hers.

 **"It appears to be time for our walk"** The woman smiled.

Her husband nodded in agreement as he pulled her inside before pulling a silk type of fabric over his shoulders and sliding a short sword with a slightly curved handle into the sash around his waist. He extended his hand as his wife wrapped her fingers around his forearm. Two tall creatures stood guard of the chamber doors until the two exited. One of the guards followed behind the couple at a respectable distance. The guard was a couple of feet taller than the husband and more massive. He was dark green with dark armor on his shoulders and chest. One of his eyes was stitched shut as he breathed heavily through his mouth which held large, thick teeth that were far from white.

The young woman continued to talk as her husband glanced lovingly at her from time to time to offer his response. The two stopped near a bush that held an intriguing looking flower. The man bent down and cut one as he stood and handed it to his wife. She smiled with happiness and appreciation. He gently cradled her chin between his fore finger and thumb as he raised her head slightly and claimed her lips again but more chastely than the kiss they had shared earlier on their balcony. Once he looked back into her beautiful honey colored eyes he was surprised to see confusion and a hint of uneasiness.

 **"cad atá cearr?"** _What is wrong?_ He asked turning his attention behind him to see what had captured his wife's attention but did not find anything.

 **"Must have been a rabbit"** She shrugged slightly before smelling the flower between her fingers. Her husband's smile faultered as he turned back towards the direction she thought she may have seen something with a determined look as one hand rested on his weapon.

 **"Nuada?"** The woman questioned nervously.

 **"Fan i mo dhiaidh"** _Stay behind me_. He said as he unsheathed his weapon from his sash and in a matter of seconds it extended into a dual arrow ended lance.

The bodyguard moved closer to the two balling his hands into fists as he surveyed the area carefully. There was a slight rustle in the opposite direction and the bodyguard turned towards the sound. Seemingly out of nowhere a shadow darted out from all the rest and charged at her husband. Nuada pushed his wife back as he blocked the attack. Rustling could instantly be heard from all around them as more shadows came at them. The two men were engaged in battle as the sounds of footsteps could be heard as more soldiers came to assist.

 **"Nuada!"** The woman screamed in pain as one of the shadow creatures wrapped a hand around her arm burning her flesh.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada cried out as he rushed to his wife's side using his enchanted lance to slice the creatures arm off. Another shriek of pain raised in the night as his shadow brethern were being slain. Nuada swiftly swung his lance beheading the creature as his remains disappeared.

Falling to his knees Nuada raised his wife's arm to get a better look when her cry of pain caused him to release her instantly. The wound did not appear to be fatal and Nuada silently sighed in relief. Ripping his shirt off he wrapped the silky material around her injured arm and tied it securely. The bodyguard materialized by his side giving Nuada the grave news in his language which sounded like a bunch of grunts. Nuada's eyes fell on his wife's which were wide in despair as she gently shook her head side to side. Nuada captured her lips in a deep kiss before ordering the bodyguard to take her and run.

 **"No! I will not leave you!"** She cried out in agony.

Nuada turned away from her as he blocked two shadow creatures from striking his bodyguard and wife before yelling at them to leave. The woman tried in vain to struggle against the vice grip of the bodyguard as tears streamed down her cheeks slightly blurring her vision.

 **"Is breá liom tú"** _I love you_. Nuada whispered as he saw his bodyguard and brother at arms run off into the night with his heart. If he survived this there was nothing and no one that would stop him from finding who was responsible and finding the woman he loved.

The bodyguard ran through the palace through various secret passageways until he came to a room within the palace. The room was minimally furnished and smelled of inscents. A woman draped in a deep blue dress emerged from thin air as she looked to the guard questionably. He grunted apparently explaining the situation.

 **"Then we do not have much time"** The woman said in alarm as she used her powers to make various bottles, herbs and a large bowl float towards her.

In a matter of seconds a dark purple smoke emerged from the bowl. The sorceress reached in and grabbed an amulet throwing it at the young woman. Instead of hitting the ground it flew and secured around her neck before the clasp to open it disappeared. The sorceress began chanting and a bright white light appeared in the full length mirror near the sorceress.

 **"Quickly!"** The woman yelled grabbing Nuada's wife around the wrist but before she could take a step towards the mirror the door to her room blew open as a man similar in complexion to Nuada entered seeming to bring more shadows and darken the room.

He was tall with the same pale winter complextion except his hair was darker than her husbands and his eyes seemed to radiate maliciousness.

 **"Hello Adharéal"** He said with a sinister smile.

The woman chanted some words and the pale creatures eyes narrowed in fury as he took a step towards the two only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. He cried out in an ear splitting howl of anger.

 **"Go!"** The sorceress cried as she dragged the young woman to the mirror.

 **"Goodbye my lady"** The sorceress said with a smile and pushed the woman through the mirror before she could utter another word. Quickly she murmured a few words in a different language and the glow faded as the mirror returned to its original appearance.

 **"NO!"** The pale creature yelled managing to break through the barrier but it was a second too late. The bodyguard raised his fists to strike the creature but was sent through three walls with just a flick of the pale creatures wrist. His eyes snapped back to the sorceress in front of him.

 **"What did you do? Where is she?"** He said too calmly.

The sorceress did not answer and used her magic to strike him but he disappeared into the shadows only to materialize behind her. The sound of a painful gag cut through the air as the pale creature pierced a long blade through her back and out of her stomach.

 **"Shame but you have only delayed my plans my dear Draíochta"** He said kissing her collar bone before she fell lifeless onto the stone floor. The dagger disappeared into shadows as the sound of people approaching caused the pale creature to disappear.

In the doorway stood Nuada with his crow like soldiers behind him. His eyes seemed to take in everything including the dead sorceress drowning in her own life's blood. He knelt near the lifeless body as he turned away trying to push down the grief when he noticed a deep hole in the wall. Rubble could be heard falling and moving as some of the soldiers came in to protect their prince when his trusted bodyguard stumbled through the opening.

 **"Wink"** He called in concern as the bodyguard stumbled and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

 **"Are you alright? Where is Adharéal?"** He called out reaching another level of panic.

Wink opened his mouth to answer when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

 **"A healer quickly!"** Nuada yelled.

 _Somewhere in Present day New York_

A woman dressed in a beautiful cream colored dress trimmed in gold groaned in pain as she rubbed her head and opened her eyes. Once the dizziness wore off she stood to get a better idea of where she was. She gasped in shock and confusion as the sound of voices shouting and singing filled her head along with loud screeching and horn like sounds. She covered her nose as the stale smell of body odor and chemicals burned her nose causing her to cough. She turned in all directions in confusion sinking down to the grimy ground as the loud roar of thunder cut through the night sky and rain fell soaking the young woman curled up in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Chapter 2 ~ Chapter 2 ~ Chapter 2**

A pair of honey colored eyes watched a pair of girls stumbling out of a bar. After glancing to make sure it was not too crowded where she could be recognized she pulled a hood over her head, stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked with her head down in the direction of the two girls. Both girls were stumbling and giggling when one of them called out after colliding with a hooded figure.

 **"Hey watch it punk!"** One girl slurred but the figure did not stop to rebuttle and ducked into an alley when everything seemed clear.

Pulling her hands out of her pockets she observed her new found treasures and smiled when she found forty dollars in cash. She pocketed the cash and tossed the lip gloss before dumping the wallet with the ID and credit cards on the stoop of a police department. After knocking on the glass she raced off and ducked into the shadows climbing up a fire escape. She watched from the roof as police canvased some of the area. The girl sighed and laid on her back as she looked up at the stars. Her eyes were rimmed in dark bags and her complexion looked darker from dirt & grime. The girl closed her eyes deciding to take a nap until it was safe to leave. Although the cops couldn't prove she did anything that did not stop them from hasseling her. Her eyes felt heavy as she gazed up at the stars. She sighed as she stared off into space until her eyes would no longer stay open. Surrendering into a peaceful sleep was a rare treat. She glanced once more around her before sleeping.

When she opened her eyes she was sitting in a chair that could hold three of her. To her right sat three people, I guess you could call them that. She had never seen anyone that looked like them. Their extremely pale skin was not the only thing off about them. Two of them had long hair that reached to their waist and looked to be a combination of blonde and silver. She wanted to reach out and stroke the hair of the man closest to her but fought the urge. The man in between the man and woman was much older, which was apparent by his features but what stood out were the roots that branched from his head as if a tree was going to sprout up any second.

Melodic and high spirited music filled the air making me antsy to dance. People were standing in front of us and would bow before offering gifts. For some reason I did not know what the occassion happened to be. The man beside me turned his head and gave me a soft smile and I could not help but smile back. He stood and bowed to me before extending his hand. I placed my hand in his as he lead me to the floor. We spun and twirled around and there seemed to be no one but me and him. We began to do a traditional dance that included other members of court and I soon lost the man in the crowd. I searched for him until someone took my hand and spun me into their arms. I was taken aback in surprise until our eyes met and for some reason a cold chill went down my spine. I smiled politely as I made basic conversation but soon tried to excuse myself but my new partner did not seem to agree with my choice. His arm around my waist tightened as well as the hand that now kept mine captive.

 **"We must speak princess"**

 **"I have nothing to say to you Maloc"** I said with narrowed eyes.

His eyes narrowed in return but in a flash his expression was jovial and he chuckled loudly. I continued to pull out of his grip but he only tightened his hold causing pain to shoot up my spine.

 **"Release me!"** I screamed out in annoyance and fear.

 **"This isn't over"** He snarled low enough for my ears alone and released me.

I felt a hand gently grab my waist and I jumped in surprise and fear. Once I turned I saw the man that I had been dancing with before. His eyes were filled with concern as he turned his wrathful gaze to my previous partner only to find the man vanished. I tried desperately to mask my fear but my hands were shaking uncontrollably. The prince pulled me into his chest as he held me gently continuing our dance.

 **"Tá mé anseo mo chroí"** _I am here my heart_. He whispered quietly against my ear.

 **"Ní bheidh sé dochar a dhéanamh leat"** _He will not harm you_. He assured me softly.

I awoke with a start trying to make sense of my surroundings for a second. It was another dream. They weren't frequent to be honest I did not know when I was going to have one but whenever I did they seemed to include the pale creatures in particular the one that seemed to be a prince. I had memorized his features and probably could draw a picture of him with my eyes closed. I wondered why I did not have many dreams from my childhood but the short flashes I did get told me it was a good thing I did not remember. The kind eyes of the prince and the sound of his voice always seemed to calm me and although the dreams left me utterly confused I was thankful for them most times.

I sighed as I gathered my bag which I had stashed in an old power box on top of the building and swore as I realized how late it had become. It was going to be hard to find a nice spot this time of night. I rushed down the fire escape and began walking down the nearest street keeping my head down although people pretended not to notice someone like me anyway, so what was the point? Then flashes of the eyes of strangers full of pity, disgust and lust came across my memory making me pull my bag tighter on my shoulder and quicken my steps. I came to a familiar church and opened the back door that I knew would be unlocked. I silently made my way inside and sat in one of the pews as I stared at the huge gold cross behind the pool pit.

 **"Adharéal? My word I haven't seen you in a few months. I was worried about you"** An older Caucasian woman said happily as she took a seat beside me. I gave a slight smile but could not meet her eyes.

 **"Hi Amanda"** I mumbled. She reached out and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

 **"Thank God you are alright. No one had any idea what happened to you. You were just gone, do have any idea how worried I was about you?"** She said sternly.

 **"Sorry"** I murmured causing her to sigh.

 **"Are you doing alright?"**

 **"Gettin by"** I said simply. She nodded and there was a comfortable silence between us.

 **"You know there is always a place for you here. It is much safer than on the streets. It will be getting cold soon anyway"** She said trying to pursued me. I did not respond as I focused on wringing my hands.

 **"I do not know what you are running from honey but know that the door is always open for you whenever you need"** Amanda said with a small smile and gave me another hug before patting my leg and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I wiped at the tears that were beginning to fall down my cheeks as I gathered my things and quickly left before I let myself look back. As I wondered the streets my thoughts began to wonder to Amanda and the other church members who had been so welcoming and loving to me. Offering me shelter and food and all they asked in return was for me to pitch in with cleaning the church and helping with odd and end jobs but not once did they force me to come to church or accept their religion. I ususally did not attend church and would leave until the end of the day on Sunday to avoid anything and everyone. Whenever I became too close or stayed in one place too long I always had the overwhelming feeling that I was putting everyone I cared about in danger. I visited off an on for a year but the last four months were extremely hard and I did not trust myself to visit knowing I would break and stay even now I could feel this pull to go back to what was familiar and felt right.

I forced myself to continue walking until I was in a part of town that I was not particularly familiar with which made my eyes dart around. How was I always getting myself into these situations? if you wanted to survive on the streets getting lost in your thoughts was a not an option. Things were pretty quiet and it seemed that most of the businesses had closed down not leaving alot of people to walk the streets at night. I smiled to myself as I determined which abandoned building would be the safest and could possibly have running water. I found an old conventient store that did not appear to have been closed long. I walked around back to see if I could jimmy a door open and make my way inside when I could hear voices coming from nearby.

There was a loud boom as the sound of ripping metal and walls being smashed in caused me to flinch and cover my ears. I dropped the crow bar as I went to go see what all the noise was about. If they were demolishing buildings it was probably not safe to sleep here for the night. I peered from behind a wall a few buildings over to see where the source of the loud noises came from. My mouth dropped slightly when I saw a group of men dressed in military office uniforms standing around a man with salt and pepper hair, who was pointing and giving directions but that's not what captured my attention. What I could not take my eyes off of was the tall blood red creature beside him. He was rather muscular and as I continued to look him over I noticed his right hand appeared to be made out of red stone with a cannon type of look going up to his elbow. The inticing smell of fresh cooked food drew my attention away from the odd scene to a trailer nearby. There were lights shining around the closed blinds but I could not see if there was movement inside but the persistent growl of my stomach persuaded me to take a chance.

I stayed in the shadows as I silently made my way to the trailer. Quickly glancing around to be sure I was not being watched I made my way inside. I closed the door gently behind me as I turned to view the homey surroundings. The trailer was much bigger inside than it appeared outside. After a few steps I was standing in the kitchen I took a deep breath which caused my stomach to growl even louder. I looked through the window of the oven to see a roast in the oven. Opening the frig I took out two bottles of water downing them in record time. I smiled happily as I took out a plastic container with a triangular cut sandwhich. I should have been paying more attention but my hunger got the best of me as I shoved as much of the sandwhich in my mouth knowing that I would pay for it later when my stomach felt like it was going to explode but I would deal with that bridge when I had to cross it.

 **"What are you doin?"** A voice called out angrily.

I spun around knocking the rest of the sandwhich to the floor I looked at the sandwhich wondering if I should pick it up before turning back to the Red creature deciding it was wiser not to take my eyes off of him. I took a step from behind the counter in case he attacked it was not smart to stay in a confined area.

 **"You deaf?"** He growled again taking a step forward.

 **"Stay away from me"** I said attempting to sound brave.

 **"Should have thought of that before you broke in. What were you looking for? Who sent you?"** He questioned.

I attempted to make a run for it but he stopped me as he grabbed my arm and as massive as he was he did not manage to hurt me too much. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp and he smirked at my efforts.

 **"Let go of me!"** I yelled in anger and panic.

 **"Give me a good reason why I should?"** He said with another smirk.

I punched and kicked him but it did not seem to do anything but make him annoyed.

 **"Hellboy!"** A voice called out in anger.

My head turned in the direction of the voice to see the man with the salt and pepper hair staring angrily at the red creature.

 **"Release her this instant. Can you not see she is only hungry?"** He chastised.

The red creatures' eyes fell in shame as he did as he was told. I took a few steps away from the two and the man came further into the trailer as the door shut behind him.

 **"Guten tag. My name is Trevor Bruttenholm but you may simply call me Trevor if you wish"** He said with a warm smile. He took a step towards me causing me to take another backwards.

 **"We do not mean you any harm"** He said sincerely.

My eyes narrowed back towards the red creature who narrowed his eyes in return until he saw the man give him a disappointing look.

 **"You must forgive my son he is rather brash at times"** Trevor said.

I managed to relax slightly as I could not manage to meet the man's eyes anymore.

 **"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause any trouble"** I apologized feeling a little guilty the red creature got into trouble when he was simply trying to protect his home and father.

 **"No trouble at all we have plenty to share if you wish to stay"** Trevor offered.

I looked between the two men and although I was nervous if they really did mean me harm then Trevor would not have stopped the red creature. Then again if the creature wanted to hurt me he definitely could without much effort and I was really hungry. I mentally sighed and nodded my head accepting his invitation. The ding of a timer caused me to flinch and seemed to cut through the tense air.

 **"Wonderful. Hellboy you show our guest where she can wash up for dinner. I must take out the roast before it burns"** Trevor said turning towards the kitchen as Hellboy walked ahead of me to show me where the bathroom was located.

I stared at myself in the mirror before pinning some of my unruly hair back and washing my face with soap and water. After splashing my face with some more water and drying my face with a paper towel and washing my hands I stared at myself in the mirror smiling slightly as I seemed to resemble my old self slightly. There was a knock on the door telling me to hurry up because he had to use it. I rolled my eyes at the creature behind the closed door and glanced at myself one last time before leaving.

 _In the Kingdom of Bethmoora_

Nuada clutched a beautiful flower, that had long been out of season, gently in his hands as his finger tips ran over the velvet like petals. A melancoly smile twitched his lips upward until his memories filled his eyes with agony and guilt. He placed the flower in a glass casing enchanting the flower once again from aging. With a quick spin he left his quarters before his mind could wonder further as he picked up his lance on his way and went to train.

It had been ten years since the night he lost his beautiful Adharéal. There was not a day nor a minute he did not think of her. He drove the sorcerers loyal to his father nearly mad as he visisted numerous times a day to see how their search for his wife was going. Everytime they only had disappointing and sad news to report and everytime the prince would emerse himself into his training until he collapsed with near exhaustion. Nuala watched her brother from the shadows until she could no longer bare to see her twin in such agony. His emotions were like tsunamis pulling her in with little effort. Nearly every night she cried herself to sleep as she could hear the weeping of her brother through their link.

She knew he blamed himself for what happened. He felt that he failed to protect her along with his close friend and loyal sorceress, Draíochta. Nuala smiled at the memory of her old friend. Things had not started out so wonderful for the two of them. She was always jealous of the sorceress because of her magical talents as well as her closeness with her brother. Nuala and Nuada shared a link that was common amongst twins, but Nuada freely shared secrets and fears with Draíochta that he did not willingly share with her. As time went on and she matured they became the best of friends and the news of her death deeply pained Nuala.

Since that night her brother had changed turning more aggressive with his words and looking for any opportunity for a fight against his enemies. He trained endless hours and many occassions she had to call upon his close friend and guard Wink to carry him to his quarters and instruct servants to nurse him back to health once he awoke. The whole kingdom was grieving except for the humans. Although many were saddened by the events most were furious accusing her father and brother of conspiring to murder the princess Adharéal. The news of their betrayal and accusations did little to calm Nuada in fact he became even more enraged.

Their father was becoming greatly concerned for his son knowing all too well about losing the one that held you heart. The humans had created an uprising and caused a few rebellions but it was nothing that the Bethmooran army could not handle. At first things were simply tense as the army kept the rebellion from becoming too dangerous but no blood had been drawn but that was not long lived. Once blood spilled more was soon to come. The king was at a loss on a compromise that would pacify the situation and so he called upon his council and the solution of the golden army was born. Work on the army was started immediately. Nuala was unsettled by the idea and could foresee only destruction to all her people including the fae. She tried to sway her father to see the destruction that was yet to come; but he was too consumed with grief, regret and sadness to see reason. He truly believed the army was a logical solution especially seeing how moral was extremely low amongst his fae army. Nuala sighed in sadness as all she could do was sit and watch as her kingdom and family tore itself apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Chapter 3 ~ Chapter 3 ~ Chapter 3**

I awoke with a start as it took me a few seconds to realize my surroundings. I groaned in frustration as my sleep was less than restful and I felt as if I had not slept at all. I yawned and pulled the covers off of my body, slipping out of my pajamas before taking a shower and getting ready for the day. I stepped out of my bathroom lightly making a trail of water as I went to check my clock. My eyes widened and I threw off my towel rushing to get dressed before running out of my room before a metal door closed behind me.

Men and a few women dressed in S.W.A.T attire littered the halls but I ignored them as I continued to rush past them bumping into a few of them but they seemed to be used to it and only offered mild curses in my direction.

 **"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late"** I muttered as I continued to run through the halls.

Finally I made it to a pair of doors and burst through them to see Hellboy twirling a gun with his back to me. He put the gun on the wall with the other weapons and picked up another one.

 **"You're late"** He stated.

 **"Yea well you know me"** I said with a slight laugh but he did not seem amused.

 **"Oh come on Red give me a break I'm exausted"** I whined.

 **"You wanna whine or you wanna get started?"** He questioned in that same calm tone.

I grumbled under my breath and took my position to start doing some stretches. Once I finished he tossed me a pair of short swords and I prepared for his attack. We sparred for a few hours before switching to a little hand to hand combat and then finished with some calming stretches to cool down. I sat in lotus position on the floor as Red shot a few rounds towards the practice targets. He ran, rolled and even punched a few of the moving targets. It never surprised me how bulky he appeared yet he was quite agile during fights.

Trevor did not like the idea of Red training me at first seeing as he did not want me going out on missions with the guys which only pushed me to train harder. Close to a year after we began training I went out with Red on our first mission, nothing too dangerous. Red refused to let me out of his sight becoming my permanent red shadow as we searched an abandoned building where strange sightings had been reported.

It was close to two years since Trevor invited me to stay for dinner in their trailer. Afterwards Trevor offered me a place to sleep for the night, then breakfast the next morning. Breakfast lead to me cleaning the dishes and the trailer in thanks which lead to lunch and somehow I had gotten to the place where the thought of leaving never crossed my mind. Although I was not an official BPRD agent and to be honest I did not wish to be however I was paid and given my own room and regular meals.

Red and I had grown rather close and had gotten into quite a few mischievious deeds which lead to Trevor scolding us and even grounding us on occassion. I did not want to jinx anything by putting lables on anything but living with Red, Trevor and some of the agents that were actually cool felt like home. I loved training and I loved going on missions except when Red got hurt. Everything seemed to be going great as I settled into a routine. Red was what I envisioned a best friend and big brother would be although I never had either from what I could remember. I even told him about my dreams which I didn't believe were dreams at all. He promised not to tell and from what I could tell kept that promise until one mission we were attacked by these shadow like creatures and I completely lost it and somehow killed them with some kind of magical energy blast.

I lost consciousness and Red brought me back to the BPRD infirmary. He was pretty beat up about the whole thing and blamed himself until I told him if he didn't stop feeling sorry for himself I was going to kick his ass. He laughed but it seemed to cheer him up and that's all I could ask for. After the attack Trevor kept me from missions so that he could study me and research my "condition" as he called it. He kept the whole thing a secret from everyone except Hellboy. I did not understand why but I did not argue seeing that I did not want to be looked at like a freak but instantly felt bad for thinking such a thought when Hellboy had to deal with look like a walking stop light and not to mention his stone hand.

As Hellboy finished his shooting I walked over and wrapped my arms around him giving him a tight hug. He stood still holding the gun away from me. I could feel him tense slightly but ignored it.

 **"You're the best. Thanks for everything"** I said as I looked up at him.

 **"Um...you're welcome I guess. You ok?"** He asked.

 **"Yea, why?"** I questioned.

 **"You're being weird"** He said as if it was blatantly obvious then his eyes filled with worry.

 **"Adha you aren't pregnant or anything are you?"** He asked nervously.

 **"What! Why the hell would you ask me that?!"** I yelled pushing out of the hug.

He shrugged in complete confusion.

 **"Ass hole"** I grumbled before leaving the training room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I managed to make it to practice on time only Red wasn't there. I asked some of the agents but they didn't know anything or either they were hididng something from me. I stalked off to the library to find Trevor with his nose in his books, which was nothing new.

 **"Hallo mein Schatz"** Hello my dear. **"What can I do for you today?"** Trevor asked placing his book back on the table.

 **"I can't find Red"** I said trying not to appear worried.

 **"Oh, chez. Hellboy has stepped out for the day"**

 **"Stepped out?"** I questioned suspiciously.

 **"Chez"** He nodded trying to busy himself avoiding my gaze.

 **"So Red just left without anyone knowing or following him?"**

Trevor nodded.

 **"Okay what's going on?"** I said taking a seat across from him crossing my arms across my chest. A habit that I picked up from Red.

 **"I am beginning to think Hellboy is a bad influence on you"** Trevor sighed in defeat.

I smiled triumphantly but did not move from my seat.

 **"There is a young woman. She is special like you two. Unfortunately she did not have anyone to teach her how to control her powers and she killed her family by mistake of course. Poor child"**

 **"So how does she know Red?"**

 **"I created a file on her hoping she would accept my invitation to join the BPRD but ah last she did not. I hoped Hellboy could speak with her and show her there was nothing to be afraid of. He took quite a liking to the young woman and has been to visit her quite often since then"** Trevor explained.

 **"So...Red has a girlfriend?"** I smirked.

 **"You would have to ask him about that"** Trevor said matter of factly.

 **"Oh my gosh! How could he not tell me that?"** I questioned slightly hurt.

I thought we told each other everything but apparently that was not the case.

 **"He should be back soon"** Trevor said.

 **"Thanks Trev"** I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the library.

I began stretching and practicing on my own for an hour or two I wasn't completely sure but right before I was preparing to leave Red came through the doors. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

 **"Yea sorry about training I must have been tired. I just woke up"**

 **"Yea ok"** I said rolling my eyes when my back was turned to him.

 **"Red. Who's this girl you've been seeing"** I said facing him.

The look on his face was utterly priceless but I fought the urge to smirk.

 **"What? How did you..."**

 **"Doesn't matter. Who is she? How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend?"**

 **"Her name is Liz well Elizabeth but yea"** He said not offering any more information.

 **"And?"** I pressed.

 **"And the rest is non of your business"** He said with anger.

I looked at him shocked and hurt. He had never raised his voice to me in anger maybe annoyance but never anger. My eyes fell in sadness and frustration.

 **"Shit Adha I didn't mean to..."** Red said not able to finish his sentence.

I was not interested in his apology as I quietly walked out of the training room.

 **"Shit"** Red sighed as he watched the door close behind her.

I stormed into my room as the metal door shut behind me. How dare that jackass talk to me like that. It was lucky for him I did not have full control of my powers or I would have whooped his ass. I turned on my TV and grabbed a bag of white cheddar popcorn from my huge snack stash and plopped down on my bed. I laughed as I watched one of my favorite shows when a knock on my door caused me to sigh in aggravation.

 **"Hold on"** I called out.

I opened the door to see Hellboy standing on the other side rubbing the back of his head looking uncertain. I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door but he stopped me by placing his large hand over the button.

 **"I'm sorry about earlier I just wanna talk"**

 **"You've said enough it's obvious that you don't want to tell me and that's fine it's your business"** I said trying to move his hand but it didn't budge.

I growled in anger as I plopped back on my bed eating my popcorn ignoring his presence.

 **"I didn't mean to hurt you Adha you know I would never do that. It's just complicated. It's not just my story to tell"** Red said making his way in sitting on the edge of my bed beside me. I looked over to him as he gave me those sad filled eyes and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him which made me even madder.

 **"I get it. I just thought we told each other everything and I thought maybe you didn't trust me"**

 **"You know I trust you more than anyone. I wanted to tell ya and everything but like I said things are complicated"** Hellboy said.

 **"It's ok from what I've heard I can understand I guess"**

 **"What did you hear?"** He questioned.

 **"Just that she accidentally killed her family because she didn't know about her powers and that Trevor tried to recruit her but she turned him down. That's it"** I said.

Red looked perplexed but then smiled.

 **"I'm surprised dad didn't tell you more"**

 **"He respects your privacy he wouldn't even tell me if she was actually your girlfriend. He said I would have to ask you"** I chuckled and Red laughed as well.

 **"You really care about this girl don't you?"** I asked.

He nodded looking sheepish. I tried not to let the jealousy and hurt show on my face knowing I was not going to be the only important woman in his life. I did not like change and I was comfortable with our little group of friends and family and knowing someone was going to be joining it, even though she wouldn't be living here, made me feel strange.

 **"Well I guess it's not a secret anymore since you'll be meeting her soon. Liz has been through alot in life and she thinks that she can only kill people so she checked herself into the looney bin to protect others. She's not too big on change and new people so that's why I didn't tell ya either I knew you would want to meet her"** Red explained.

 **"I see. What do you mean I'll be meeting her soon?"**

 **"I finally convinced her to join the BPRD. I'm trying not to rush her so it may be a while until she actually comes here"** Red said with a little excitement.

 **"Well that's great as long as she treats you right then I can't wait to meet her"** I said smiling slightly.

 **"No matter what you'll always be my little pain in the ass"** Red said looking at me seriously. I punched him in the arm then hugged him before he stood up to leave.

 **"Good night"** I called before the door closed behind him.

I sighed knowing I was not going to be getting much sleep tonight so I turned off my TV and finished the rest of my popcorn before laying in my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes I was drowning in a sea of silk and soft pillows. I could feel pressure on my waist as I saw a familiar snow white arm gripping me protectively. I followed the arm with my eyes before taking in the man it belonged to. The silvery blonde prince was laying on his side mere inches from my face. My fingers stroked his cheek as I followed the cracks that were scattered across his face. Careful not to wake him I traced his lips with the tip of my index finger loving the softness of them. In a matter of seconds his eyes flew open as he gripped my throat and rolled on top of me pinning me down. I cried out in terror as he hand tightened and his eyes looked wildly at me.

 **"Nuada"** I cried out forcing to find the air to snap him out it.

I could hear what sounded like an alarm and my heartbeat quickened. Nuada's eyes turned red but he released my neck. His lips were moving quickly as I felt his fingers brush against my soar neck but I could not make out the words. Everytime he opened his mouth the sound of an alarm shrilled making me cover my eyes.

I sat up in my bed screaming in fear when a red light was flashing completely immersing my room in the color. I threw my covers off and quickly dressed in the clothes I wore on missions.

I raced down the hall to suit up with my weapons when I noticed a group of agents wheeling a stretcher with a wrapped body on top. I could see Hellboy walking behind them with a lost look on his face and a woman with short red hair by his side. I rushed over to them.

 **"What's going on? Who's this?"** I said motioning to the body.

 **"Adha?"** Red asked seeming to have snapped out of his thoughts.

I did not wait for a reply I went to unzip the body bag when an agent grabbed my wrist I knocked him out cold with one punch to the jaw and continued what I was doing. I managed to unzip it a few inches and gasped at what I saw. I could feel my hands shaking and tears streaming down my face.

 **"No! No! No!"** I cried out as I threw my arms around the stiff body.

 **"No! Trevor!"** I cried out in pain.

Red wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I turned into him as the agents continued to wheel him away.

 **"What happened? Who did this?"** I managed to say between gasps.

 **"A guy named Rasputin. He was after me"** Red said.

 **"What? Trevor never mentioned anyone being after you"** I said shaking my head nothing was making sense.

 **"He did not want you to worry"**

 **"What does he want with you?"**

 **"I don't know but I'm going to find out and then kill him"** Red said viciously.

 **"Let's go"** I said wiping my eyes and attempting to walk past him but he stopped me.

 **"No I need you stay here in case he tries to attack"**

 **"Bullshit! You're trying to keep me safe"** I yelled.

 **"Adha"** Red pleaded.

 **"No! He was my father too, or at least the closest thing I had to one. I'm going to help finish this son of a bitch"** I growled giving him a determined stare.

 **"Fine"** He sighed in defeat.

 **"We need some of the papers dad kept in the library"** Red said before we heard a loud banging sound and the cries of agony and death.

 **"We should go, Now!"** The woman said as we rushed through the hallways to the library.

I was the first inside and rushed to Trevor's work desk as my eyes flickered to all the information.

 **"Which one do we need?"** I called looking around for Red before spotting him standing at the door.

 **"Sorry Adha"** He said before closing the door.

I rushed to the large wooden doors and banged angrily screaming all the profane words known to man. I began cursing in German as I banged harder on the doors but they would not budge. I screamed in anger as I felt this warm sensation from my very core. I gasped as I noticed my hands were surrounded in a blue flame and I was floating about two feet off of the ground. I cried out in fright and crashed into the ground as my hands returned to normal. I looked from my hands to the locked doors and did everything I could think of to make myself do it again thinking that it could destroy the doors that were in my way. I cried myself into exhaustion as I made my way back to the desk to find Trevor's coat still on the back of the chair. I grabbed the well worn item and pulled it over my shoulders as I continued crying and curled up into a corner. I do not remember closing my eyes and sleeping but the next thing I knew an agent was waking me.

I found my way back to my room passing agents that lay mutilated past recognition. I clenched my jaw to keep from vomiting and hurried my steps. It took about a week to collect all of the deceased and repair damages. Trevor had a beautiful service as I sat in the front pew opposite Red and Liz wrapped in Trevor's coat and a black dress. I stared at the casket as it was lowered into the ground knowing that was the last time I would ever see my father again. Regret seemed to be constantly be burning in my gut. Regret that I never told him how much he meant to me and never calling him dad. I regretted that I couldn't have been there for him when he needed me most. Liz and Red had killed the bastard from what I heard but I had not spoken with either of them since they locked me in the library.

The new director of the BPRD Mr. Manning had arrived a few days after the whole ordeal. He seemed like a good man but a bit spineless for this line of work. He was bald and a little on the short side for a man. He did not say much to me as he was respecting my mourning and that meant a lot to me. He and I arranged Trevor's funeral but nothing seemed real. I could not believe I would not see Trevor's smiling face or hear the weird way he pronounced English words like chez instead of yes. More tears rolled down my cheeks and I noticed Red and Liz were making their way towards me. I pulled the coat tighter around my shoulders and walked back to the limo that would take me back to the BPRD.

I took a shower and changed clothes before finding my way to Manning's office. I knocked gently before I heard him welcome me in. I looked around the office and there did not seem to be anything personal such as photos or artifacts and I realized how different Manning would be from Trevor then again no one could replace Trevor.

 **"Adharéal what can I do for you?"** He asked in his professional voice.

 **"I need to discuss something with you Mr. Manning. Since my father...in light of the events that have taken place I think it is better if I were to leave. I do not have any supernatural powers and would not be of much use to the BPRD. I only ask to keep a few things of my fathers'"**

Mr. Manning looked at me with sadness then cleared his throat as he pulled out some paperwork from his desk drawer.

 **"That seems doable Adharéal. I just have some forms for you to sign. How much time do you need to pack your things?"**

 **"I have already taken care of it"** I said emotionless.

 **"Alright well if you would please sign these documents and I will have an agent escort you. Do you wish to say goodbye to Hellboy?"**

I thought about this for a minute and even though I was incredibly furious and pained by his betrayal I knew I could not leave without saying goodbye. He was my brother after all and I did love him very much. It would break his heart if I left without a word.

 **"Yes I would thank you"** I said before signing the last paper.

Mr. Manning stood up and shook my hand.

 **"Although it was short lived it was wonderful working with you. I am sorry about everything"**

I gave a weak smile before shaking his hand and leaving the office. I made the walk to Red's which seemed longer than usual. I hesitated a few times before knocking on his door. Liz opened the door with slightly wide eyes.

 **"Adharéal?"**

I could hear noise of things falling and heavy footsteps coming closer and saw Red appear behind Liz.

 **"Adha? Um Liz can you give me a minute?"** She smiled and turned to leave before I stopped her.

 **"No it's okay what I have to say I want to say to both of you. I'm leaving"** I said as the little speech I had planned on the walk over completely disappeared from my mind.

 **"You're what?"** Red asked hurt. **"Adha I was only trying to protect you. You were the only family I had left"**

 **"I know Red and I love that you want to protect me but that was my decision besides that is not the only reason why I'm leaving. It is just too painful everything reminds me of Trevor. I do not have someone like Liz for me Red. I just need to get away and figure things out and find myself"** I said fighting back tears.

Liz reached out and gave me a gentle hug.

 **"Be safe"** She said.

 **"Take care of him"** I said thanking her. She disappear into the room so that I could say goodbye to Red.

 **"Adha..."**

 **"It's alright Red"** I said wanting to hug him but I could not bring myself to do it.

 **"Take care of yourself. I love you"** I said before quickly walking away before I looked into his eyes and changed my mind.

I made my way back to my room to see an agent waiting outside. I grabbed the few bags I had and the agent helped me before escorting me to a limo with blacked out windows. I turned once more looking at the place I had called home for so long, longer than anywhere else I traveled. I gave a sad smile before climbing into the limo and riding away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _In The Kingdom of Bethmoora_

It had been seven years since the idea of the golden army had been proposed by the king's council and today the golden army would see it's first battle. Nuada was being assisted into his battle armor by a few of the servants feeling relieved. He had wondered if his father was becoming too weakened by the well being of the humans that he failed to see that his own people were dying from years of fighting, limited food rations and other struggles that came along with war. Nuada's heart bled for his people and he swore that their sacrifices would not be in vain. He nodded for the servants to leave as he watched from his balcony as the army prepared for battle in the event they even had to see any. There was a strong breeze that blew threw the prince's silky strands as a soft smile spread across his face. For the briefest of instances the prince could smell the faint scent of his wife's perfume.

 **"Go gairid mo ghrá"** _Soon my love_. He whispered softly. He knew that the sorcerers would never find a way to find his wife and his own efforts of searching had failed as well. If either of them did manage to find a solution she would be long dead since humans did not age the same way as elves. He prayed to the Gods to protect her and if he could not be with her in this life then he would have her in the next.

Wink grunted that it was time to leave and Nuada turned leading the way to his army with a new found determination. He mounted his white horse beside his father as they made their way towards the nearest camp the humans had constructed. Nuala's heart pounded in her chest as she watched the intimidating scene in their once beautifully green lands.

Nuada's head turned towards his twin and gave a reassuring smile mentally telling her not to worry. She gave a shaky smile in return and turned away from the window as tears cascaded down her cheeks. No matter what her brother said she felt a clenching in her heart that told her that this would not end well.

 _Back to Adharéal_

My indestructible alarm clock wailed next to my bed and I groaned in despair as I knew what that meant. I knocked the clock off of my night stand but the persistent little shit kept screeching.

 **"GOD! I'M UP!"** I yelled at the cubed piece of plastic.

I placed the clock back in it's place and stumbled towards my bathroom to get ready for the day. I styled my mess of coils up and out of my face as I rushed to put my clothes on. Grabbing my purse I made my way out of my three bedroom house and into my garage to my cranberry baby. I touched the hood lovingly as I hoped inside. After making a stop at a coffee shop I continued to work.

I could not believe it had been a year since I left the BPRD and the death of my father. I sat my things on my desk and saw an event in my calendar pop up on my screen. My eyes widened in shock that I totally forgot. I would have to pick up a birthday present for Red today after work. My eyes flashed to the sticky notes around my computer and I sat down to begin work. I quickly checked my emails and even sent a few before I got ready to show my first house for the day.

The day was long but I had survived worst so I did not complain. I actually liked my job plus the women and men I worked with were fun to be around. Although most days were busy I couldn't say that it was boring and it was a nice way to make a living. I said goodbye to everyone that was still around as I left for the day. As I drove I wondered what exactly I should get Red for his birthday then the perfect thought came to me as I headed for downtown. I left a message for Manning telling him that I needed him to pick up something for Hellboy before heading into the tobacco store.

I placed the wrapped box back on my counter top as I began making dinner. I was about to sit down in front of my TV to eat when there was a sharp knock on my door. I sat my plate on the coffee table as I grabbed the present and made my way to the door. A man that looked like he got lost to the set of Men in Black stood in the doorway I handed him the present and told him thanks he only nodded and turned to leave. As I shut the door a grim smile crossed my face. This was the first year that I would not celebrate our birthday together. Since I did not know when my birthday was Red suggested it be the same day as his that way he wouldn't forget and piss me off. Ever since then Red, Trevor and I had celebrated the day together. Red sent me a gift every year but I suspected that Liz must have been in charge of picking out the gift because they were more...girl centric. For example one year Red got me his favorite brand of cigars and a cigar cutter that had my name engraved in it. I laughed at the memory and sighed as I began to miss him. I had not talked to him in a few weeks. Lately he did not tell me much and sometimes Manning would intercept the phone call. I had began to worry but Manning assured me there was nothing to worry about like I believed him. I turned back to my dinner and enjoyed the rest of my quiet and boring night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awoke the next morning as the sun blinded me behind my closed lids. I sighed and began my Saturday morning routine of cleaning the house after breakfast, showering, visiting Trevor's grave and then possibly some shopping to take my mind off of everything. I enjoyed living on the outskirts of the city away from all the hustle and bustle. I had plans in the beginning to leave New York all together but I could not manage to go through with it.

I stretched and prepared to take a shower when I caught my reflection in the mirror. There were dark bags under my eyes and I sighed. I could not even remember the last time I had a good nights sleep. The dreams were coming more frequent and I had managed to put a few pieces of my life's puzzle together. If I was right I had been some kind of princess after I married a prince. He was not human and even with all of my research I could not answer what exactly he was.

I knew that he was a warrior yet he was loving and gentle with me. A few times when I startled him in his sleep he had come close to hurting and even killing me once. I saw the pain in his eyes once he realized what he had done and all I wanted to do was kiss a smile back on his face which would eventually lead to sex. Speaking of which he was an amazing lover and a few nights I had awoken to drenched underwear. I shook my head trying not to focus on the memories. Then there was the dream that always seemed to haunt me. The night we were in a garden watching the sunset when we were attacked by these shadow creatures. I did not want to leave him but this huge creature took me away like he was told. There was another pale creature and the memory of him made me shiver in fear. The last thing I could ever remember from that dream was a bright white light and a woman pushing me after that I would always awaken covered in sweat and shaking.

I laid on my couch wondering what to do since I had taken two weeks off for vacation. I needed the break but I didn't want it. I huffed in frustration. I loved my new life and my new job and my own place but something was missing, family. I knew leaving the BPRD was the right thing I was not in a good state of mind and I probably would have turned my emotions on Red and ended up hating him or something. He was right we were the only family we had left and we needed to watch out for each other. I threw on a maxi dress and sandals before grabbing my shoulder bag and heading towards the door. As my hand touched the door knob I heard my phone go off in another room. I opened my bag only to see my suspicions were right and I raced into my room and pulled the phone off of the charger.

 **"Hello"**

 **"Adharéal?"** A feminine voice asked.

 **"Yes. Who is this?"** I asked confused.

 **"It's Liz, Red's girlfriend"**

 **"Oh um hi. How are you?"** I asked.

 **"I didn't call to chat. Something has happened, Red is hurt he did not want me to tell you but I thought it was only right that you knew"**

 **"What? Hurt?! When, where?!"**

 **"I sent an address to your phone...we've moved"** Liz said.

The BPRD moved? That's weird.

 **"Yea ok I'm on the way. Does he need anything?"** I asked frantically.

 **"No"** She replied.

 **"Ok I'm coming"** I said as I hung up.

I threw my phone in my bag as I ran to my car after putting the address in my GPS I sped off towards the direction. After what seemed like forever but was actually twenty minutes according to the GPS I arrived at the destination. It appeared to be some kind of computer company. I parked and made my way inside to see a receptionist with a head piece on and typing hurriedly on a computer.

 **"Excuse me"** I said politely but the woman pretended not to hear me.

 **"Excuse me"** I tried again but she only huffed and told me to have a seat and someone would see me soon.

 **"I'm looking for someone"** I said trying to remain as calm as I could.

 **"Sit down and someone will be..."**

 **"Fuck that! I want to know where my brother is now or so help me God I will bring this glass ceiling crashing down on your box dyed head. Do you understand me?"**

The woman looked at me in shock as I heard an elevator opening but I did not pay attention to it until a voice called my name.

 **"Adharéal?"** I turned to see Manning standing near me with a look of confusion.

 **"Mr. Manning thank God you are here I thought I was going to have to call security"**

 **"If someone doesn't tell me where my brother is I promise you security won't get to you in time"** I snarled.

 **"Everyone calm down. Thank you Juliet I will take it from here"** Manning said calmly.

 **"Adharéal what are you doing here?"** He said motioning for me to follow him.

We stood in the elevator as it descended.

 **"Liz called me saying that Red was hurt. You really should hire a better receptionist"**

Manning sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.

 **"You can not go around threatening my staff"**

 **"I didn't threaten your staff just that rude bitch at the desk. Besides I meant every words I said so it wasn't a threat it was a promise"**

 **"Now I see the resemblance"** Manning muttered under his breath but I heard him.

 **"Come with me"** He said as the elevators opened and he stepped out.

I looked in awe at the BPRD. Things sure had changed. Not only did they upgrade with technology but everything looked so modern. There were still many metal doors but there were also glass ones as well. This BPRD was sleeker and I smiled knowing dad would have been proud that the BPRD had grown so much. I quickly followed Manning until we were on a medical wing and two glass doors slid open. Towards the back was Red sitting up on a medical bed. A doctor had a stethoscope to his heart while he checked his blood pressure.

 **"Red!"** I called out happily. His eyes raised to me and I saw him sigh.

 **"Adha? What are you doing here?"**

 **"One that is no way to greet a sister you haven't seen in over a year and two I got a call saying you were hurt"**

 **"Who called you?...Liz"** He narrowed his eyes at the woman that stood at the end of the bed.

 **"Great to see you Adharéal"** Liz said with a smile.

 **"You too thanks for calling"** I smiled finding a new found appreciation for her based off of her sneakiness.

 **"Now what happened?"** I questioned.

Manning looked at Red as if trying to telepathically relay a message to him. I narrowed my eyes at both of them stepping in front of Red so that he could not see Manning.

 **"What happened?"** I said with more determination.

 **"It comes along with the job"** Red said grunting as he rested against the medical bed.

 **"Oh Manning I brought some chicken noodle soup for Red but I left it in my car. I'm really worried about him do you mind?"** I asked giving him my keys. He nodded and left before giving Red a meaningful look. Once the doors closed I turned my attention back to Red.

 **"Where does it hurt?"** I asked quickly.

 **"What?"**

 **"Where did you get hurt?"** I snapped lightly.

 **"His chest and the right side of his head"** Liz offered.

I rubbed my hands together before hovering them over the injured areas and mumbling a chant. My hands began to glow in a pastel blue color as the injuries began to glow. After a few more seconds the glowing on his body subsided and I returned to normal as well.

 **"When the hell did you learn that?"** Red asked.

 **"I've been practicing and teaching myself"** I said with a smile.

Liz looked at me in disbelief before the doors whisked open again and an irritated Manning stepped towards me.

 **"We did not find any soup"**

 **"Oh silly me I must have left them at home. I was in such a hurry"** I said innocently.

Red stood up from the hospital bed and stretched which grabbed Manning's attention.

 **"You seem to be healed Hellboy"** Manning said looking Red over.

 **"Yep must be the beer"** He smiled.

Manning looked from Red to me and narrowed his eyes in suspicion but seeing that he could not prove anything he let it go.

 **"Well great. I will have an agent escort you back to your vehicle"** Manning said.

 **"Come on Manning I haven't seen my sister since my father died. She's the only family I have just let me talk to her"** Red said giving his most pathetic pouts that would make even the coldest heart sympathetic. I narrowed my eyes briefly at him he was becoming too good at that.

 **"Fine but I want her out of here before dinner"** Manning said before turning to leave.

 **"I'm right here Manning"** I said but he did not turn around to rebuttal.

 **"Come on Adha we have a lot of catching up to do"** Red said throwing his arm around my shoulder and the other around Liz's shoulders.

They showed me to their room and I sat down on the couch in their living room. I was shocked once the door opened their room was the size of a two bedroom house. Red sat on another chair popping a can of beer as Liz lifted a cat from the other end of the couch and sat in the cat's place.

 **"So you two gonna tell me what's going on or no?"** I said crossing my arms across my chest.

 **"There has been some trouble stirring in the underground"** Red said.

 **"The underground?"** I questioned.

 **"Yea turns out I'm not the only "mythological" creature here on Earth"** Red said taking a long draft of his beer.

 **"It started out as only rumors but then their were mysterious deaths and when we went to investigate we were attacked a few times by different creatures"** Liz said.

 **"Rumors? about what?"**

 **"Apparently there is this golden crown that can control some kind of mechanical army. This prince, don't know his name, wants to control the army and enslave all of man kind yada yada"** Red waved.

 **"Seriously? Well has anyone tried talking to him"**

 **"He's way beyond the point of talking"** Red muttered.

 **"Why do you say that?"**

 **"He killed a group of innocent people at an auction house. Apparently one of the pieces was there"**

 **"That's horrible"** I said sadly.

 **"Likes to have his guard dog do the dirty work"** Red grumbled.

 **"Is that your way of saying he kicked your ass"**

Liz chuckled but tried to disguise it as a cough. Red mumbled something under his breath and took a long sip of his beer before crushing the can.

 **"I know I may be asking too much but this guy is pretty powerful. Seeing what you did with Red we could really use you in the fight"** Liz said looking at me.

 **"No way!"** Red and I said together.

 **"I don't want Manning knowing about her...talents. He'll just try to keep her caged in the BPRD or use her to do the governments dirty work"** Red said with disgust.

I looked with concern at Red as he studied the empty beer can in his hand. What was going on with him? Did Red want to leave the BPRD? The thought had never even crossed my mind. Here I was free to come and go as I wished like Liz and it was all because we looked human.

 **"Red?"** I called but he only lifted a hand and disappeared behind a door.

 **"Is he alright?"** I asked Liz.

 **"It is hard for him sometimes. Who doesn't want freedom?"** She said sadly looking at the door the man she loved disappeared behind.

I knew she wanted to talk to him and so I told her I would think about what she said as I turned to leave. I closed my eyes knowing my brother was in pain. Lifting my head in determination I made my way to Manning's office. After asking a few agents I finally came to the correct door. I knocked gently and was told to come in.

 **"Adharéal? You are full of surprises today"** He said and motioned for me to sit.

I closed the door and took a seat.

 **"What can I do for you?"**

 **"I want to rejoin the BPRD"** I said simply.

 **"I understand you are concerned for your brother but to be honest you would be more of a hindrance than help. These creatures have dangerous powers. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I am going to have to say no"** He said simply.

I sighed and stood. Thinking I was going to leave Manning went back to reading his papers. I could feel my hands begin to glow as various items began to float and twirl in the air. Manning looked at me with wide eyes and I grinned. A hand tapped Manning on the shoulder and another me smiled and waved at him. Not wanting to cause the man a heart attack I stopped using my powers and everything floated back into place and my copy disappeared.

 **"Still say no?"** I smirked.

 _Flashback_

Nuala awoke suddenly when she felt a blinding rage burn through her like fire. She called out for her personal servant as she quickly dressed and rushed down to the council chambers. Before she could reach the massive yet beautifully carved wooden doors they flew open with a loud crash. Nuala could see her brother stalk past the guards who watched him wearily.

 ** _"Brother? What has happened?"_** She questioned in worry.

Nuada's pained eyes met hers briefly before he continued past her.

 _ **"Brother?!"**_ She called after him but he did not turn or slow his steps.

Nuala turned her head back towards the council chambers to see the council calmly leaving and she bowed respectfully before rushing inside to her father. He sat at the head of a long table with his head resting in his hands silently weeping. Quickly Nuala closed the doors and made her way to her father.

 _ **"Father?"**_ Nuala questioned painfully.

 ** _"We have reached a compromise"_** He said heavily with grief.

 _ **"And what would this compromise entail?"**_ She asked.

 ** _"The pieces of the crown that control the golden army will be divided in three. The humans will keep a piece in exchange that all of this violence cease. They will have more land to rebuild their cities and we will remain in the forests"_** He said looking at his daughter.

As she looked at her father he seemed to have aged a century in the two decades that all this tragedy had begun. Her heart ached knowing that all of this weighed so heavily on her father yet it was his responsibility as King.

 ** _"So the humans are no longer under the rule of Bethmoora?"_** Nuala questioned making sure she understood correctly.

 _ **"No my dear they are not"**_ He said smiling as he noticed that his daughter looked so much like her beautiful mother. More grief filled his eyes and he closed them with a sigh.

 ** _"I see but I do not understand why brother would be so furious"_**

 ** _"Prince Nuada wishes to keep the golden army awake and force the humans to take responsibility on the destruction to our people"_** King Balor said disapprovingly.

 ** _"Yet he fails to see our responsibility in our own destruction. Our grief and pain has blinded us to seek vengeance no matter the cost. I only hope my son opens his eyes and sees this truth as well"_** King Balor said as he stood and made his way to his daughter's side.

 ** _"There is something I wish to give you my daughter. You saw this destruction long before and because of your wisdom I am entrusting you with a crown piece of the golden army"_** King Balor said before taking a large gold looking puzzle piece and placing it in her palms.

 _ **"I will protect it with my life"**_ Nuala said bowing to her father.

 _ **"I know my child. Now you should return to your room. There is a feast being prepared tonight in celebration of this new compromise"**_ He said with a smile and Nuala bowed tucking the piece under her thick sash around her waist before leaving.

Instead of returning to her quarters she went to her brother's room to check on him. After storming out on the council and the King he had been unusually quiet and she guessed he was blocking her from the link. As she approached his door she was slightly surprised when she did not find Wink or any other guard near his door. Lightly she knocked but did not hear anything inside. Turning the handle she found the door unlocked and went inside.

 _ **"Nuada?"**_ Nuala questioned but it did not appear anyone was in the room.

Nuala noticed that his chest was slightly open and she went to investigate and found it nearly empty. Many of the more expensive clothing items were left behind but the items that Nuada frequently wore like his training pants, a few shirts as well as some of his books were missing. Nuala began to worry. She turned her attention where a glass case with a flower resting on a velvet cloth was suppose to sit, only to find it missing.

 _ **"Oh no"**_ She breathed as she put everything together.

 _ **"Logh dom deirfiúr"**_ _Forgive me sister_. A voice whispered across her consciousness.

Nuala turned and rushed through the halls of the palace in search of her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Chapter 7 ~ Chapter 7 ~ Chapter 7

Red struck at me again and again as he tried to penetrate the electric blue barrier and I laughed as he failed. This seemed to anger him as he unclipped his gun and fired a few rounds. I ducked out of the way as I sent a bolt of energy at him causing him to fly backwards into the wall.

 **"You could have killed me you ass"** I yelled in annoyance.

He laughed as he brought himself to his feet.

 **"Well your opponent isn't going to go easy on you and neither am I"**

 **"Are you sure this isn't revenge for leaving the BP?"**

 **"Well maybe a little"** He smirked before charging at me.

I blocked his attack with two swords made out of my energy.

 **"You're getting better"**

 **"So why did you talk Manning into not letting me go on missions"** I said with clenched teeth as I continued to push back his attack.

I spun out avoiding the attack as my strength faltered.

 **"You're not ready"** He said standing a few feet away from me watching me catch my breath.

 **"I call bullshit. It's the library all over again. Look I did all of this to come help. Do you want to get hurt or Liz to get hurt because you didn't have enough help?"** I felt guilty for using Liz in that way but it was the only thing I could do to get to him.

His eyes fell and I knew he was imagining the worst.

 **"We are a team ok"** I said balling my hand in a fist waiting for him to punch it with his own fist.

 **"Yea ok next mission"** He said half heartily.

 **"Now come on we have a meeting to get to"** I said as my swords disappeared.

I sat in a squeaky swivel chair that only grated further on my thin nerves. Abe sat beside me which seemed to make the soon to be long meeting more bearable. Abe was on the shy side and sweet but he was rather witty when the occasion called for it and it was hard not to like him so I didn't try.

Manning finally entered the room and the meeting began. Professor Krauss presented the information that they had collected at their last mission as well as a possible location of the prince's hide out. It was going to be risky but the professor laid out construction plans of an old subway tunnel that had long gone into commission. We did not know how many creatures would be inside and what we would be facing. The professor advised against attacking the location but Manning disagreed arguing it was our strongest lead and we could stop him before he hurt anymore people.

 **"Or creatures"** I added. I did not know what made me want to go to the old subway station but I had this strong feeling that I was suppose to.

 **"The probability of success is not very comforting"** Abe argued gently.

 **"We don't have any other choice"** Liz said.

 **"She's right. We'll just be sitting on our hands waiting for him to attack"** Red agreed.

 **"So it's settled Hellboy, Liz and Adharéal will go investigate with a few groups of agents"**

 **"Let's just wait on the agents. If we need them then we will call. Since we are flying blind it will be easier to infiltrate the location with fewer numbers. We gotta go ninja on this one"** I said with a smile.

 **"Fine we will have agents on standby"** Manning said with a slight frown.

 **"Everyone get some rest we have a long day ahead tomorrow"** Manning said before leaving. I placed a hand over my heart as I felt it skip a beat. I looked confused but when I realized Red and Liz were watching me I gave a small smile before heading to my room.

My alarm clock screeched in my ear and I grumbled. I hated waking up early. Wait what was I upset for I was on vacation? I smiled and snuggled deeper into my comforter preparing to go back to sleep when I remembered today was the day we would be going up against the crazy prince. I rushed to get ready deciding to flat twist my hair in the front so that it did not get in my face in case I had to fight but a part of me wanted to look pretty. I know it was stupid but I just felt like something was going to happen today something that would change my life forever. I placed a light amount of makeup on and found the rest of the crew loading up. I quickly grabbed a gun and a few throwing knives before resting against the wall of the truck we were riding in.

 **"Adha you okay?"** Red asked.

 **"Yea just nervous I guess. This is my first mission in over a year"** I lied keeping my eyes closed so Red couldn't tell I was lying.

 **"You'll be fine plus we've got your back"**

 **"Thanks guys"** I yawned covering my mouth.

Soon the truck came to a stop while Red, Liz and I hopped out. Professor Krauss thought it wise to stay a few yards away so we would have to enter by foot having the element of surprise on our side.

The three of us quietly crept towards the subway station taking an entrance that professor Krauss suggested. My eyes darted around expecting something to jump out at us at any second. We managed to get to the main platform that lead to two tunnels. I motioned for Liz and Red to take one while I took the other. I crept through the tunnel until I came to an empty area. There were a few items around as if someone lived here and my heart began to race thinking we may have a hostage situation. I looked at the various items to get a clue as to who may be down here with this psycho prince. I prayed that the homeless person was still alive but as I continued to search through the items I noticed strange writing on some things. Something about it looked so familiar but I could not place where.

I cried out in pain as something slammed into my side causing me to fly and hit another wall. I shook my head as I began to feel dizzy when I saw my attacker raise something above my head I rolled out of the way as I heard bricks bursting behind me. My katanas materialized as I stood to face my attacker. Light from a whole in the ceiling surrounded me as my attacker was slightly cloaked in shadow. I readied myself for an attack but nothing ever came. I eyed the creature glancing in different directions in case he had a partner. My attacker slowly stepped closer causing me to take cautious steps backwards. He continued forward until the light illuminated him slightly. My eyes widened as my swords disappeared. My heart was racing as I stared at the massive creature.

 **"I know you don't I?"** I questioned. The creature grunted in reply and I cautiously stepped forward.

 **"You helped save me from someone...I think"** I said searching my memory. The creature nodded.

 **"I'm sorry but I do not remember your name"** The creature grunted but I could not understand him.

 **"Do you remember me?"**

He nodded.

 **"I remember you and a mirror and a man that was after me. Then there was a bright light"** I rambled with excitement as I realized he could tell me the missing pieces but then my heart sank as I realized I could not understand him.

The sound of a gun shot echoed through the tunnel causing me to turn remembering Liz and Red and from the sound of it they found the prince. I raced off the direction I came when I could hear grunting coming from behind me but I ignored it. Running down the other tunnel I could hear Red taunting someone. I finally came to another opening and I saw Liz and Red fighting a snow white creature with long silvery blonde hair. He was not wearing a shirt but had on black pants that reminded me of some kind of karate master. He moved effortlessly as he blocked and attacked the two. Liz was busy fighting him that he did not realize Red pointing his gun at him.

 **"Red no!"** I screamed out as I felt my heart race.

Red stopped for a second as he glanced at me running towards the fight. The prince was frozen in place as his eyes met mine for a faint second. Liz took the opportunity and punched him twice in the ribs causing the prince to gasp and stumble back. Red came back to his senses as the prince began attacking Liz.

 **"No. Stop!"** I begged putting myself between Red, Liz and the prince.

He was exactly how I remembered him from my dreams except he looked so weary and his eyes were darkened by pain and grief.

 **"Adharéal don't"** Red called out taking a few steps closer to me which caused the prince to step closer and snake an arm around my waist.

 **"It's you. The prince from my dream. The one that helped to save me"**

He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

 **"Adharéal mo chroí"** _Adharéal my heart_. He said full of pain and relief.

I should have backed away from him but I could not bring myself to leave as my eyes stared into his.

 **"I only remember bits and pieces but I remember that I could trust you. Can I trust you?"** I asked him.

 **"Ar ndóigh"** _Of course_.

 **"I don't understand you"** I said confused.

 **"Yes my love"** He said gently as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

 **"Hey pal no touching"** Red said coming closer causing the prince to grab me protectively.

 **"Red stop"** Liz said grabbing his arm.

The prince's eyes flickered from me to Liz and Red.

 **"The demon has taken you as his mate?"** He asked me sadly.

 **"Who Red?"** I laughed uncontrollably and shook my head no.

 **"He's my brother"** I smiled.

 **"The demon is your brother?"** He asked confused.

 **"It's a long story"**

 **"Adha what's going on?"** Red demanded.

 **"It's Prince Nuada. The Prince from my dreams"**

 **"Shit"** Red said wide eyed.

 **"Does someone mind filling me in?"** Liz asked looking in confusion.

 **"Later"** Red said looking at the two. **"We have to get him out of here before the BP comes in after us"**

 **"Where are we going to go?"** Liz asked.

 **"I have an idea. Everyone hold hands"** I said quickly as my hands began to glow. I did a simple chant and soon we were standing in my living room.

 **"What the hell?"** Red cried out in surprise.

 **"You will watch your tongue demon while in the presence of my wife"** Nuada said sternly.

 **"Dude you don't know her at all then"** Red chuckled but Nuada did not find it hilarious.

 **"I'll be damned if you two tear up my living room over this. Stop it"** I said turning to Red with a scolding look.

 **"We should be safe here. My neighbors are pretty far apart and the BP won't think to look for us here. Not yet anyway. Let's just keep the blinds closed and keep the noise down"** I said swaying slightly.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada called out in concern as he caught me and laid me on the couch.

 **"Thanks"** I said with a deep sigh.

 **"Look it's been a long day let's all get some rest and talk in the morning. Liz I have some clothes you can borrow and Red I'll sneak back and grab some things for you tomorrow"** I said closing my eyes as dizziness was beginning to set it.

 **"You two can take the room upstairs if you want"** I said finding it difficult to concentrate on standing and talking.

 **"And where is he gonna sleep?"** Red said looking disapprovingly at Nuada.

 **"With me of course I mean he is my husband or was my husband. Did you marry someone else?"** I asked him tiredly.

 **"No"** He said with a smile tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

 **"Wooooa wait rewind did you say husband?"** Liz asked in shock.

 **"Yea can we talk tomorrow I'm really tired?"** I all but begged.

I yelped in surprise as Nuada lifted me up bridal style.

 **"Good night"** Nuada said bowing slightly to Liz and Red. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned at Red as I directed Nuada where to take me.

Nuada walked into my room and laid me on the bed. He stood to leave but I kept my arms around his neck as I brought him closer to me. My lips brushed against his and I felt myself come to life. He kissed me softly and sweetly until I felt his tongue slip between my lips causing me to moan softly.

 **"Can I ask you something?"** I asked heavily.

He smiled as if some memory floated across his mind.

 **"Anything"** He said gently.

 **"Do you mind telling me about us about my past life? I get bits and pieces in my dreams. There's only one dream that is the most clear but I don't want to talk about that yet"**

 **"Hold on I'll be right back"** I said sliding away from him and making my way into the bathroom. I washed my face and pulled my hair up into a pineapple before changing into a crop top and a pair of short pajama shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Nuada in a yoga type of stretch pose. I leaned against the door frame and watched as he continued his stretching. He turned around once he was done and I saw his eyes cloud with lust.

 **"Are you okay?"** I asked innocently.

He nodded and turned his attention away from me. I made my way into bed and he followed. He seemed to keep his distance from me until I curled up into his side and laid my head on his chest. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

I did not know how long we had talked but Nuada told me as much about myself as he knew filling in some of the gaps from my dreams. I curled into his chest as I listened laughing and smiling or narrowing my eyes at him. He was pretty playful for a warrior as he told me of the tricks he played on me. I could feel my eyes brim with tears as I attempted to wipe them away before Nuada noticed.

 **"What upsets you?"** Nuada asked gently.

 **"I don't remember most of what you have told me and the little I do know I didn't even know all of it. I didn't know you yet I feel like I've missed you so much. I don't remember much but one thing I do know is that I love you still"** I said kissing him on his collar bone.

He growled in pleasure and placed my hands above my head before attacking my throat, chest and breasts with his lips and tongue. I moaned happily at the familiar sensation as I arched into him.

 **"Nuada"** I whispered huskily.

 **"I have missed you so much my beautiful wife"** Nuada whispered against my skin as he trailed kisses over me.

I wiggled out of his grasp and pulled him down to my lips. His hands explored my body causing shocks of pleasure to jolt through me.

 **"I'm never leaving you again"** I said seriously to him as my eyes locked with his.

 **"I will never let anyone hurt you again"** Nuada said with a sad smile as his hands brushed against the large scar where the shadow creature burned me.

 **"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to to protect me and I'll be forever thankful for that but now I can protect myself and I will never leave you again"**

I kissed Nuada fiercely as I felt him settle between my legs. I groaned as I felt his fingers slide my shorts and underwear down my legs.

 **"I love you"** I whispered then cried loudly as I felt him push inside of me.

 **"Tá tú mianach"** _You are mine_. Nuada said against my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Chapter 8 ~ Chapter 8 ~ Chapter 8

I laid stretched out on my bed as the sunlight shined on my naked body that was slightly covered by the comforter. I smiled as I stretched expecting to find Nuada but the bed was empty. Memories of the attack and the bodyguard carrying me played in my mind and I began to panic.

 **"Nuada!"** I cried out as panic set in.

The door to my room burst open as Nuada stood with his lance looking wildly around the room. When he realized there was no threat he rushed to me.

 **"Mo ghrá!"** _My love_. Nuada called in concern. Red and Liz stood at the door until they realized I was naked.

 **"Oh God Ade!"** Red said in shock and disgust as he shielded his eyes and rushed back down the hallway.

I pulled the covers up to my neck as Nuada smirked sitting on the bed beside me.

 **"What has frightened you?"** He asked sincerely.

 **"I just freaked out I guess. I'm sorry"**

 **"I will not leave you"** Nuada said seriously.

 **"I know I'm ok. I should take a shower and get breakfast started"** I sighed leaning into his shoulder.

 **"I have already made breakfast it will still be there after you bathe"** He assured. I smiled as I waited for him to leave.

 **"There's no need to be shy love"** He said seductively.

 **"OUT! now."** I demanded.

He chuckled and stood to bow to me.

 **"As you wish my lady"** He said before leaving.

I sighed in frustration of two kinds. What was I going to do with that man? Or rather elf.

Once I finished getting ready I made my way into my kitchen and living room area to see everyone sitting on the couch. I smiled and said good morning before making my way to the table to make a plate and was surprised to see pancakes, eggs, fruit salad and bacon. I turned to Nuada who was engaged in a conversation with Liz and smiled at how quickly he was settling into human life.

 **"So what are we going to do?"** Liz asked.

 **"I've been thinking. Nuada could return the crown piece in exchange for immunity from his past crimes. He only did it because the humans in Bethmoora thought he conspired to have me killed but obviously I'm alive. I'll return to Bethmoora to help settle things there with Nuada. If all goes well then we will return here. There is still an evil elf out there set on killing me. Since I am now apart of the BP it is their responsibility to make sure I remain safe and Nuada has more information about everything going on. They need him"** I said shoving a mouth full of pancakes in my mouth. Nuada did not look so enthusiastic about him returning the piece but he saw the logic behind the plan and knew it was his best option.

 **"What makes you so sure?"** Red asked.

 **"I'm not sure of anything I just figured it was our best plan"** I said.

 **"Sounds reasonable. Don't you think Nuada?"** Liz said looking at the prince who seemed to be deep in thought.

 **"Yes I suppose"** He sighed in defeat. I placed a hand over his silently offering him support.

 **"Just so we are on the same page why don't you fill us in"** Liz said calmly staring at me in a way that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Nuada and I began telling the story of our lives together up until the attack of the shadow creatures and Nuada's head sorceress sending me through some sort of portal.

 **"Well if that's true then Adha you should be a little over two hundred yet you don't look a day past twenty"** Liz said bewildered.

 **"I know I think it's the necklace it's magical or something. I can't take it off"** I said fingering the necklace that rested comfortably around my neck.

 **"Draíochta gave it to me before she pushed me through"** I said sadly as I thought of the fate the sorceress suffered because of me.

 **"Well we should probably get back before Manning decides to lock us all up"** Red said.

I nodded in agreement as Liz helped me with the dishes and I packed some of my things in a suitcase.

 **"Everyone ready?"** I asked as everyone nodded. Nuada grabbed my hand with the mutterering of a few words we were standing in one of the hallways of the BP.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Chapter 9 ~ Chapter 9 ~ Chapter 9

In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by agents pointing guns at us. Nuada grabbed me and pulled me behind him as he stood ready to attack. I glanced and saw Liz was behind Red.

 **"Let's all take a deep breath and calm down. No one wants to do something they will regret"** Red said in a jovial voice but his eyes were burning with anger as he stood ready to protect Liz.

 **"We only want to speak with Manning"** I said with determination trying to step in front of Nuada but he stretched his arm out blocking me as his gaze remained trained on the agents.

 **"Go ahead but the prince is to be detained"** One of the agents said locking his gaze on Nuada. It was at this time I realized all of the agents' guns were trained on Nuada.

 **"It is urgent he speak with Mr. Manning he has vital information that could save the lives of civilians and agents of the BPRD. A true evil is coming and we do not have very much time"** I said staring at the agent who had spoken in the eyes.

He nodded and the other agents lowered their weapons but Nuada remained tense. I placed a hand gently on his as I stared up at him with a comforting smile.

 **"Come on"** I said to him as Red and Liz followed behind with four other agents.

We all sat in Manning's small office with Nuada and I sitting in the leather chairs across from his desk. Manning muttered something to an agent who immediately took off in the opposite direction before closing the door.

 **"Thank you gentlemen I can take it from here"** Manning said nodding to the two agents that were playing bodyguard. They looked sceptical about leaving Manning alone with us but decided to follow orders.

 **"Do you have any idea what I have had to deal with since your little disappearing act?"**

 **"You I expected this from"** He said pointing at Red. **"But you two"** He said looking at Liz and I.

 **"Look that was my fault but we have even bigger problems. An elf by the name of Maloc who is a total kick ass sorcerer is after me. He tried to attack me years ago and alot of people were hurt, even killed. Prince Nuada of Bethmoora helped to save me. He knows vital information that could stop Maloc. In exchange for this information he is willing to give you a piece of the crown that controls the golden army but asks for immunity for his crimes"** I said never taking my eyes from Manning's.

 **"If he took it once what is to stop him taking it again?"** Manning asked skeptically.

 **"You have my word as crown Prince of Bethmoora. I have given an oath to protect Adharéal and that oath extends to her people as well"** Nuada said simply. I glanced at him in confusion, why didn't he tell Manning the entire truth? Whatever the reason I decided to back him up anyway.

 **"It's the best option besides if you thought this guy was bad you haven't seen nothing yet"** Red said to Manning.

 **"Very well I agree to your terms but you will be under constant supervision and must be escorted by approved agents at all times"**

 **"Yeah well that's gonna have to wait until we get back"** I said.

 **"Excuse me"** Manning questioned with irritation.

 **"I am needed in my kingdom. I must gather supplies if we are to defeat Maloc. My sister Princess Nuala will need to return here as well. She is highly trained in the mystic arts and would be a vital asset"** Nuada explained giving me a disapproving look.

 **"How long before you return?"**

 **"Seven days at the latest"** He stated firmly.

 **"Alright. I will give you two weeks. If you return any later than that our agreement is void am I clear?"** Manning said sternly.

Nuada nodded his head in understanding before taking my hand to help me stand as we left Manning's office.

 **"Hellboy I wish to speak with you"** Manning said none too happy.

I froze turning to face Red to see if I should stay but Liz motioned that she would handle it. I smiled. I had to get used to not being the first to have my brother's back. He had Liz now he was her responsibility. I turned back towards Nuada who was eyeing a few of the agents tensely. I squeezed his arm to get his attention as I lead him towards my room. Two agents followed us and stood outside of my room as the metal door slid closed behind us. I sat on my bed and sighed heavily. Nuada was leaning against the closed door staring at me.

 **"What?"** I questioned.

 **"You are not the Adharéal I remember"** He stated.

I rolled my eyes at him.

 **"Yeah well living on the streets will do that to you"** I said unapologetic as I pulled my shoes off and laid on the bed flipping on the television.

I could see Nuada coming closer from my peripheral but I could not look at him.

 **"I understand better than most how a battle can change someone. I did not mean to upset you"**

 **"It's alright"** I said still not looking into his eyes.

 **"I only meant that I wished I could have saved you from it"** He said gently.

 **"I don't. Yeah it was hard and I wanted to just end it all a few times but I learned how to survive and learned more about myself. The good and the bad. I don't want to do it again but I'm glad it happened"** I said finally managing to look at him.

 **"I needed it"** I said giving him a sad smile.

 **"You are stronger than the Adharéal I remember"** He smiled.

 **"Why didn't you tell Manning about us being married?"** I questioned finally having enough of curiosity gnawing at me.

 **"I do not want you to suffer because of my decisions"** He said caressing me softly.

 **"I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself"** I said with a smirk.

 **"That does not mean I will stop protecting you"** Nuada said seriously.

 **"So what is the plan when we return to Bethmoora?"** I asked.

 **"That will be difficult. I doubt my father is going to ignore my rebellion. It is not safe for you to return either Maloc will no doubt sense your arrival"**

 **"That's the plan besides it can't be avoided the humans need to know that I am alive and that you would never harm me"** I said gently resting my forehead against his.

 **"I am not in favor of this plan mo chroí"** Nuada sighed.

 **"I know but I do not see any other way"** To be honest I was afraid too but I tried to mask it around everyone especially Nuada. He had enough to worry about and seeing me afraid would not help matters.

 **"Is breá liom tú"** _I love you_. I whispered brushing my lips against his. He gave a genuine smile that quickened my heart.

 **"Tá a fhios agam. Is breá liom tú freisin mo chroí"** _I know. I love you also my heart_.

His lips captured mine in a gentle kiss but I threw my arms around his neck and giggled as I pulled him down on top of me as I fell on the bed. His calloused hands roamed my body making me chuckle against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I awoke in Nuada's arms I groaned and buried my head in his chest trying to ignore the day we were going to have today. After some coaxing Nuada managed to pry me off of him as we got ready for the day. I dried myself off a little more before changing into some clothes. I decided to wear my standard leather attire I wore for missions seeing as I did not know what to expect. I knocked on the bathroom door hearing the shower and feeling the steam seep from under the door.

 **"I'm going to get breakfast"** I said loudly so he could hear me over the pulsing water.

 **"Ceart go leor"** _Ok_. He responded.

I strapped on my holster before giving myself one last look in my mirror. I left my room to find two agents standing outside on guard.

 **"Morning fellas. I'm heading to the canteen you want something?"**

The two guards smiled in appreciation before taking advantage of the opportunity. I told them I would be back in a few and headed towards the canteen. It was buffet style with a section for to go orders. I noticed Red and Liz talking amongst themselves with Abe and another agent opposite of the two. I placed my orders before going over to the group.

 **"Morning"** I smiled.

 **"Morning"** Liz said politely while Red gave me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes at him wondering who pissed in his corn flakes this morning.

 **"Good morning Adharéal"** Abe said politely.

 **"Hey Abraham how are you today?"** I asked taking the empty seat beside him.

 **"Fine thank you"** He nodded politely in my direction.

 **"I don't know you but morning"** I said with a smile to the agent.

The man nodded but continued to eat his meal.

 **"You're in a good mood considering"** Red said suspiciously.

 **"What can I say I'm a morning person"** I smirked.

 **"Like hell you are. I remember you threw a frying pan at me for waking you up when we were kids"** He said with narrowed eyes.

 **"Ignore him Adha"** Liz said giving him a hard stare.

 **"What's up with you today?"** I asked Red slightly annoyed.

Red didn't answer only continued shoving food in his mouth. I looked at Liz questionably.

 **"There has been some rumors floating around the BP that you and the Prince are well...you know"** She said with a smirk.

 **"Is that what this is about? Are you serious? I didn't give you shit when you started banging Liz...no offense"** I said apologetically to her but she only shrugged nonchalantly.

 **"That's different"** Red said angrily.

 **"Like hell it is. Oh my God it's Michael all over again"** I said annoyed.

 **"Michael?"** Liz questioned.

 **"An agent I was seeing for a while I guess, it was complicated"**

 **"Not really I believe it's called bang buddies"** Red growled.

 **"For the last time I did not sleep with Michael. Sheesh next you'll be accusing me of being pregnant...AGAIN!"** I yelled angrily.

 **"Hey don't blame me you were acting all funny it just made sense"** Red yelled back defending his deluded thinking.

 **"Maybe to you you idiot!"**

 **"Hey! how do you expect me to act when I find out some guy is sleeping with my sister? You expect me to just smile and offer the guy condoms?"**

 **"Un fucking believable"** I growled pushing myself from the table and stalking over to the counter to grab my order. Slamming through the doors of the canteen. I scowled at the agents and shoved their food into their hands before making my way inside.

Nuada was dressed and sitting on the floor in some kind of lotus style meditation position. He turned towards me as I all but slammed our breakfast on my small two seater table.

 **"Adharéal?"** He questioned.

 **"Idiot!"** I growled in frustration.

 **"What has happened?"**

 **"Leave it to my stupid brother to ruin my good mood"** I said sighing trying to calm down.

 **"Do you wish to discuss it?"** He questioned.

 **"Maybe later right now we need to eat. We'll be leaving soon"** I said unpacking the food and drinks.

Although I knew Nuada was curious he did not bring up the subject of Red or what had gotten me upset and I silently thanked him for that. I chuckled as Nuada did not seem to be a fan of the canteen food. It was far from home cooking but it kept us alive so none of the agents complained. Soon we were finished and it was time to head to the portal that would take us to Bethmoora. Despite the reasons we were returning I could not help but feel a little excited. I remembered it to be a beautiful place full of color and unique flowers. Fae of all kinds roamed freely and although it was not always peaceful it was peaceful enough. Nuada grabbed his things and soon we were escorted out of the BPRD. I was surprised when the agents did not continue to follow us and wondered if Red's conversation with Manning had anything to do with this. My eyes lowered in guilt but to be honest it didn't last long he was still an ass at times. However he is still my brother and I would kill anyone that tried to hurt him without a second thought.

Nuada used some king of enchantment to make himself appear human as we maneuvered through the back streets of New York. Surprisingly we did not run into any muggers or crazies as we walked through a rougher part of town until we came to a bridge. The loud horn of a train and vibration as it clattered down the tracks laid on the bridge caused me to grit my teeth in pain. Nuada looked at me with concern but I only smiled and shook my head telling him to continue. We finally stopped in an alley way that lead to a brick wall.

 **"I don't see a portal"** I said confused.

 **"Patience my love"** He smirked before walking up to the brick wall pressing a few bricks inward and pulling one out slightly.

Immediately the brick wall disappeared and I stared in amazement at some type of bazaar where fae roamed freely and sold goods. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head as Nuada did the same and we stepped through together. We silently moved through the Bazaar and did not seem to draw attention to ourselves seeing as we weren't the only ones in cloaks walking around. I tightened my grip on Nuada's hand as if on instinct. Finally we made it away from everything and walked through a forest, or what used to be a forest. Everything seemed to be shrouded in gray. The dried dead grass charred black from a previous fire. Most of the trees did not have leaves and appeared dead. There were no exotic looking flowers and the air itself seemed salty like it carried the tears of the trees. There was an uneasiness and despair that clung to the forest.

 **"What happened? It used to be so beautiful"** I said feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

 **"War"** Nuada said with equal despair.

 **"Is it all like this?"** I questioned in horror.

Nuada did not say anything else about the subject.

 **"We are almost there"** Nuada said as we maneuvered through burned fields and passed destroyed villages.

We climbed a wall that was covered in thick vines, thorns and shrubbery. Nuada climbed first and I followed behind nicking my palm on a thorn. I clenched my jaw refusing to cry out. Once I made it over to the other side Nuada told me to let go as he caught me in his strong arms.

 **"You're hurt"** He said grabbing my hand before pulling a cloth from underneath his cloak and wrapping my hand.

 **"Are you alright?"** He asked.

 **"Yes it was only a knick"** I said. He nodded and grabbed my uninjured hand as he pulled me to a secret passageway that looked to be in a grand castle that now stood in ruins.

We continued down a dark pathway for what seemed forever before a dim light was seen at the end of the tunnel. Nuada pushed the wall looking around before escorting me out of the passageway and closing one of the book shelves. I looked around to see we were standing in a library. It was enormous and beautiful. I got a strong desire to run my fingers down the worn leather bound books but Nuada told me to follow him. I turned to find he was making his way through the library and I quickly caught up to him to avoid becoming lost.

 **"Hello brother"** A gentle voice called.

I looked ahead of Nuada to see a woman who looked similar to Nuada standing in front of us holding a lantern of some sorts. Her eyes drifted to me and she gasped in shock.

 **"Adharéal?"** She questioned.

I looked to Nuada.

 **"Princess Nuala?"** I said remembering the tales Nuada told me of him and his twin sister. The female elf didn't appear very often in my dreams and so I did not even know of her name. She looked at me questionably.

 **"I will explain later sister but right now we must speak with father"**

 **"Nuada..."** I started only for Nuada to interrupt me.

 **"It is alright"** He said with a soft smile.

 **"Follow me"** She said gently as she glided through the hallways. Nuada kept me close to him as we finally neared two large wooded doors.

A Fae creature stood near the doors surrounded by guards. He looked similar to those aliens in those old Hollywood movies. Nuada angled me so that I was not entirely visible by the weird Fae.

 **"Aw Princess"** The Fae said bowing respectfully.

 **"Mundore"** Nuala said simply.

 **"Who are your companions?"**

 **"They are here to speak with the King, my father"**

 **"Yes Princess but we have laws and weapons are not allowed within the hall"** He said with a smile.

 **"I assure you they are unarmed"** Nuala said taking a step forward only for the raven type creatures to cross their swords denying her access.

 **"I do not doubt you Princess but I must see for myself. If you would be so kind"** The creature said motioning for us to come forward with a wave of his hand.

Nuada's grip tightened until Nuala took my hand and brought me forward.

 **"Please remove your cloak"** The strange Fae, Mundore requested.

Hesitantly I untied the string around my neck and let my cloak fall to the floor. Mundore gasped and I saw the guards stand straighter.

 **"Princess Adharéal? Thank the Gods"** The strange Fae cried bowing deeply to me.

 **"And you young man must be her rescuer. The King will be most pleased. It is a shame about Prince Nuada...well I am sure the King will tell you himself"** Mundore said ushering us inside.

On either side of the room stood various elves and a few raven type of creatures that carried thick swords. Autumn leaves fell all around us as the King sat further down in the Hall on his thrown with two empty chairs on his right and one on his left. I stopped in my tracks as images from my wedding celebrations danced around me. I could have sworn I could reach out and touch the people around me when the gentle placement of a hand on my shoulder made everything disappear. I turned to see who was touching me and saw Nuada give me a worried expression. I turned back towards the King and continued walking further.

I noticed Nuada and Nuala bowing so I did the same. The King's eyes were misty for a second before he closed his eyes and seemed to get control of himself. He stood not even paying attention to Nuada who was still bowed beside me.

 **"Adharéal?"** He said in utter disbelief.

 **"In the flesh"** I smiled at seeing the Elderly elf filled with joy.

It was at this moment that I could hear whispers fill the crown hall. I tried to ignore the Fae behind me. King Balor noticed the peasant still kneeling beside me.

 **"An bhfuil mé tú a ghabháil as a tharrtháil agus ar ais ar an Banphrionsa"** _Do I have you to thank for rescuing and returning the Princess_. King Balor questioned.

Nuada nodded keeping his head bowed.

 **"Well arise so that you may receive a proper Hero's welcome. A feast will be prepared in your honor"**

 **"Thank you my King but I am afraid I am far from deserving of a feast"** Nuada said rising to his feet and pulling the hood on his cloak.

There were loud gasps along with whispers as the Raven like Fae prepared for battle against Nuada. The King raised his hand motioning for the guards to lower their weapons.

 **"Mo mhac easonóra tú dom. Cén fáth ar ais agat?"** _My son you dishonor me. Why have you returned?_

 **"My king if I may, Despite the prince's poor decisions he is still the reason I am standing before you. Should not that be rewarded?"** I questioned.

King Balor looked from me to Nuada. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes fearing for the safety of my husband.

 **"Yes I suppose so"** He said with a sigh.

 **"My people welcome the return of Princess Adharéal. Wife of Prince Nuada crown prince of Bethmoora"** King Balor called out to the people around. There was a loud cheer which sounded more like warriors preparing for battle. It caused me to jump slightly.

Nuada smirked as he snaked an arm around my waist.

 **"Do bheatha 'bhaile mo ghrá"** _Welcome home my love_. Nuada whispered into my ear.

Unbeknowest to Nuada and I the King gave us a soft smile with hope filled eyes.

Outside of the walls of the castle shadows danced under the glow of the moonlight. A hooded figure drifted through the shadows with ease before stopping at a wall covered with vines, thorns and shrubbery. A bone white hand stretched out towards one thorn in particular that dripped with fresh blood. Gently running his fore finger over the thorn picking up the blood he placed the finger between his lips as the sweet yet coppery taste teased his tongue. Dark lips slightly stained with blood pulled back in a menacing smile.

 **"Welcome back Princess"** A dark voice whispered before disappearing into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I sat at a beautifully carved vanity as Nuala finally finished styling my hair in an elegant updo with tendrils that framed my face. A sudden pinch of deja vu caused me to turn my eyes away from my reflection.

 **"Does something trouble you?"** Nuala asked as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

 **"No. Not really"** I said as my fingertips ghosted over the amulet around my neck.

Nuala reached for a crown laying on a plush pillow and secured it on top of my head and somehow elegantly weaving it in my unruly curls.

 **"On the way here we passed villages burned to nothing but ash. The charred grass and dead trees the only evidence they existed. I seem to remember fields of green as far as the eyes could see. Sweet aromas from wild flowers floated on the breeze and there were so many Fae. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. Is it like those villages everywhere?"** I questioned turning saddened eyes to Nuala's reflection.

 **"I am afraid so"** Nuala said busying herself with my appearance. I took her delicate hands in my own as I turned to stare up at her.

 **"I am so sorry"**

 **"It is not your fault"** Nuala said with a melancholy smile.

 **"Now we must hurry my brother nor my father favor tardiness"** She smiled helping me into my gown.

I looked at myself in awe of the full length mirrors in front and on either side of myself.

 **"Wow"** I whispered.

 **"Even after your disappearance I did not have the heart to sell your things"** Nuala stated.

 **"This is mine?"** I questioned in awe as I continued to stare at my reflections.

I almost did not recognize the woman in the mirrors and found myself waving to make sure it was really me. I could feel tears brim in my eyes but I closed them swallowing down the feelings. Besides I did not want to mess up my makeup Nuala would kill me.

 **"Yes. This was a favorite of my brothers if I am not mistaken?"** She chuckled as she zipped me up.

 **"Really?"**

I took a better look at the dress that was crimson and gold. The front dipped down to a sweetheart neckline and fell just below my amulet. Nuala held my shoes out for me to step into. The bottom flowed and screamed Disney princess. I silently chuckled at this thought.

 **"You are ready"** Nuala said softly.

I nodded and followed her out as Wink and her bodyguard trailed closely behind. We came to the doors of another hall as the Raven like Fae wordlessly opened the doors for us. I thanked them with a smile before heading inside. My walk was not as graceful as Nuala's but it had changed as if I had remembered some of the royal etiquette I was taught. Many Fae gathered in the hall all dressed impeccably well although my memories flashed pictures of them more elegantly dressed. Although their garments were still beautiful I could tell that they had seen better days.

Our appearance seemed to draw a few whispers and smiles as everyone we passed bowed slightly towards me. I looked at Nuala wondering exactly what to do but she only nodded her head slightly to acknowledge those that bowed and I copied her behavior thinking it to be slightly rude but I did not focus on the feeling too long as my eyes caught Nuada's.

I nearly stumbled a few steps as I tried to get my brain and my feet to work simultaneously. Nuala seemed to catch my slip up and smirked as we continued nodding every so often until we came to the thrones. Nuada and his father stood up as we approached closer. Nuada kissed the back of Nuala's hand although his eyes stayed on mine causing me to blush. Nuala then made her way to her father who kissed the back of her hand before she sat down. I extended my hand to Nuada and he held my finger tips as he softly pressed his lips on the back of my hand. I could feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach as my heart stopped. My chest heaved up and down a little harder as my eyes burned into his.

 **"Banphrionsa"** _Princess_. Nuada said. His tone a little deeper than normal.

I opened my mouth to respond but a nearly silent squeak slipped through my lips. Finally he dropped my hand before the King took my hand and kissed the back of it. Nuala sat down while Nuada and the King remained standing. I glanced at Nuada who nodded to me making me take my seat. His focus returned back to the Fae within the hall.

The King began talking and I could barely make out what he was saying. Once he was finished Nuada extended his hand to me which I took without question. We began walking around the room speaking to people and I smiled and nodded becoming lost in translation. Nuada picked up on my confusion a few times and elegantly filled me in without bringing attention to the fact I was lost. I beamed up at him from time to time loving how he felt so at ease. Soon he became engaged in a conversation with a warrior he had fought side by side with in battle. The wife of the warrior chuckled before speaking to me in English.

 **"Reliving the glory days"** She muttered.

 **"So I hear you have spent a lot of time amongst your people. I hear the Humans outside of Bethmoora are rather different than the few here"** The Fae woman said curiously.

 **"Not as different as you would think. There are some humans that know about the Fae but most think you all to be bed time stories"**

 **"How fascinating"** She smirked with amusement.

 **"Yes well it seems that the few that are not completely foolish are too weak to tell the truth about destroying our lands"** A male voice said interrupting our conversation.

All four of us turned in the direction of the voice. I saw the expression on the couples face sour but they tried to cover it up with weak smiles. I glanced up at Nuada, who turned to face the man, still gripping onto his upper arm.

 **"Smaodi"** Nuada greeted emotionless.

 **"Prince Nuada"** Smaodi said.

He was another elf with pearly silver hair. Most of the other elves including Nuada had bleach blonde tips but his hair was completely the strange color.

 **"I am sure you did not mean to offend my wife"** Nuada said with a steely tone.

My grip tightened on his arm causing him to glance down to me. I could see the fury burning in his eyes and rubbed his forearm in a comforting way.

 **"It is alright mo ghrá. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Let us at least hear him out"** I said gently. I nodded back towards Smaodi to continue and saw Nuada glare at him as if silently warning him to choose his words carefully.

Smaodi bowed to me as he continued his little elegant speech of fuck you and all other humans. I tried to keep my expression neutral and wait for him to finish but I could not let him continue on his one sided rant.

 **"Excuse me but is it not true that blood was spilled on both sides? It is true I have been away for a long period of time but that was not my decision and in my absence the rumor of a conspiracy towards my would be death sparked a war. Rage births stubbornness and from stubbornness comes blindness. Rumors become truth and everyone is looking to blame someone or something. It is not your fault that you have fallen victim of such a state of mind it is unavoidable really, but from a war that has lasted so long do you really believe only one side can continue to be the blame?"** I questioned.

Nuada's razor thin brow hiked with pride at his wife's answer. It was true that Adharéal was not the same woman he had fallen in love with, although every now and again he would catch glimpses of her, but this woman that stood in her place was stronger and wiser yet still loving and able to see the emotions that he kept hidden from everyone. She still contained the power to ease his spirit with a simple smile. Nuada tightened his jaw to keep a smile from spreading across his lips as he watched Smaodi stagger to rebuttal his wife.

 **"I thoroughly enjoyed speaking with you Mr. Smaodi but I can no longer resist the temptation to dance with my husband. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time"**

I bowed at the couple we were speaking with earlier who nodded to us with smiles as I let Nuada lead me to the floor. I placed a hand securely in his as he wrapped an arm around my lower waist and pulled me closer to him. We spun around and danced as other elves and Fae I did not recognize twirled around us. I smiled as Nuada spun me away from him only to pull me to his chest again. I stared up into his onyx orbs as they stared into my honey colored eyes. There was so much behind those eyes that he did not even have to speak for me to know his thoughts. I could not contain a wide smile as the feelings of love and home surrounded me. I felt like I had found what I had been missing for so many years.

 **"Tar liom"** _Come with me_. Nuada whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement as he escorted me away from everyone and out of the hall. Wink followed closely behind as we slowly walked through the halls of the once majestic castle until we came to a door that lead us outside. I looked out to see a stone path that lead to a once magical garden. Most of the flowers were withered and dead but the few that survived seemed to stick out like a beacon of hope. I tightened my hold on Nuada's arm as I could feel fear course through me.

 **"I remember this place"** I whispered locking my legs refusing to take another step towards the garden.

 **"I thought you would"** Nuada said softly as he stood still beside me not forcing me move until I was ready.

 **"We had more good times than bad here, right?"** I asked looking up at Nuada with unshed tears.

 **"Yes mo daor"** _Yes my dear_. Nuada said as he stared out into the garden with nostalgic eyes.

 **"I...I can't. Not tonight"** I pleaded shaking my head side to side shutting my eyes and focusing on the ground below me.

Nuada cupped my face with his strong calloused hands whispering for me to look up at him and I did so without much of a fight.

 **"Alright"** Nuada said with a sigh before planting his lips upon mine. I clung to him and laid my head on his chest catching my breath.

 **"What is it you wish to do?"** Nuada questioned.

 **"I just want to go to bed"** I said.

 **"As you wish"** Nuada chuckled showing me back into the castle.

I nodded goodnight to Wink as Nuada held our door open for me and closed it behind me. I looked around the room in recognition.

 **"Nuada can you help me?"** I asked turning my back to him as he undid my dress making it fall off of my shoulders. I placed my hands on my chest keeping the fabric up enough to cover myself when Nuada grabbed my wrist.

 **"None of that mo daor"** He smirked as lust twinkled in his eyes.

I released the fabric letting it pool at my feet. The thin two piece fabric underneath left little to nothing to the imagination. Nuada swooped me up in his arms as he laid me on our bed and kissed me. Soon I helped him out of his shirt and immediately attached my lips back to his. We spent who knows how long touching and kissing each other needing to feel as close as possible and it was never good enough. Nuada kissed my forehead as he gathered me in his arms. I wrapped my leg and arms around him as his hands gently brushed up and down my arm. He laid on his back as I rested my head on his chest.

 **"We probably should not have just disappeared like that"** I said as my breath blew across his chest.

 **"Maybe not"** Nuada said with a shrug before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

 **"Your father is going to give us an ear full"** I said.

 **"I have spent years thinking you were dead. Years without your touch, your kiss, your beautiful heart. I could care less about his lectures, anyone's for that matter. I just need you"** Nuada said full of emotion.

 **"I will not lose you again Adharéal"** He said with steely determination.

 **"I am here Nuada. No one will ever seperate us again"** I said pulling him into a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with mine and I submitted with a soft moan. Placing my hands gently on his chest I pushed him away but could not resist pecking his cheek.

 **"Whatever happens we face it together"**

 **"Together"** He said with a nod sealing our promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was early in the morning when there was a knock on our bedroom door. I woke up a little confused especially seeing that Nuada was gone. Nuada came out of a room fully dressed and answered the door. I grumbled and buried my face into the pillow.

 **"I am afraid it is time to wake up"** Nuada said tying on a burgundy sash with a gold buckle in the center of the Bethmooran seal.

 **"No"** I grumbled wrapping my arms around the pillow.

 **"The King requests our presence"** Nuada said sternly.

 **"And so it begins"** I sighed sitting up.

 **"The Chamber maids will help you get dressed. I have matters I must take care of. Do not be late mo stór "** Nuada said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

I managed to figure out the bathtub which worked by magic. I sank into the bubbly water before two women burst inside pouring a sweet smelling oil into the water. They tried to scrub me but I told them I could manage. I know they were only doing their job but that was weird. I wasn't completely comfortable with so many people seeing me naked but I tried not to focus on it and finish as soon as possible. I managed to do my hair on my own while they picked out an outfit and accessories for me. The maids bowed to me before leaving my room. I took one last look in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. One thing about being a princess is that you were dressed beautifully everyday. I knew this was going to get old but for now I would enjoy it seeing that for years I lived on the streets never knowing when I would take another bath so this was a welcomed change. I wondered what Nuada would think of me but I did not have time to think about that as I exited my room with Wink following me closely behind.

I spent most of my day in classes re learning about the government and various Fae and their ancestry along with Gaelic lessons. Most of the language was coming back to me and I would remember words or phrases Nuada would call me when we were alone together or whisper to me as we danced at some kind of celebration. Memories would resurface some good some not so much but from all that I could remember and had been told I was very happy here and I could feel the truth behind the words.

Most of the memories that weren't pleasant were those of my childhood and young adult life. My parents had been killed in a battle a long time ago and apparently I was the last of my kind. I grew up on the streets of Xanadu, A Kingdom neighboring Bethmoora, and seeing that I was not completely Fae nor completely human I did not fit in with anyone and there were many who were vicious towards me. When I was about seven years old an old Blacksmith named Thadius took pity on me and adopted me. We traveled together the first two years after he took me in and that's how I learned survival and about my powers. Seeing that he was human and not familiar with my kind of magic I basically used it for helping him with his work and mine. Our travels brought us to another Kingdom named Dorchadas which was ruled by a King that was far from generous. He was stubborn and unyielding to say the least. Many of his subjects despised him but I guess it wasn't his fault he had lost his wife and eldest son from an attack by their enemies while traveling. The King's heart froze over that day and although he still had a younger son who still needed his father the King was just unable to be the loving father he once was and caused his son to retreat to the shadows for comfort. My father, Thadius, crafted a sword for the King as was his custom whenever we arrived in a new Kingdom.

The King was so pleased with his work that he made him his personal blacksmith. He was to craft and repair the King's weapons along with the weapons of his soldiers if need be. We moved into the palace and although I was still held responsible for my chores Thadius allowed me to roam and explore but sternly warned me to stay out of trouble and to let no one know of my powers. I soon became known among the castle usually being scolded for tracking mud and dirt in the palace by the maids or for sneaking a treat or two. Quickly the palace became my home and it was not long before I met the King. Being that I was so young I thought the King was stern but I could not see how people could hate him so much. One day I found an injured rabbit that I had saved from becoming some snake's meal. I was so upset about the rabbit's injuries that I became turned around and wondered into the King's quarters. The guards grabbed me preparing to throw me out when the King stopped them. He ordered them to leave seeing that they frightened me, or so he thought, but I had come to know the guards. He laid the rabbit on a sheet as he inspected the injury and I knew by his eyes that the rabbit was going to die. I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes as I looked at the fluffy animal bleeding to death on the sheets.

 **"It is cruel to let him suffer so"** The king said taking out a small dagger.

 **"NO!"** I cried reaching out for the rabbit when an energy field surrounded the creature protecting it. Slowly the wounds began healing and the rabbit rolled over and hopped off of the bed.

The king stared at me in shock as his door burst open with his soldiers ready to protect him. The king raised his hands as I sat there in shock watching the rabbit bounce around. The rabbit caught the guard's attention but the king dismissed them immediately.

 **"How did you do that child?"** The king questioned curiously.

 **"I don't know your majesty"** I said simply gathering the rabbit in my arms.

 **"I am sure your father is wondering where you are. Go child but..."** He said kneeling down to my level. **"We shall keep this our secret"** The king said with a smile as I returned it with an even wider smile and nodded before running out of his quarters and to my own.

 **"Adharéal!"** A voice called out in annoyance. I shook my head to help myself focus as I attempted to answer Nuala's question.

 **"Are you well?"** Nuala asked in concern.

 **"Yeah I'm fine I just...some memories that's all"** I said.

She nodded before telling me it was time to meet the King, the Prince and the council. I did not mind speaking with the king or Nuada but to have some kind of council or whatever present too made my heart beat faster in fear.

 **"Adharéal everything will be fine. My brother will be there. There is no need to fear"** Nuala said gently before placing a hand on my shoulder.

 **"Thanks Princess"** I said with a smile as we made our way through the castle until we came to two large wooden doors. I gave a deep sigh before the doors were opened.

Inside the large room sat a single table. It looked like it could hold about fifteen people and in seven of the seats sat seven figures cloaked in red robes. I continued inside walking in front of Nuala to the King and Nuada who greeted us with a bow. My eyes locked onto Nuada whose eyes twinkled but his expression was set in a neutral serious nature. Quickly I found my seat while Nuada and the king sat side by side with Nuala on King Balor's far left. The cloaked figures sat motionless and silent causing chills to run up and down my spine but I refused to let my fear show as I sat up straight and proud. I could feel Nuada glancing at me before King Balor spoke.

 **"Wise ones you honor us with your presence today. Bethmoora has seen two centuries of pain, sorrow and loss but today the Gods smile down on us for the Princess Adharéal has been returned"** King Balor said motioning towards me.

I smiled but did not take my eyes off of "the wise ones" for too long.

 **"This is a joyous occasion"** The wise ones said although I could not tell who was speaking and the voice made my blood run cold. It sounded like many voices joining in whispers to become one.

 **"The matter that needs to be discussed is not the princess's return but that of the return of Prince Nuada. Are his actions to go unpunished?"** A deeper whisper asked.

 **"No they are not and we are to discuss such punishments later but should the significance of the princess not be addressed first?"** King Balor questioned in return.

 **"I suppose"** A voice dragged.

 **"If I may my King, wise ones. I truly wish my return could have been hastier but there is no benefit in wishing on what has already taken place. I have returned to my kingdom to help restore it to the jewel that it once was. I know that road is not going to be easy or swift but my decision will not falter"**

 **"And how do you plan on restoring Bethmoora?"** one of the voices asked.

 **"To be honest I am definitely open to suggestions but I do know that the people must know the truth about what has happened and if it pleases the King I wish not to have another feast until the people's bellies are full. I know that history would say differently but I know that good could come from reuniting my people, the humans, with Bethmoora. It is not right that the people should have to hide and be told in fairy tales as if they do not exist. My people have lived this way for so long that we have forgotten our union with the Fae. My people have grown and there is much we could learn from each other"** I said trying to choose my words carefully.

There was only silence before one of the voices from the wise ones responded.

 **"You are not the princess that was lost so long ago"**

 **"I get that a lot"** I smirked before glancing to Nuada.

 **"The princess speaks wisdom"** A voice whispered.

This was the first time that the figures had moved as they turned to face one another.

 **"The strength and wisdom of your words has moved us Princess Adharéal. Therefore we agree with your decision to speak with the humans"**

 **"Thank you Wise ones but I would like to know my King's thoughts on the matter as well"** I said politely turning towards King Balor.

 **"It is a decision that seems to be based on sound judgement and could bring peace among the Kingdom. I give my permission for you to proceed though I am to be constantly informed on the progress"** King Balor said. I nodded in agreement feeling a ray of hope shining but soon the light was extinguished when the wise ones spoke again.

 **"Now there is the matter of the Prince Nuada and his lack of obedience"**

I could feel Nuada stiffen with anger. I reached and held his hand underneath the table as I rubbed his large knuckles with my thumb. This seemed to calm him slightly but his expression never faltered.

 **"Yes. I am afraid his actions can not be overlooked. The prince is well aware of the laws he is bound to yet has chosen to dishonor them. If he were to have been successful in his plans he would have plunged this Kingdom into another war. One where our people would not have survived. I am afraid I have no choice but to sentence him to death"** The King said his stern voice clashing with his heavy heart.

This time I felt myself stiffen at the thought of Nuada being killed. Not only would Nuada die but Princess Nuala as well seeing that they shared a magical bond from being twins. I felt the room begin to spin as I struggled to breath. Nuada's hand squeezed mine drawing me back to Earth and out of all the sorrow and pain that was suffocating me.

 **"Perhaps"** A voice dragged.

 **"What are your thoughts Princess? Do you agree with your King's verdict?"**

 **"I can not now nor can I ever agree to the murder of my husband and the Princess Nuala. Should his crimes be over looked? Absolutely not he is a crown Prince of Bethmoora and is bound to the law like all of the subjects in Bethmoora. However killing him will not solve anything and only further strengthen the supporters of his actions. If I am to negotiate with the humans and create some sort of agreement it would hold more weight if I am married to a living heir to the throne. Also if there is to be an heir to continue the name then the Prince will need to be alive. It would hurt the Kingdom more to sentence him to death"**

I said with with no apologies. I did not notice that Nuada and King Balor's eyes rested on me with surprise and shock. Nuala smiled proudly as she turned her attention to the wise ones.

 **"The Princess makes a compelling argument"**

" **Then what do you suggest Princess Adharéal?"** King balor asked seriously.

 **"Well I am going to need help in coming to an agreement with my people, the humans. It could be seen as an olive branch, or peace offering, to show the Prince's active support in the matter. I know the humans can use Nuada's help"** I said.

 **"The organization your brother, the demon, fights for protects humans from Fae that wish them harm. My son is a skilled warrior and his skills can be put to good use there. Plus living among the humans may be exactly what he needs. I wish for you to return with Prince Nuada. If the humans agree I wish to bind my son in service to this organization. He is to protect them and work along side your brother in fighting to keep the humans safe. In seven years time he will return to take his place as heir to the throne of Bethmoora"** The King decreed.

 **"King Balor I agree with your decision however will that not leave the throne unprotected in the event of..."** I said trailing off not even wanting to finish that statement.

The older man's brow creased in thought.

 **"This is true. If something is to happen to me then Nuala is to take the throne until Prince Nuada has served his seven years unless the humans choose to break the contract"**

A scribe came to the King's side with a scroll that seemed to contain every word the King had decreed in the contract. The king pulled out a small dagger and knicked the tip of his finger and chanted a few words as Nuada did the same and they signed their names on the scroll.

 **"Your council has been greatly valued as always"** King Balor said with a nod as the wise ones stood and left in a single file line.

The king passed the scroll back to the scribe for safe keeping until the day I was to return back to New York. Nuada reached for my hand to help me out of my chair and I accepted with a smile. I bowed to Nuala and King Balor as Nuada and I exited. Wink followed closely behind but Nuada dismissed him for the time being. We walked down a long empty corridor until I was pushed up against a wall as Nuada attacked my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands explored me before wrapping tightly around my waist and pulling me into his hard chest.

 **"What was that for?"** I asked when I could finally breath.

 **"You saved my life mo chroí. I will not allow you to regret that decision I will become the prince you see within me"** Nuada promised firmly.

 **"You are that prince my love. Your actions weren't...ideal...but I see a man willing to sacrifice everything for the people he loves. Who could ask for a better prince than that? We've all made mistakes but at least yours were rooted in good intentions. You have nothing to prove to me or anyone else"** I said gently taking his face in my hands.

 **"Is breá liom thú"** Nuada whispered before kissing me once again.

 **"I love you too"** I said wrapping my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

Nuada placed a soft kiss on my forehead before I wrapped my hands on his forearm and we continued down the corridor.

 **"So it seems you have given thought to an heir"** Nuada said with a smirk.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked everywhere but into those dark eyes of his.

 **"Well it kind of comes with the job of being a princess, right?"** I smiled nervously feeling my cheeks warm up even more.

Nuada chuckled at my discomfort making me narrow my eyes at him.

 **"I seem to recall a conversation many years ago when the subject of children was addressed by my father and you refused to bare my arrogant demon spawn"** Nuada smiled.

 **"What? Why would I say that?"** I questioned feeling slightly guilty for my words.

 **"It was not your fault you were angry with me because I refused to give you an heir"**

 **"What?!"** I asked angrily unwrapping my hands from his arm as I stopped in my tracks.

 **"I did not know of your magical abilities and thought it would be too dangerous"** He said with no apology.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"The strain of carrying children of a Fae is extremely high. To carry the child of Fae royalty is twice as dangerous. The magical energy is too great. Most human females die giving birth and I would not let you suffer the same fate"**

 **"You would have sacrificed an heir for me?"** I questioned.

 **"Yes, but although admirable my father would not allow us to marry. Politics"**

 **"Wait. So we almost didn't get married?"** I questioned fascinated by the story.

Nuada nodded as we came to another set of doors which he opened for us. I looked around to see the whole room was some sort of library. There was a wood fireplace and an elegant couch like sitting area. Once we were inside I glanced over the spines of the endless amount of books. Nuada undid his sash and placed his weapons near the fire as he roamed through a bookcase for something.

 **"I remember this place"** I said suddenly as I looked around. I stood up and made my way to the case Nuada was standing in front of and placed my fingers on the spine of a book.

 **"That was one of your many favorites"** Nuada smiled before taking the book and walking back to the couch.

I sat beside him as I rested my head on his shoulder while he read. I remembered this being one of my favorite places to go with Nuada. It was our little paradise a place we would come to escape the weight and severity of our problems, a place where we weren't prince and princess but Nuada and Adharéal. Time slipped away as we became lost in our Utopia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sweat dripped down my face making a trail down my back and between my breasts as I blocked another attack from Nuada. I smirked seeing that he left himself open and immediately rushed to attack him but was knocked back with a punch to the jaw. I knew he hadn't hit me hard enough to break anything or bruise me but enough to capture my attention.

 **"Do not be so eager to attack. I let you think my guard was down only to trap you"** Nuada said.

I rushed towards him again he blocked most of my attacks but I did land a kick to his chest which caused him to smile.

 **"Very good"**

 **"It would be better if you didn't hold back** " I huffed trying to focus on my attacks although I was winded from hours of training.

 **"What would you learn from me beating you mercilessly?"** Nuada taunted.

 **"Maybe nothing"** I said before I attacked him with everything I had landing hit after hit upon him making him stumble back in surprise.

 **"But you might learn not to underestimate your opponent"** I laughed.

I shrieked in surprise as he ran towards me with a speed that I could barely keep up with.

 **"If your opponent is faster then use their speed to their disadvantage"** Nuada smiled reveling in my shock at his abilities. He knocked me down on my butt as he pointed his spear at me.

 **"I thought we said we weren't going to use magic this time?"** I asked with an accusing gaze.

 **"I did not break our agreement"** Nuada said smugly extending a hand to help me up.

I narrowed my eyes at him before taking his hand and standing when a thought came to me. I used my magic to rip Nuada's weapon out of his hand as it flew into mine I laughed at his expression.

 **"Adharéal"** He said unamused.

I laughed as I used my magic to cloak myself from his sight but he only raised one brow with a neutral expression. I attacked him pushing him forward.

 **"Adharéal return my weapon"** He said calmly.

I ignored him as I attacked him again but my smile fell when he blocked it and grabbed my wrist. Somehow I managed to get out of his grasp. His skills were good like scary good.

 **"You can see me?"** I asked surprised.

 **"No"** He smiled before grabbing me and pushing me up against the wall.

" **I do not need to see you my heart to know where you are"** He whispered seductively into my ear.

I struggled to break out of his grasp making him chuckle as he took his weapon making it materialize instantly.

 **"The lance"** I said stupidly as I put it together. He was magically linked to his weapon. As long as I held his weapon he could easily find me and anticipate my attack.

 **"Like I said use your opponents advantage to their disadvantage"** He smiled placing a soft kiss to my collar bone before releasing me.

 **"Well I think that's enough for one day"** I said with an innocent smile as he smiled back at me.

 **"Do you really think you can break our agreement without punishment?"** Nuada asked.

I groaned in anguish for the punishment that was to come.

 **"Two hundred lifts then we will try it again"** Nuada said leaving no room for argument.

I laid on the ground getting in position to do the exercise as Nuada stretched and meditated. Close to two hours later we finally left the training room and I was exhausted. I leaned on Nuada to stay upright even though I was sweaty and probably smelly he allowed me to use him. If I had any extra energy I would have leaped for joy when we reached our room. I fell out stretched on top of our bed and heard Nuada's light chuckle but I did not have enough energy to even think of saying anything to him.

 **"It seems that I have a habit of wearing you out"** Nuada said in my direction.

 **"Shut up"** I grumbled not in the mood for his jokes.

 **"I must bathe will you join me mo daor?"**

 **"Do I have to?"** I whined.

 **"Adharéal don't act like a child"** Nuada sighed as he undressed.

 **"Ugh fine"** I muttered undressing and making my way into the bathtub.

The warm water soothed my tired muscles and the sweet fragrance of the oils and bubbles relaxed me instantly as I rested my head on Nuada's chest. I closed my eyes as Nuada proceeded to help me bathe. I could feel my lids lowering when Nuada kept me awake as he called my name gently in my ear.

 **"I am afraid we have more to do today"** He whispered causing me to huff in annoyance at his amused smile. Althought I could not see him since he was behind me I could feel the smug grin pulling at one corner of his lips.

 **"Just five minutes"** I pleaded relaxing against him.

 **"Five minutes"** He sighed giving into my pleas as he wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes with a small triumphant smile as I snuggled against him and soon fell asleep. I did not feel Nuada leave the tub and dress before grabbing a towel and robe. After drying me off he wrapped me in the robe and placed me in bed before drawing the covers. I groaned before twisting up in the covers and wrapping my arms around the pillow although in my dreams it was Nuada.

 _Nuada's POV_

I watched Adharéal sleep peacefully as she clung to a pillow. Her coiled hair fell around her wildly but she still looked completely breath taking. I laid a soft kiss on her forehead careful not to awake her as I finished dressing and grabbed my trusty weapon before leaving. Wink nodded at me as he remained at his post. I sighed with nostalgia as I remembered the halls I walked down as they once were but there was no need getting lost in the past. Eventually my home would return to the beauty it truly was. My people would no longer struggle to survive and our fields would be even greener than they were before.

I came to the doors that lead to my father's throne room and walked as the guards opened the door for me never causing me to slow my steps. I looked around the room to see my father sitting waiting for me. I knelt before his presence until I was told to stand once again.

 **"Where is your wife?"** The King questioned suspiciously.

 **"She was exhausted from the day. It will take time to adjust to the responsibilities of a noble woman"** I said respectfully hoping that he would not be upset although I remember like my sister my father carried a soft spot for Adharéal. Most likely because she reminded him of Nuala with her gentle manner so many years ago.

 **"You may rise my son"** The King said with a wave of his hand.

I stood facing him as he rose from his throne.

 **"Teacht"** _Come_. The King motioned for me to follow him as we strolled through the palace at an eased pace.

 **"You will be leaving soon"** The King uttered stopping to water a wild flower growing in the ruins.

 **"Yes. I have given the humans my word I would return in two weeks time"**

 **"And Adharéal, Are you confindent in her ability to convince the humans to agree to a treaty?"**

 **"She is not the same as you once knew her"** I said simply.

 **"I have noticed. She has grown to be a fine young woman worthy of a warrior maybe even a Prince"** The King said continuing down the hallway.

 **"She is strong and wise I have no doubts in my wife's decisions"** I said confidently.

 **"Good. There is much to do"** The King responded as I followed him through our home.

 _Meanwhile back in Nuada's room_

Adharéal tossed and turned gently in the bed as images danced behind her closed lids. No longer was I laying in my bed but in a small cot with minimal padding from the harsh wooden frame but it was more than most had so I did not complain too much. Thadius was working while I cleaned some of his weapons and shields that were finished when the door burst open. In stepped a man and two soldiers. You could tell by his clothes that he was from money although his clothing was not as extravagant as the King's. Thadius still bowed before the man causing me to do the same.

 **"Rise"** He said simply.

 **"Child. What is your name?"** The man said turning his full attention to me.

I could see the worry in Thadius' eyes and I wracked my brain trying to remember if I had done something that would cause me to be in such trouble.

 **"A..Adharéal"** I studdered.

The man eyed me up and down with a frown as if he was not impressed.

 **"Has she done something wrong?"** Thadius asked making his way to stand in front of me.

 **"The King requests her presence"** The man said emotionless.

Thadius took my hand in his preparing to go with me when one of the soldiers reached out a hand to stop him.

 **"Only the child. She will be returned to you"**

Thadius looked less than pleased with this information but released my hand before kneeling and placing a kiss to my forehead.

 **"Everything will be fine"** He smiled weakly. **"Behave yourself"** He added sternly.

I nodded before following the man as the guards walked behind me. The man lead me to the throne room where his majesty and his son sat. The young boy looked to be around my age and although I had heard about him I had never seen him for myself. He rested his chin in his hands as he glanced in boredom towards our direction when his eyes briefly met mine making his hand fall to his side. I hardly noticed as fear coursed through me. The man that had lead me here along with the two guards bowed respectfully and I followed their lead before rising.

 **"Hello my dear"** The King said smiling warmly.

I had not noticed the young boy glare slightly as I was focused on the King.

 **"Did I do something wrong your majesty?"** I asked trying not to let the fear show in my voice but I knew it was easily detected.

 **"No child. Do you know how to read?"** The King questioned.

 **"umm...no sir...I mean your majesty"**

 **"Would you like to?"** The King asked.

 **"Really? Yes very much"** I rushed in excitement.

 **"Along with other things"** He added nearly under his breath.

I wondered what he meant but the excitement of learning caused me not to dwell on it too much. Thadius had taught me much although he was not highly educated he did know how to read and taught himself all of what he knew from his travels. I jumped slightly when a young woman much older than myself emerged out of the shadows and stood beside the King.

 **"This is Draíochta. She will be responsible for your teachings"** The King said nodding at the woman.

She slowly walked towards me but her oversized robes made it appear as if she were floating. I took a few steps backwards involuntarily.

 **"What is your name?"** She asked in a soothing voice that eased my nerves if only slightly.

 **"Adharéal"**

 **"How old are you?"**

 **"Seven...I think"** I said.

The woman's brows creased but her friendly expression soon returned. Seeing that she was less than a foot in front of me I could get a good look at her. She was tall, but every adult seemed tall to me. She was lighter in complexion to myself and her face was covered in tribal symbols and patterns. There was a large gold ring looped through the middle of her nose and mystery seemed to reek from her. She smiled showing straight white teeth.

 **"You are free to return if the King so allows. We will begin your studies tomorrow morning"**

Without another word she turned and disappeared before my very eyes. My eyes stretched wide before the King's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

 **"That is all"** The King motioned.

The man that brought me here turned and walked back towards the doors and I rushed to catch up to him as the guards once again followed me. Thadius was pacing until I raced to his open arms. He pulled me into a strong hug and kissed my forehead.

 **"Are you alright little one?"** He asked in concern.

I shook my head with excitement.

 **"The King wants me to learn how to read. I have a teacher her name is Draíochta. She seems nice enough I guess. I start my lessons tomorrow"** I smiled but it soon fell as I noticed Thadius did not seem to be as excited as I was.

 **"What's wrong?"** I questioned.

 **"Oh! Nothing that is great news little one"** He said pulling me into another hug but I did not see the worry in his eyes as he stared off in thought.

 _Back to the present: Nuada's POV_

I smiled inwardly knowing that everything was in place however seeing that I had not promised my return for another three days I decided that I would stay in Bethmoora and show Adharéal some of the kingdom or just enjoy my time with her. Finally I came to our bedroom and untied my sash and hid my weapon safely away as I glanced in my wife's direction. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and I did not want to disturb her. Silently I slid into bed and pulled her into my chest. She turned almost as if on instinct placing a gentle hand on my bare chest. I pushed some of her hair out of the way and slid my knuckles across the side of her face before closing my eyes and settling into sleep myself.


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke early the next morning only to find Nuada was no where to be found. The women who worked in the castle came again to help me get dressed letting me bathe on my own as I requested. By the time everything was done Nuada had returned. The women bowed respectfully before exiting the room.

 **"Everything alright?"** I questioned.

 **"Yes"** Nuada said before taking my hand.

 **"I was hoping I could see more of the kingdom today"** I said with a smile.

 **"I don't see why not but it is dangerous so I will go with you"** Nuada said leaving no room for argument.

 **"Great. Well I should probably change"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"The kingdom lives in difficult times. I do not feel right flaunting around in expensive clothing when some can barely eat. Besides if it is dangerous for me it would be better if I tried to blend in a little"** I said simply going through my wardrobe to find a simple dark brown dress. It was perfect yet I felt confused seeing the dress knowing that it was a sore thumb among the other dresses.

Seeing that Nuada was already dressed in simple clothing, well as simple as Nuada was going to get, he hid his lance which he retracted to the size of a large Chef's knife further behind in the sash as he pulled a hooded cloak around his shoulder's and over his head. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head with a hair pin stuck in my head with the Bethmooran seal on it. I noticed Nuada smile at the hair accessory before handing me a cloak of my own. After covering the top of my head he and I left the castle along with Wink, who followed leisurely behind so no one would suspect he was guarding us. We maneuvered our way out of the castle through one of the many secret passageways and into the streets.

Almost all of the Fae were covered with dirt and wore rags with dark bags under their eyes exhausted from life however most still seemed to keep a smile on their face as they talked casually to one another and children played in the streets. We made our way through the small village where a few women were selling fruits, vegetables and herbs. Nuada paid for two apples as we ate we strolled leisurely through the village as he told me about the various Fae we saw. I smiled as I spoke to an older woman with cat like eyes. She gave me a strange look before her smile grew wider. As we talked I thought I heard a little girl's voice yelling angrily at someone. I excused myself following the sound to find two boys taunting a little girl. One of the boys held a rag doll that had seen better days but the little girl clawed for it like her life depended on it.

 **"Hey"** I called out to the two boys.

They looked up wide eyed in fear and turned to run but did not take any steps seeing that it was a dead end.

 **"What are you two doing to this little girl?"** I questioned with my hands on my hips.

 **"We didn't hurt her honest! We were just having some fun"** A boy with teal blue skin rambled.

 **"Fun. So you find it fun to laugh in the pain of others?"** I questioned even less amused.

 **"Well no..."** The other boy said who looked fairly close to human aside from his golden eyes.

 **"Give her back her doll right now"**

The boys did as they were told.

 **"Now apologize to her"** I ordered.

 **"Sorry"** They said in unison with sunken looks.

 **"Now that that is settled if you promise not to tease her or anyone else again I will buy you all breakfast"** I smiled.

This made all three children brighten up as they stood straighter with excitement. The little girl still seemed a little unsure so I knelt down to her level and gave her a friendly smile.

 **"That is a beautiful doll"** I said not daring to touch the doll in case she thought I was trying to take it.

 **"Daddy gave her to me"**

 **"Well that makes her even more special doesn't it? What is her name?"**

 **"Susette"** She said with a wider smile.

 **"She looks like she's hurt"** I said noticing her arm that was barely hanging on by a thread.

 **"Yes they broke her"** She said turning fiery eyes to the two boys who stood off to the side watching the scene.

 **"May I? I promise not to hurt her"** I said calmly extending my open hand to her.

It took her a few seconds but she placed the doll in my hand. closing my eyes and placing my hand over the injured doll I breathed deeply to help me focus. My hand began to glow as the doll stitched itself back together. The doll appeared good as new and with a wave of my hand the once ragged dress was restored to it's former glory. The girl's eyes widened as she took the doll and threw her arms around my neck.

 **"Thank you miss"** She smiled as we all made our way out of the small alley way and back towards the main street. The two boys wrestled with each other as they followed me and I paid for three sacks full of fruits and vegetables.

The boys thanked me before rushing off to their home while the little girl stuck around munching on an apple taking a seat beside the older woman I was speaking to earlier.

 **"Look Grandma!"** She said happily showing the doll to the older woman who smiled happily.

 **"Thank you that was very generous of you"** The woman said before telling the girl to take the sack of food into the house.

 **"I know how hard it was growing up that age"** I said with a melancholy smile.

 **"Poor darling lost both of her parents to war"** The woman said with a sad look. **"I found her wondering the streets merely skin and bones. I did not have the heart to leave her. It was years before she uttered a word"** The woman said.

 **"It is hard raising a child at my age especially with the fields drying up there's less and less food everyday"** The woman's eyes darkened with sadness.

 **"The fields?"** I asked.

 **"Like many of the other Fae in Bethmoora we lived off of the land and forests. Ever since the war and the death of the princess everything seemed to just die if it wasn't destroyed"**

 **"The land is sad"** The little girl said with round eyes.

 **"What do you mean sweetheart?"** I asked the little girl kneeling in front of her again.

 **"I can hear them they are always crying but they are also scared"**

 **"Scared of what?"** I questioned quietly.

 **"The shadows"** The girl whispered with a shiver.

I turned to Nuada who looked at me with creased brows deep in thought.

 **"It'll be alright sweety"** I said slicking her straight her to her head as I ran my hand down the back of it before standing.

 **"These fields where are they?"** I asked the woman.

 **"Go inside. I will return soon"** The older woman said to the little girl who hugged my leg before going inside and closing the door behind her.

I noticed Wink was watching us not too far away and I motioned for him to come closer.

 **"Mr. Wink will you stay and protect the little girl inside? We will be back shortly"** I asked and he nodded standing guard in front of the house.

 **"Follow me"** The older woman said.

The walk was not far but we seemed to attract the attention of some of the towns people who followed in interest. The elderly woman motioned to nearly bare fields and dying trees next to a dry river. My eyes narrowed and I could feel Nuada move closer to me.

 **"There is a dark energy here"** I said.

 **"Has it been like this since the Princess died?"** I asked.

The woman nodded and I turned my attention back to the fields before walking towards them. Nuada grabbed a hold of my hand but I placed my other hand on top of his with a smile. Reluctantly he released me but he kept a watchful eye on me. Placing my hands through the dry Earth I closed my eyes in sadness when I thought I heard whispers. It frightened me at first and I looked around but no one was near me. The whispers were faint and I could not make out what they were saying. Placing both hands on the Earth I began a healing chant that I used on a dead plant when I was exploring my powers but more memories came back to me as I remembered making trees grow from the ground full of fruit and plants baring vegetables for Thadius and I when finding food was hard but I soon became dizzy. I stood up making my way towards a tree that was clearly dead but looked darker than the rest. I had the gut feeling something was wrong with this tree. I inspected it when I thought I saw some kind of carving and the whispers suddenly became increasingly loud filling my head and making me cover my ears. I felt like my head was going to explode when I placed my hands over the symbol in anger and pain.

 **"Silence!"** I yelled as my glowing hands made the entire tree glow and the symbol disappeared immediately making the tree sprout back to life. Branches grew from it and soon leaves covered the head of the tree as fruit hung from it's strong branches.

 **"Danger. You are in danger princess. You must leave"**

 **"Are you speaking to me?"** I asked the tree.

 **"Danger. So much danger. He has sensed you"**

 **"He?"**

 **"The shadows. Danger"** The tree whispered.

 **"It is alright. How do I stop them?"**

 **"The light. The light"**

I could tell this conversation was not going to go much further so I ran my fingers down the trunk of the tree.

 **"Everything is alright now"** I said as I left the tree and made my way back to the field.

I closed my eyes in concentration as I sat in the field. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair as the land and I connected. Images raced through my mind almost breaking my focus but I fought through it. I did not notice that the ground was glowing and soon I was levitating. I continued mumbling the chant as my mouth moved on it's own repeating words that I was not familiar with. A surge of power rushed through me and I cried in pain as a wave of energy burst from me traveling for miles until it covered all of Bethmoora. I crashed back to the ground until I heard someone yell my name and strong arms wrapped tightly around me.

 **"Nuada"** I said barely above a whisper.

 **"Don't speak"** He said in concern as he picked me up in his arms.

The villagers looked at the scene with wide eyes especially seeing that the two strangers were identified as the Prince and Princess. As Nuada walked back to the villagers they all bowed in respect. Nuada ignored them and rushed towards the old woman that lead them to the fields. He intended to relay a message to Wink but the woman had other plans as she ordered Nuada to follow her back to her house. The villagers turned with sad eyes as it appeared nothing had changed and returned to their homes missing a small blade of grass sprouting from the Earth.

Nuada placed Adharéal on the woman's bed as the woman rushed around grabbing various herbs. Nuada stared down at his wife that had not moved or uttered a word since calling for him. Nuada used his link to tell Nuala the situation. Her mind scattered with worry causing him to growl under his breath. The woman gave Adharéal medicine which she rubbed onto her chest. Nuada watched the woman closely as the little girl from before walked up to the bed placing her doll on top of his wife.

 **"She always makes me feel better. Maybe she can help"** The girl said with a hopeful smile.

 **"Thank you little one"** Nuada said with a smile.

The older woman worked quickly within the kitchen before emerging an hour later with a few vials she placed in a small bag.

 **"Take these they should help"** The woman said with a bow.

 **"Thank you. Your assistance will be greatly rewarded"** Nuada said securing the bag among his person before scooping Adharéal back into his arms and leaving the village with Wink closely behind.

Nuala met her brother as soon as he came in glancing over Adharéal in worry. Nuada headed straight to their bedroom and placed her on the bed as the healers entered seconds afterwards. After looking her over they decided there was nothing to do but wait and apply the medicine the woman made every few hours. Nuada thanked them for their advice and it was not hard to see he wanted to be alone with his wife. Once everyone was gone Nuada laid in bed beside Adharéal watching over her and waiting for her to awake.

The next morning Nuada was in the middle of his stretches when his sister burst through the door causing him to draw his weapon preparing to attack. He sighed and lowered his weapon when he realized it was only his sister.

 **"Nuala what in..."** He began but was cut off when she ran over grabbing his arm and dragging him to the balcony doors throwing them open in excitement.

 **"Look!"** She cried with amazement as tears of happiness gathered in her eyes.

Nuada looked out and was caught off guard to see fields of green surrounded by lush forests filled with flowers and the once dry river to the point of over flowing as the warm sun sparked off of the crystal clear water. He took a few steps before falling to his knees. The sight was even more beautiful than he remembered but how could this be? His mind raced back to the events from yesterday as he turned to look at his wife. Could she have been responsible for this? It was the only thing that made since.

 **"There are villagers saying Adharéal did this"** Nuala said with a wide smile.

Nuada stood and went back to Adharéal's side checking to see if there was a change in her condition.

 **"She is greatly weakened brother. I believe it wise that we return to the BPRD. Our medicine's combined with their medical knowledge may heal her sooner. Plus it is dangerous for her here in this state"** Nuala insisted.

 **"You are wise sister. We shall prepare to leave"** Nuada said.

Nuala nodded and rushed out of the room relaying a message to her father by one of the servants as she gathered her things quickly and met her brother outside to see a covered carriage awaiting them. Nuada delicately placed Adharéal inside with Nuala as he mounted the horse heading towards the Bazaar.


	15. Chapter 15

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A high pitched sound rang in my ears making my lids flutter open. I immediately recognized I was laying in a hospital room and I grumbled unhappily.

 **"Adharéal?"** A familiar voice questioned.

I turned my head in the direction of the sound and smiled.

 **"Nuada? What's going on? What happened?"** I questioned in confusion.

 **"Adha!"** Another voice rushed in concern as the door flew open.

 **"Hey Red"** I said with genuine enthusiasm.

Red stood on the opposite side of my bed than Nuada. Nuada narrowed his eyes slightly at the intrusion but decided not to comment. Red smiled down on me but his eyes were still filled with worry.

 **"What did you get yourself into this time?"** Red huffed pretending to be irritated.

 **"I don't know...last thing I remember I was talking to a tree"** I said with a frown.

This seemed to grab Red's attention and ease some of his fears for a second as he smirked in amusement.

 **"You were talking to a tree?"** He questioned.

 **"I know how it sounds..."**

 **"Like you bumped your head a little too hard"** Red interrupted.

 **"Dang it Red I'm serious"** I huffed.

 **"It is more likely that you were speaking with a tree sprite, what your people may compare to fairies"** Nuada said with brows creased in confusion.

 **"In the field there was a tree. I could just feel something was different about it. It seemed darker, evil. There was some kind of enchantment on it, a marking"** I said searching my memory.

 **"What marking?"** Nuada questioned but I only shook my head in reply.

 **"I don't remember"** I said in frustration seeing that my memory seemed to be in pieces once again. Not as severe as last time but still I knew the frustration and fear that came with not knowing and I never wanted to be in that situation again.

 **"What matters is that you are alright"** Liz said making my head turn in her direction.

 **"Where did you come from?"** I chuckled but thanked her.

 **"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you go alone"** Red sighed.

 **"I wasn't alone Nuada was with me"** I said giving Red a hard look silently warning him not to start anything.

 **"Look what good that did you"** Red said with a huff.

 **"Watch your tongue demon"** Nuada growled clutching my hand tighter as I saw his jaw clench in anger.

 _Damnit Red!_ I swore in my head.

 **"Adharéal is nothing but safe in my care"** Nuada said angrily locking his hateful eyes with Red's enraged glare.

 **"Stop it you two. I don't have the strength for this"** I sighed in exhaustion.

The two looked at me before turning narrowed gazes on each other but they managed to settle down and keep their angered thoughts to themselves.

 **"You two need to get along seeing that you're gonna be working together"** I said turning a pleading look towards Nuada. He closed his eyes for a moment but nodded.

 **"Maybe you two should hang out you know, get to know each other a little bit"** Liz said with crossed arms mirroring my exasperated look.

 **"That's a great idea"** I added.

Neither Red nor Nuada looked too enthusiastic about the idea but the looks Liz and I gave them let them know they did not have much choice.

 **"Very well"** Nuada said with a sigh.

 **"Great now can someone get a doctor in here to unhook me from these machines"** I said irritably as I sat up.

Almost as if on cue one of the doctors came into the room. His face was shoved into the papers of my chart before he finally lifted his eyes to mine with a smile.

 **"Well you look great. There doesn't appear to be any injuries but you really need to take it easy. No missions until you get your strength back"** he ordered before unhooking me.

 **"Thanks"** I muttered as Nuada came to my side and helped me stand. His arm was firmly around my waist as I leaned most of my weight on him for a few minutes.

 **"I got it"** I said taking a few steps but Nuada's hand never left from around my waist.

I didn't remember the walk from the infirmary to my room being so long and I was slightly winded when we finally arrived to the metal door. I keyed in my pass code and the door slid open. Nuada laid me on the bed and as I glanced around I could see that Nuada had already made himself at home. There were a few books stacked on top of the dresser beside a hand made doll. His spear leaned up against the dresser as well and one of his signature silky shirts was thrown over the back of a chair on the small two seater table.

I felt the bed dip as Nuada sat beside me. He brushed a few curls from my face pressing his palm to the back of my neck as he pulled me to a gentle kiss. I eagerly accepted the affection as my lips moved against his. I placed my palms on his chest gently pushing up far enough away so that his forehead could rest on my own.

 **"I'm fine Nuada"** I assured him.

 **"Yes I heard the doctor my love"** He teased slightly before his smile fell and his eyes locked onto mine.

 **"What?"** I questioned with a smile.

 **"I must thank you Adharéal. You have restored the lands of Bethmoora, my home"** Nuada said with a genuine smile.

 **"What exactly did I do?"** I questioned.

He smiled as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest as he told me everything that happened.

 **"Really? I did all that?"** I said in amazement.

I could feel him nod in reply.

 **"Wow"**

Nuada and I stayed in our cozy position as we watched television to pass the time. I do not remembering falling asleep but I must have because when I opened my eyes again I was standing in a room inside a castle.

 _I was far older than eight years old from the looks of it I was either sixteen or seventeen. I was dressed in an elegant dress as a huge book sat open on a table in front of me. Draíochta was leading me in a spell as I repeated the words after her. After a few rounds of follow the leader I tried the spell on my own mixing the herbs and chanting the words written below me. There was a blast of inky smoke making me cough before covering my nose and mouth. Draíochta smirked at my failure but only made me repeat the spell. After being blasted in the face for the fifth time with inky smoke I growled in frustration._

 _ **"You have improved. This is a complicated spell. I was only satisfying my own curiosity"**_ _She said in that deep voice of hers I had come to know._

 _ **"You knew I would fail?"**_ _I questioned in frustration._

 _ **"I could not be sure of the outcome"**_ _She said._

 _ **"Well it was a failure"**_ _I sighed._

 _ **"You have grown much since you came to me"**_ _Draíochta said simply._

 _Draíochta was not a mean teacher however she was not overly enthusiastic but that was simply her personality. My rewards for accomplishing any of her tasks was usually to accomplish a harder one. I would not describe her personality as sulky since I had seen her smile and heard her lightly chuckle a few times but she could come off as indifferent. She always chose her words carefully even in the the most innocent of conversations and would much rather stand back and observe than give her opinion but I had come to respect and admire the sorceress. I had only seen a fraction of her power and it was safe to say she was extremely powerful. I definitely would not want to get on her bad side. She was well respected in the castle and known throughout the kingdom even the King himself treaded carefully when it came to Draíochta. However she was fiercely loyal to the King which I could never understand seeing that she rarely agreed with his decisions but she did not openly question or go against them._

 _As my lessons progressed I soon discovered that she also taught the King's son, Maloc. Like her he carried a mysterious aura around him however I could always sense more darkness within him but I tried not to judge him so harshly. He had been through a lot in life and seeing that I was originally afraid of Draíochta but she turned out to be one of the most wonderful people I could meet I tried to give the prince a chance. I quickly picked up that he watched me during my lessons and through out the castle but seeing that he never caused me harm I did not put too much thought into it. However to be honest this had gone on for years and I was simply tired of his spying from the shadows. Lessons ended earlier than usual seeing that Draíochta had things she needed to attend to. I gathered my books and left but I had that familiar feeling of being watched as I walked down the empty hallway._

 _ **"Do you plan on watching me from the shadows forever?"**_ _I questioned waiting to see if he would finally show his face. I huffed slightly in annoyance as I turned to continue down the hallway when the sight of someone standing in front of me made me jump._

 _Before me stood a boy about my age maybe a year older. He was dressed in dark clothing but they still looked incredibly elegant. He was fairer in complexion than myself but that wasn't unexpected. He appeared to be human though something was off about him that made me question if he was half Fae. He was about five inches taller than myself and I had to look up to look into his eyes which were in a word beautiful. They were a swirl of silver and gold encased in an amber ring. He had strong, chiseled features with full lips that were pulled back in a smile showing pearly white teeth._

 _ **"I believe you dropped this"**_ _He said handing me one of my books._

 _I stared down at the book in confusion. If I had dropped it I was sure I would have heard it but I was deep in thought so it was possible it could have fallen._

 _ **"Thank you"**_ _I said taking the book from his long fingers._

 _He nodded in reply making his silky raven colored hair fall in front of his eyes. For some reason I could feel my cheeks heat up and I could not manage to meet his eyes._

 _ **"It is dangerous for a beauty such as yourself to walk the halls unescorted"**_ _He said in a hypnotizing tone._

 _ **"You and I both know I was not unescorted"**_ _I smiled._

 _He smirked at my response before offering his arm to me._

 _ **"Shall we"**_ _He offered. I stepped towards him as he took my books from my hands they floated in a neat stack behind us as we leisurely walked towards my room._

 _ **"So you are the prince, Prince Maloc right?"**_ _I questioned._

 _He gave another amused smirk._

 _ **"You may simply call me Maloc"**_ _He smiled._

 _ **"How come you have not said anything to me sooner?"**_ _I questioned._

 _ **"I did not think you realized my presence. Draíochta has taught you well"**_

 _ **"Maybe you could help me with my studies"**_ _I said not realizing my tongue had a mind of it's own until it was too late._

 _ **"I doubt you would need my assistance"**_ _He said looking at me skeptically although I felt like he was baiting me._

 _ **"Maybe not but you never know"**_ _I shrugged focusing on my door that drew closer with every step._

 _I released my hold on Maloc's arm as I motioned my books towards me._

 _ **"Goodnight"**_ _I said turning back towards him only to find he vanished. I searched the hallways but I did not find anything so I turned and went inside of my room to see Thadius comfortably sitting in a padded chair reading a book._

 _We no longer stayed in the cramped room that we occupied on our arrival. We now slept in the guest quarters. We each had our own room but they were right next door to each other. Thadius had yet to realize that I was no longer the small child he had adopted but a young woman however he was content in knowing that I was not interested in any of the suitors that were brave enough to ask Thadius permission to see me. I chuckled at the memories as I looked at the man that I had come to view as a father. He had grayed causing his hair to look like a combination of salt and pepper but he was still as strong as an ox and looked years younger than his actual age._

 _ **"You are back early"**_ _He smiled closing the book and pulling me into a tight hug._

 _ **"Draíochta was busy"**_ _I shrugged placing my books down on my desk area._

 _ **"Stealing my books again I see"**_ _I smirked._

 _ **"You caught me"**_ _He smiled before tucking the book under his arm._

 _ **"Have you eaten? Dinner is on me"**_ _I smiled._

 _ **"Maybe tomorrow night"**_

 _ **"This is the third night you have cancelled on me. Where have you been sneaking off to?"**_

 _ **"That is not your concern"**_ _He said simply placing a kiss to my forehead before leaving for the evening._

 _I narrowed my eyes at the closed door and tried to busy myself so that I would not give into my curiosity but the fight was short lived when I heard the sound of Thadius' door closing. Quietly I creaked my door open to see him sneaking off down the hallway of the palace wearing a dark brown cloak. With a wave of my hand I was draped in my own cloak as I quietly followed after him however I soon lost him seeing that I was not familiar with the city streets. I pulled the cloak tighter around myself as I glanced around for any clue as to where he may have gone._

My eyes shot open as the feeling of someone stroking my face startled me out of my dream. Nuada smiled down on me as I snuggled closer to him before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was one of those rare moments where the BPRD was actually quiet. A few agents walked up and down the hallways but most of the day the hallways were quiet and empty. I once treasured these moments and would spend the day sitting in the Library with Trevor reading or listen as he explained his research to me. These pleasant memories made me punch the large punching bag hanging from the ceiling harder. I gritted my teeth in anger as my combinations increased in speed and strength until I was panting for breath. I wrapped my arms around the bag trying to steady myself as a wave of dizziness came crashing upon me reminding me I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Everyone else had been called on a mission, well everyone except Nuala and I. When the alarm rang out I rushed to strap on my weapons for the mission when one of the agents blocked me from getting on the re-purposed garbage truck. I tried to push my way past but the guy shoved me away. I narrowed my eyes in anger but it quickly turned into a smirk when I saw Nuada's lance pressed against the agent's neck.

 **"I'm just following orders"** The guy said calmly as if an elf wasn't threatening to behead him.

 **"It's ok go before more people are hurt"** I said quickly. Nuada gave me a look but he did not have time to argue so he only boarded the truck before it raced out of the garage.

I turned fury filled eyes in the opposite direction as I marched to Manning's office.

 **"Manning!"** I growled swinging the door open widely not bothering to knock.

 **"Yes, I will have to call you back"** Manning sighed in frustration as he hung up the phone.

 **"What's going on?"** I demanded.

 **"You heard the doctor. You are not to participate in missions until you completely get your strength back"**

 **"I'm fine! You had no right..."**

 **"I had every right!"** Manning interrupted as his voice raised.

 **"I am not going to put the lives of civilians and the lives of this team in jeopardy just because you think you are fine. Now, you should go read in the library all of this yelling and marching around is not going to help you heal sooner"** Manning said with a calculating look. I sneared at him knowing exactly what game he was planning. He would use this excuse of me being weak to keep from missions just to piss me off.

 **"Fine"** I mumbled under my breath angrily before heading to the gym.

And now here I was punching and kicking the stuffing out of this punching bag imaging Manning's face with every attack. I practiced a combo kick Nuada had shown me when I felt as if the temperature dropped ten degrees in a matter of seconds. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand as I felt my heartbeat quicken. Something was wrong. I looked around the gym but no one else was inside. I quickly turned around when I thought I heard the sound of footsteps but again no one was there.

 **"Who's here? Show yourself coward"** I said bating the unseen attacker.

A deep chuckle echoed off of the walls but I still could not see the source.

I clenched my hands into fists preparing for an attack but none ever came. The chuckle only lasted a few seconds before it was deathly silent once again. I remembered I left my weapons on a work out bench across the room. I quickly glanced at the gun and knives before running towards them only to cry out when I was sent flying in the direction I came. There was another chuckle.

 **"You always were so stubborn"** A voice said before melting out of the shadows.

My eyes widened as they fell on pale skin, dark hair and onyx orbs. I stumbled back a few steps as I continued to gape in surprise and fear.

 **"Maloc"** I whispered.

 **"Ah my lovely Adharéal. The centuries have been good to you"** He smirked coming closer.

 **"Stay away from me"**

 **"Is that anyway to greet your betrothed?"** He questioned. Although his voice was light his eyes hardened with malice.

 **"Betrothed? No. You're lying. You killed Draíochta!"** I said as my fear was replaced with rage.

His eyes narrowed towards me as he looked me up and down.

 **"You don't remember"** He said coming to a realization.

 **"Remember what?"** I asked angling my body preparing to attack him.

 **"Yes I killed Draíochta but that was only because she assisted in your kidnapping. She took you from me"**

 **"Liar!"** I hissed.

 **"I am afraid not"** He said showing no signs of deceit.

 **"She must have had her reasons"**

 **"That she did"**

 **"What does that mean?"** I questioned continuing to keep a watchful eye on him.

 **"She was using you for her own gain. She planned on making you powerful enough to overthrow my father. It was no secret that my father was not well liked but soon she realized that the two of you would not be strong enough. She made a deal with the King of Bethmoora to wed you to his son ensuring an alliance with the humans. In return he would allow his army to help her take over my Kingdom"** Maloc said again with an emotionless expression.

My face fell slightly as his words began to sink in. Could this be true? I mean at one point I trusted the sorceress but Draíochta was a hard one to read. No. I couldn't trust anything he said until I got all of my memories back. There was no way I could just take his word for it, right? However on the other hand besides killing Draíochta I could not remember him doing anything cruel. Still there was a gut feeling that left me uneasy about him but the limited memories I had about him were actually pleasant. Though what he said did make sense. If she was a traitor I couldn't be upset with him murdering her he was only protecting his people. I grabbed my head in frustration as I felt a headache coming on.

 **"What memories do you have of me?"** He asked taking another step closer.

I did not bother distancing myself as my thoughts continued to swirl around in my skull.

 **"What?"**

 **"What do you remember about me?"** He questioned again.

 **"Well I remember I couldn't trust you"** I spat.

 **"Really? Or is that what the Prince would have you believe?"**

An image of attending a ball in Bethmoora flashed across her closed eyes. Nuada held her in his arms as they danced and told her there was nothing to fear.

 **"I don't know"** I whispered as my eyes began to mist with tears.

 **"I can't remember"** I said staring into his onyx colored eyes.

 **"I can not restore all of your memories but I can show you the ones I was there for. Give me your hand"** He said gently before extending his hand towards me.

 **"No!"**

 **"Very well"** He said simply before retracting his hand and turning away from me. I watched him walk away and my voice suddenly had a mind of it's own.

 **"Wait. Please"**

He stopped but he did not turn to face me.

 **"Ok"** I sighed.

He turned back around to face me as he waited patiently as my eyes searched his. After finally deciding to act on my decision I walked towards him. He took my hand gently in his own.

 **"Close your eyes"** He said staring down at me.

I continued to stare at him before doing as he asked.

 **"Now picture what you do remember about us"** He whispered in my ear.

Suddenly images began to play behind my closed lids. I remembered walking down a hallway with my books floating behind me and a shy blush on my cheeks. Immediately it transitioned to Maloc and I walking in the castle. He seemed stand offish and refusing to open up to me but that did not stop me. A few more memories like this flashed by but then it stopped on a day I was leaving to go to my lessons and found a thornless rose laying at my door. A quick movement in the shadows caught my attention and I smiled taking in the sweet fragrance before delicately clutching the flower to my chest. A memory of Draíochta questioning me about my feelings for Maloc resulted in a small tornado blowing through the room in anger. As the slide show continued my eyes darted back and forth behind my lids trying to keep up. Maloc cradled my head in his hands as he placed a kiss on my lips and I gripped his shirt as I felt my knees weaken. The last memory was of Maloc and I standing before the King as he announced our marriage to everyone within the throne room. My eyes shot open as I gasped. I jerked my hand out of his as my chest tightened and I gasped for breath. I felt like I had been running for miles and I could feel my legs wobbling but I forced myself to stay upright.

 **"This...this can't be...why would...I..."** I stammered.

 **"There is more"** He said as his eyes softened.

 **"No I can't. Not today"** I said shaking my head as tears came to my eyes. Was everything I thought a lie?

Maloc wrapped his arms around me and I knew I should have pushed him away but I couldn't stop myself from crying and needed someone to hold onto to keep myself from shattering. After I managed to get a hold of myself I wiped my eyes and stepped out of his embrace.

 **"In time you will see my beautiful Adharéal"** He said reaching for my cheek but I turned away slightly watching his hands fall to his sides.

 **"In time"** He smiled before disappearing into the shadows.

No longer able to hold myself up any longer I fell to my knees and cried until I began hyperventilating.

 **"Adharéal? Are you alright?"** Nuala said in concern rushing over towards me.

I shook my head yes seeing that I couldn't manage words.

 **"Come. Let's get you cleaned up"** She said offering to help me stand but I shook my head and rose to my feet on my own. As we walked to my room I could feel her concerned gazes but she remained silent.


	17. Chapter 17

It was hours until the team returned from their mission. I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my legs drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around myself. I buried my head in my knees as I tried to make sense of all the thoughts and doubts dancing around in my mind. Nuala had come to check on me after she walked me back to my room but I ignored her. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, however now I was starting to reconsider seeing that I felt like I was going crazy with my circling thoughts.

There was another knock on my door but I ignored it thinking that it was Nuala again. My curiosity was sparked when I heard the harsh buzzing of my keypad outside of my door letting me know someone was trying to enter with the wrong code. After a few failed attempts the person knocked hard on my door.

 **"Adharéal?"** A familiar voice called.

I lifted my head at the sound as I felt my stomach knot knowing exactly who was on the other side of the metal door. I debated for a few second on whether to ignore him but I sighed knowing the longer I waited the worse the situation was going to get. I uncurled myself and dragged my feet towards the door.

I opened the door and instantly all thoughts vanished from my mind as I gazed upon Nuada. His clothes were covered in spattered blood along with a crimson streak across his left cheek. My eyes widened at the sight and I felt my heart quicken in my chest.

 **"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?"** I cried out in concern.

 **"I am fine. What happened to you?"** Nuada said ignoring my concern.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room before pushing him into a chair. Rushing into my bathroom I shuffled through a few items before finding my first aid kit. Not bothering to clean the mess I made I crossed the small room back towards Nuada.

 **"Adharéal I am unharmed. The blood is not mine"** He said stopping my hands from frantically tearing the first aid kit apart.

 **"You're ok?"** I questioned almost in disbelief.

He nodded with a smirk but it quickly faded as his eyes became hard and serious.

 **"I am more concerned about you"**

 **"I'm fine. I was just upset that I couldn't go on the mission so I took it out on the punching bag in the gym. I guess I over did it"** I said busying myself with straightening up the kit I half way destroyed. I needed to focus on something to keep from looking into his eyes. Nuada had this annoying habit of being able to tell when I was lying.

Nuada had not moved from the chair but I could feel his piercing gaze burning a hole in my back. I swallowed hard continuing to busy myself by just moving items around.

 **"That is all?"** He pushed.

I nodded finally turning around towards him but I could not meet his gaze. The chair creaked as he stood up and came to stand in front of me. He stood there for a few seconds staring down at me. Gently he placed a finger under my chin raising my head forcing me to lock onto his dark eyes.

 **"You are safe and that is all that matters"** He said as he searched my eyes. **"When you are ready to tell me I am here"**

Nuada said with a meaningful look. I bit my bottom lip and nodded slightly. Leaning down he placed a kiss on my forehead amazingly managing to avoid getting my clothes and skin stained with blood.

 **"I must bathe. Will you join me for dinner?"** He questioned. His face was set in a neutral expression but I could see the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I nodded.

 **"I'll meet you in the library"** I added.

Nuada nodded before turning around and walking out of the room. I could feel my heart break as I watched him leave. Although he appeared to be his usual stoic self I couldn't shake the feeling that I had hurt him with my distant demeanor especially seeing that he was only worried about me. I gave a deep sigh knowing that this was for the best. I needed to keep distance between us while I tried to sort everything out and get to the truth. It was not lost on me that I may be playing into Maloc's plan but I would play his game if it meant bringing me closer to the truth.

I stripped out of my clothes and started a hot shower to help relax my muscles. I smiled enjoying the steamy water. Eventually I changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose fitting crop top. My hair sat in a messy bun on top of my head and my face was freshly washed although I didn't bother with makeup. I stepped into my slippers as I grabbed my ID and headed towards the library. I opened the large wooden doors to find the library empty. I dropped into a chair across from the fireplace watching the flames dance rhythmically. My eyes began to droop from the hypnotizing scene and soon I was deep in sleep.

 _I pulled my cloak tighter around myself as my eyes darted from left to right until they landed on a cloaked Thadius. I saw him check over his shoulder before entering a small herb shop. My mouth twitched in curiosity. A group of Fae children chased each other around me before running off down the street. Quickly I crossed the street ducking into an alley as I observed the shop from a side window. The shop was empty except two large men that seemed to be armed. I watched as Thadius walked up to a young woman behind a counter. She looked him up and down before nodding in approval. Thadius disappeared behind a draped doorway. I bit my bottom lip as I did a simple spell that would make me invisible to the eye. Tossing my cloak in the alley way I waited patiently for someone to enter the shop so I could trail behind undetected._

 _After what seemed like forever an elderly woman entered giving me the opportunity to sneak inside. She drew the attention of the young woman in charge of the shop as they walked off towards a shelf of herbs. Quietly I darted behind the draped doorway only to come across what seemed like a maze of hallways and doors. The outside definitely did not appear as big as the inside. My forehead creased in thought and with a wave of my hand foot prints illuminated the path ways. Most of the prints were blue but there was one set that glowed an orange red letting me know it was the most recently traveled. I followed the foot prints down a hall to a door that looked like all the others. I pressed my ear to the door but I could not hear anything._

 _ **"Perlucidum"**_ _I whispered and the door faded away or at least to my eyes. On the other side stood Thadius. It appeared he was speaking to an empty room but I knew better._

 _The castor of the barrier blocking sound was an extremely skilled magic wielder. I could not think of a way to break the barrier without alerting the castor. I did not have a choice._

 _ **"Aperta obice"**_ _I said with a wave of my hand._

 _The barrier disappeared and standing in front of Thadius was Draíochta. She had a hand placed on his should trying to reassure him when her head snapped in my direction. Her deathly gaze landed on me but lessened into frustration._

 _ **"What is going on here?"**_ _I demanded as I entered the room._

 _ **"Adharéal? What are you doing here?"**_ _Thadius questioned._

 _I did not answer as I stared at the two._

 _ **"Did you follow me?"**_ _He asked angrily._

 _ **"Yes"**_ _I answered simply._ _ **"What are you two doing?"**_

 _Thadius looked furious but Draíochta stopped him from scolding me._

 _ **"It is time she knew"**_ _She said turning her head towards Thadius._

 _ **"Know what?"**_

 _ **"You are in danger"**_ _Draíochta explained._

 _ **"Danger?"**_

 _ **"Yes. I have...friends...inside the castle. They have informed me the King plans to promise you to his son, Maloc. Even as a child the King realized the power you possessed. He plans on using you and his son to conquer other Kingdoms"**_

 ** _"We have to tell Maloc maybe he can speak with the King. Maloc would never allow the King to do this"_** _I said certainly._

 _ **"My dear who do you think assisted the King in this plan? It is no secret that Maloc hates his father it would not surprise me if he took your power and killed his father. It is no longer safe for you here"**_

 _ **"No I am not leaving Maloc. We do not even know if he is involved"**_ _I demanded._

 _ **"There is nothing you can do for the prince. His heart is being consumed with darkness. I know you have felt it yourself. Although your presence has slowed the darkness it is still there. You can not save him. You will only corrupt your own heart in the process"**_ _Draíochta said calmly._

 _I shook my head not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say._

 _ **"You two are not meant to be. As painful as it may be to hear it is the truth. Fate has decided"**_

 _ **"Fate? This has nothing to do with Fate. Where is the evidence?"**_ _I cried angrily._

 _ **"You must trust me. Once you find the proof you seek it will be too late"**_ _Draíochta said with an ominous tone._

 _ **"What is your plan?"**_ _I asked._

 _ **"I do not feel it wise to tell you. Your heart is torn between loyalties"**_ _Draíochta said eyeing me with what I can only describe as sympathy._

 _ **"You do not trust me?"**_ _I questioned slightly startled by her show of emotion._

 _I could count the number of times I had seen emotion from Draíochta and they all equaled to amusement at best. Seeing the small flash of emotion from her unnerved me. I looked between the two but n_ _either Draíochta nor Thadius answered as they continued to stare at me._

 _ **"Tell her"** Thadius sighed._

 ** _"There is a Kingdom called Bethmoora. My coven resides there and you will be well protected. There are dark forces working against you. You can not stay here much longer._**

 ** _"And if I say no? Are you going to force me?"_** _I questioned narrowing my eyes at_ _Draíochta._

 ** _"I can not force you to do anything"_** _She said simply_

 ** _"I will if I have to. You are my daughter and no matter what I will protect you"_** _Thadius boomed growing frustrated._

 _ **"I am not going anywhere until I find out the truth!"** I cried feeling my power surge through me like liquid fire._

 _Draíochta stepped in front of Thadius as she eyed me with caution. I distracted her as I used my powers to attack her but made sure not to hurt her or Thadius. With the last ounce of strength I transported myself back to the castle. Once I arrived I stumbled a few steps. With one look I knew I had not transported myself back to my room, my intended target. My head felt light and the ground felt like it was spinning beneath my feet. I reached my hands out to grasp anything that would help me steady myself but my fingers sliced through the chilled air. I lost my balance and waited for the rough embrace of the stone floor but instead I fell into a pair of strong arms._

 _I looked up to see a blurry image._

 _"Maloc" I whispered._

 _ **"Adharéal?..."**_ _Maloc cried out. I could see his lips moving forming words but they were lost to me as I passed out in his arms._

Warm fingers fluttered across my cheek making me awake with a start. My initial response to attack whoever was near me but I found myself gently restrained.

 **"Adharéal it is me"** Nuada said gently trying not to scare me more than he already had.

 **"Nuada? Where am I?"**

 **"You fell asleep"** He said releasing my wrists.

 **"Dinner"** I stated as everything came back to me. He nodded in response.

 **"If you are ill I will bring..."**

 **"No I'm fine"** I said shaking my head.

Nuada did not seem convinced and I could see worry continuing to crease his face. He sighed as he stood and offered me his hand to help me stand.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled trying to ease his fear. It seemed to work as his shoulders relaxed slightly.

He offered his arm towards me and I wrapped my hands around it as he escorted me to dinner.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** So just wanted to let you guys know this chapter is under construction. I was just about to upload it when my computer froze. When I got it started again it completely erased the entire story so it was a good thing I posted Ch. 16. I was a little bummed out but it could have been worse so I'm not too worked up over it. Anyways thank you so much to those that are following and have Favorited my story. All of your comments have fueled me to continue and I deeply appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 18

I tossed and turned in my bed as my sheets were drenched with sweat. Images danced behind my closed lids. I whimpered as I felt flames lick at my flesh. Screams echoed around me as I seemed to run through endless hallways. The closer I ran towards a door the further it slid away from me. I leaned against a stone wall as I coughed straining my burning eyes to focus through the smoke. I did not understand what was happening around me but I could feel pain, fear and desperation clawing at my heart. I turned my head in every direction every fiber of my instinct telling me to run and get out but something else pulled at me telling me that I needed to find someone or something. I was not sure as I continued to stumble around blindly.

With a cry I sat up in my bed panting from exhaustion. Quickly I scanned my room making sure that the flames were only in my imagination. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath knowing that there was nothing to fear. I rubbed my temples as I stole a glance at my alarm clock. Silently I debated on whether I wanted to lock myself away for the day but knew that staying in these four walls would only drive me crazy. Throwing back my covers in one swift motion I walked into my bathroom closing the door behind myself. Seeing that it was early in the morning I did not expect to run into anyone as I made my way into the Mess Hall. None of the agents said anything to me I guess the slight scowl on my face was warning enough.

I pushed the door open and rolled my eyes when I saw Red, Liz, Nuala and Abe huddled together at one of the tables. I cursed myself silently knowing that I should have stayed in bed but the growl of my stomach kept me focused on the short line ahead with agents waiting for their breakfast. I thanked the lady that handed me a tray full of food before finding a nice secluded table away from prying eyes. I sighed a little deeper when I could feel stares burning through my back. I gritted my teeth and refrained from tossing my tray across the room mostly because breakfast was actually good today. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not notice Red coming over to me until I was swallowed by his shadow. I did not turn to look at him as I continued to concentrate on cutting up my pancakes.

 **"So. Uh. How you feeling?"** Red questioned before taking a seat opposite of myself.

I mumbled an incoherent reply but he knew I was telling him I was fine.

 **"It's kind of weird you haven't healed yourself"** Red said.

 **"Guess I've been tiring myself out"** I shrugged.

We did not say anything as we sat in a comfortable silence like when we were younger.

 **"I'm worried about ya"** Red said honestly.

 **"Yeah I know but you shouldn't be"**

 **"This isn't like you. I'm suppose to be the angry one"** He smirked.

I tried to contain it but I could not help but to mirror his smirk and chuckle.

 **"I think Trevor would disagree with you"** I said feeling my lips tug downward at the bittersweet memories.

 **"He was always better at stuff like this than I am, but we're family Adha"**

My eyes lifted from my breakfast and stared into his dark irises.

 **"I know Red but really I'm ok I'm just...I'm just trying to figure some stuff out"** I sighed.

 **"You wanna talk about it?"**

I did not answer as I continued eating.

 **"You know what I was thinking about?"**

 **"What?"** I questioned.

 **"Remember we used to sneak to the roof of the old BPRD. Everyone would be going crazy looking for us and Trevor would yell at us about how worried he was"** Red smiled before placing a cigar in his mouth.

 **"Yeah"** I laughed. The rooftop was our special clubhouse. We build a small shed like structure on top of it. It was shabby but it didn't manage to collapse on us so that was a good sign. The roof was the worse and best part. It was crooked and only covered half of the clubhouse. We would store snacks, blankets and pillows and we would lay and watch the stars and talk about anything or just simply sit there in silence.

It first started out as fun for us to cause frenzy in the BPRD but soon we began to grow and unfortunately our rose colored glasses were removed; and it soon turned into a place of refuge. One of the most painful memories is when Red actually realized how different he was from humans and how others besides Trevor saw him. Trevor had treated us like his children and told us stories of heroes both Fae and Human. Trevor did not attempt to blind us to the fact that we were different but he never made it seem like it was negative thing it was what it was nothing more nothing less. I guess sometime we would have to face the rude awakening that not many shared his views. We sat in our clubhouse all night in silence as I held his hand while our tear streaked cheeks stared up into the stars.

 **"The BPRD wouldn't be complete with out a clubhouse"** I smirked mischievously.

He returned my look but his gaze dropped slightly.

 **"Maybe we can do some training later you know...upstairs"** I smiled.

 **"Yeah maybe"** Red shrugged before standing up his mood seeming a little lighter.

He gave me a slight nudge before returning the way he came. I turned just enough to see the group leaving the Mess Hall out of my peripheral vision. I sipped on my juice as I hummed softly to myself. Leave it to Red to cheer me up. After sipping the last drop I could muster out of my drink I tossed my trash and stacked the tray before leaving.

I was not in the mood for much today but I did not want to waste the day in my room. I turned my mouth up in thought before an idea came to me. The Library. After making a quick stop to grab my IPod and headphones I made the short walk to the Library. The new Library was nearly three times the size of the old library. There were chairs and tables spread through out however at the top of a spiral bookcase was a small nook. The nook was a semi circular shape and reminded me of the Library from Bethmoora with it's stone fireplace and book shelves that reached from the base of the nook to the ceiling although it was short enough where you did not need a ladder. Across from the fireplace was a love seat and in a corner was a chaise lounge.

I did not have any interest in reading as I stretched out on the love seat turning my music up a few notches before closing my eyes. I relaxed as music soothed my soul. It was not hard for me to become lost in the music but soon my eyes snapped open as I could feel a presence near me. I jolted to a sitting position as my eyes scanned the small area only to be greeted with a cascade of long silver blonde hair. I sighed in relief as Nuada searched for a book. Apart of me wished I would have stayed wrapped in my music because the tension in the small room was enough to cut with a knife. I paused my music as I linked my headphones around my neck. I bit on my bottom lip unsure on what to do.

Nuada did not seem to want to face me either. I guess these last few days had convinced him that I was avoiding him. He had questioned me on it but I would only tell him I was fine and hurriedly try to leave his presence or place us in a group setting cutting off our conversations. I had done a pretty good job keeping to myself and avoiding him since the memories of Maloc came back to me. Slowly I moved to stand and leave before he noticed me even though I knew it was ridiculous it was worth a shot. Nuada grasped the book he searched for before turning to face me. My gaze shied away from him as I bit the inside of my mouth.

 **"Don't look at me like that"** I muttered.

 **"How would you wish me to look upon you?"** He questioned indifferently.

 **"Not like you hate me"** I sighed.

 **"I could never hate you"** He said simply as he took a few steps towards me but sighed when he noticed me tense.

 **"I should go"** I whispered barely audible to my own ears.

 **"Adharéal"** Nuada called and my heart tightened from the pleading tone.

 **"Nuada just don't ok"** I said becoming frustrated.

 **"Why will you not speak to me? Tell me what I have done to offend you"**

I could not manage to form words so I just shook my head side to side as I tried to control tears from falling.

 **"Whatever I have done I apologize mo grá"** Nuada called gently.

 **"I am confused. I just need time"** I cried managing to meet his eyes.

 **"And how do you plan to achieve this with broken memories?"** Nuada questioned in confusion.

 **"I...I don't know"** I said coming to a realization I had not considered.

Nuada crossed the room to stand a few inches in front of me. I saw his hands reach out but then return to his sides.

 **"I promised myself that I would not sway you by speaking on most of our memories. I wished for you to remember on your own on your own terms but I can not sit silent any longer while you are in pain"** Nuada sighed.

I looked into his dark eyes to see they were filled with emotion.

 **"Anything you wish to know I will tell you simply ask"**

I sighed as I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Unlike Maloc's calculating eyes Nuada reflected complete openness and truth. I did not second guess that he would tell me any truth I asked of him. I threaded my fingers with his as I pulled us to the love seat. I continued to hold his hand as we sat in silence for a few seconds.

 **"My memories have resurfaced but they have made me question things. I remember living in a castle not in Bethmoora. There was a prince named Maloc. We were more than friends to put it lightly. We were promised to be married but...** my thoughts went back to Maloc's words about me being stolen away... **but I don't understand how I ended up marrying you. I have this feeling that I was kidnapped but I'm not sure"**

Nuada listened intently to my words and I could not miss the way his jaw tightened when I mentioned Maloc's name or how I was suppose to marry him.

 **"You were promised to Maloc. I do not know the details Draíochta was not very forthcoming about what happened in his kingdom; and you could not speak about what happened without weeping"** Nuada said before pulling me closer to him.

 **"You were not taken from Maloc. You were never his to begin with. You did not marry him. Draíochta and your father, Thadius, helped you flee from the kingdom of Xanadu. You were in hiding in Bethmoora with Draíochta's coven. However Maloc is a very skilled user of magic and found you. The first time he attempted to take you Draíochta and her coven managed to subdue him. Although my father was not in favor of him taking your hand he could not ignore that he had legitimate rights to challenge me for your hand in marriage. I accepted his challenge and fought him. We were to fight only with one weapon of choice and magic was not allowed. He failed to fight with honor and nearly killed me but Draíochta banished him from Bethmoora"**

 **"And then what happened?"** I questioned nearly at the edge of my seat.

 **"My father decreed that Maloc broke the rules of the challenge first and therefore lost by default. He announced that we were to wed and seven moons later we were married. You looked breath taking. Draíochta was made the head sorceress and watched over you although that was no longer her duty. Bethmoora was united and the discourse between humans and Fae faded because of their love for you"** Nuada smiled running his fingers over my hair.

 **"You were a kind and gentle princess. You were always helping the less fortunate especially the children"** Nuada continued.

 **"Where was Thadius in all of this?"** I questioned.

Nuada's eyes fell from the question and I knew that I wasn't going to like the answer.

 **"He died before you came to Bethmoora. Draíochta explained he died in Xanadu protecting you"**

 **"What? No!"** I could feel tears gather in my eyes knowing I lost another father.

 **"Protecting me from who? Maloc?"** I asked.

 **"From the King of Xanadu. It is my understanding that Maloc did not attempt to harm you until he knew we were married"** Nuada said deep in thought.

 **"So he wasn't always evil"** I sighed slightly comforted by this.

Nuada did not answer as he studied my expression.

 **"These memories of Maloc. They have awakened feelings you once had for him"** Nuada questioned casually although I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

I smiled and leaned over capturing his lips with my own.

 **"I thought maybe for a minute. I thought maybe I had been taken from him and somehow forgot or something. I don't know. The feelings I thought I had for him were still nothing compared to how I feel for you. A part of me always doubted him and I always sensed the darkness but I tried to look past it. It is different with you. It is easier to trust you. What I had with him might have been infatuation but it was never love and never could be. Fate knew better"** I said finally coming to terms with everything.

My confession placed a smile back on Nuada lips and I could not resist kissing him once more. I laid in his arms completely at peace but that was short lived as guilt began to settle in my stomach. I knew I should tell Nuada about Maloc appearing in the BPRD but I did not want to ruin the moment so I decided to tell him later...eventually.

 **"Nuada"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"So if I was in hiding how did we even meet?"**

 **"That my love is a story for another day"** Nuada chuckled before placing a kiss to my forehead as he opened the book he searched for earlier and began reading. I snuggled deeper into him as I let his voice soothe my doubts and fears away.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was suppose to be just like any other day. I awoke late in the afternoon and nearly screamed when I felt myself restrained between a pair of strong arms. I could not see the person but the pale complexion easily gave him away. I chuckled and tried to calm my beating heart before turning to face Nuada. His eyes remained closed but I knew he was awake, being a warrior didn't allow the luxury of light sleeping. I inched closer to him as my eyes roamed his face. I smiled as I reached out and traced his strong features with my index finger. His long silver blonde hair fell slightly in his face and I nearly gasped as my heart quickened. He would easily give Cupid a run for his money as far as looks go. I pushed the strands behind his pointed ear watching as a subtle smile graced his features.

 **"Good morning"** I chuckled.

Nuada's eyes opened slowly as he smiled lovingly on me.

 **"I believe it is much later my lady"** Nuada said before pulling me closer against his naked chest.

 **"I am surprised to see you still in bed"**

 **"It is not difficult when I have you in my arms"** He muttered.

I could feel myself blush and buried my face in his chest. I felt his chest rumble with laughter.

 **"I do believe we should leave our chambers before we are missed"** He sighed.

 **"Let them miss us"** I muttered before attacking his neck with kisses.

Nuada smirked before rolling me onto my back as he laid nestled between my legs.

 **"Who am I to deny my lady?"** He muttered seductively trailing kisses down my body.

 **"Nuada"** I moaned arching further into his kisses.

 _Meanwhile in the BPRD_

Liz smiled happily as she helped Nuala hang decorations while Red and Abe decorated the huge Christmas tree in the living room of their home. A CD of Christmas music was playing softly in the background and the home smelled like cookies and other sweet treats. Red tipped a pitcher of eggnog to his lips as he happily chugged the beverage.

Liz was not typically the type to be completely obsessed with the Holidays, except for Christmas. Her family loved Christmas. At the time she would roll her eyes at the ugly sweaters and cliche aprons her mother would sport around the house. The smell of food and sweets would remain in the house days after Christmas was over as if the house had been overloaded with the mouth watering scents. Her father would sing along to music as he put up the tree and decorations outside. Liz hated Christmas in her younger years. The house would be full of relatives that she would not see until the lights and inflatable snowmen were resurrected. Everyone would smile and laugh as if the rest of the year they were not fucked up. Liz would try to find a secluded corner to pout and glare in and a sad expression crossed her face at the memories. I guess you truly don't know what you have until it's gone.

Nuala helped with the decorations although she could not help but feel like an outsider. She was slightly taken off guard by how festive the BPRD became almost as if by magic. There were wreaths hanging from the doors and along the hall ways. A few trees decorated with lights and globe like items littered the BPRD. It was strange to say the least but she loved seeing everyone so joyful and there was a happiness that filled the halls. In other parts of the BPRD, which were frequented by more of the agents, decorations symbolizing numerous other religions were placed. Abraham explained many of the other religions to Nuala and although she respected other religions she still found them rather odd.

Liz was handing out cookies and eggnog to Abraham and Nuala when the front door opened. Adharéal opened the door with Nuada following behind. She smiled as she greeted everyone. Liz walked over and hugged the couple taking Nuada completely by surprise. Red laughed at the expression on Nuada's face as his wife gave him a genuine hug before shoving cookies and a glass of eggnog into his hands. Nuada looked at the thick concoction and watched as his wife sipped happily on the drink. Nuada sniffed the glass and decided then and there he was not interested in tasting the vial smelling drink.

Liz changed Cd's as Red and Adharéal drank another cup full of eggnog. Adharéal hummed along to the music before singing happily. Red chuckled before joining in on the singing. He threw an arm around Adharéal's shoulder. Both of them were slightly off key and Nuada could see the warmth from the rum warming Adharéal's cheeks. He smirked as red released his sister and lifted Liz in his arms spinning her around. She giggled like a school girl as Adharéal clapped and danced around. Even Nuala and the fish man had joined in on the festivities. Adharéal laughed as she spun towards him grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the dancing couples.

 **"Adharéal"** Nuada called.

 **"Oh relax Nuada it's a party"** Adharéal laughed taking his hand and spinning around in front of him.

Nuada smiled in spite of himself and danced with his beautiful wife. It had been many years since he saw her so happy and carefree and he was slightly awed by the sight. As she danced she missed a step and fell into his chest. Nuada gave a heart felt laugh making his sister and Red turn in his direction with amazed expressions. Adharéal wrapped her arms around Nuada as she began to feel the Earth spinning faster than normal. Nuada eyed Adharéal who seemed to get further and further off beat as the song progressed. Nuada led them to a couch where Adharéal laid all of her weight on Nuada until the dizziness stopped.

The festivities took a calmer route as everyone made cookies, well everyone except for Nuada and Red, and Liz even had gifts for everyone. Later each couple sat together on separate couches as they watched It's a Wonderful Life on television. Adharéal began shifting in her seat as the movie continued until she could not take it any longer and needed air. It was one of the movies Red, Trevor and herself would watch on Christmas. Trevor was always taken with the movie and watching it without him here was slightly painful. With a deep sigh Adharéal got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen pouring a cup of juice and leaning on the counter with her back to everyone. A melancholy smile drifted across her face as she began silently mouthing the words to the scene playing.

 **"It was Dad's favorite"** Red whispered to Liz but his deep demonic voice was not exactly meant for whispering. Adharéal chuckled overhearing him as she sipped on the juice some more.

She silently sighed trying to mentally convince herself to get it together. It was a festive occasion and she did not want to spoil it for anyone but the Holiday's were always hard on her since the death of Trevor. Placing the half empty glass on the counter she ruffled her hair a little before heading towards the bathroom. She had a feeling that eyes were on her but she continued onward locking the door behind her.

 **"Come on don't ruin this for everyone else"** Adharéal whispered to her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

The more that Adharéal began to remember the more she wished she could forget all over again. She missed the simplicity of not knowing all the pain she had been threw even if at the time it drove her mad not knowing. Her life had not been all bad I guess but it seemed like anyone that cared about her ended up dead. An image of Nuada flashed across her mind and her fingers curled tighter around the sink. A wave of terror swept over her at the thought of losing him. No amount pain she had ever gone through would compare to that.

 **"Why does everyone I care about leave me?"** She questioned angrily. With a huff she turned on the faucet for the cold water and splashed her face lightly.

 **"Hello Adharéal"** A voice called.

A strand of hair ruffled from the warm breath near her ear. Adharéal cried out completely taken off guard. Her eyes snapped to the mirror seeing a reflection of Maloc who grinned deviously. Spinning around to face him her hands began to glow an orange, red like color only to find that she was alone in the bathroom. She turned back towards the mirror to find his reflection gone as well.

A harsh knock came from the other side of the bathroom door startling her again.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada called in concern.

Adharéal sighed in relief as her hands returned to normal before fumbling with the lock and opening the door. Nuada stood opposite of her with his weapon in hand although it was not extended to it's full length. A small crowd was huddled behind him. Nuala reflected her brother's concerned expression while Liz and Red seemed calm but ready for an attack. Abe stared at her in curiosity.

 **"I'm fine... I...I just"** Adharéal stuttered.

 **"I did not mean to upset you. Red should have told me about the movie"** Liz said narrowing her eyes to her boyfriend.

 **"No it's not that"** Adharéal said shaking her head.

She glanced back at the mirror which was hidden from the view of everyone else. In the mirror sat her reflection but the eyes were black bottomless pits and her teeth were sharp like knives. The woman gave Adharéal a wide smile causing her to scream. In one swift motion Nuada spun Adharéal behind him as he rushed inside the small bathroom. His eyes scanned every corner but he could not understand what had upset his wife.

 **"It's alright"** Liz said wrapping her arms around Adharéal's shaking form looking at Red with confusion.

Red's eyes were trained on Nuada but when Nuada did not seem to find anything Red's brow creased with worry.

 **"We should take her to Dr. Krauss"** Abraham said softly.

 **"That's a good idea"** Liz agreed.

 **"No. I'm fine"** Adharéal said still shaken.

 **"People don't scream bloody murder if they're fine"** Red said firmly.

 **"The demon is right. It would not hurt mo stór** " Nuada coaxed gently yet his eyes displayed his mind was made up on the matter.

 **"Alright"** Adharéal sighed in defeat.

Now here she sat on one of the hospital beds in the infirmary. Dr. Krauss clinked about checking her vitals and asking her questions.

 **"She appears to be fine, physically of course. With your permission my lady I would like to attempt another method of treatment"**

 **"Like what?"**

 **"Well I would like to enter your consciousness. Seeing the situation through your eyes would..."**

 **"No!"** Adharéal cried adamantly taking Dr. Krauss by surprise.

Adharéal jumped off of the table backing away from everyone.

 **"My dear it is very possible that your memories may have returned too quickly for your brain to process. You may be suffering from damage"** Dr. Krauss insisted.

 **"I said no!"** Adharéal cried in anger as she began to glow.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada said taking a step towards her only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. This did not stop him as he attempted again receiving a mild sting for his second attempt.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT CRAZY!"** Adharéal screamed as her glowing increased until she was enveloped in a bright white light.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light that filled the infirmary. Red wrapped himself protectively around Liz and Abraham around Nuala. Suddenly the light was gone and so was Adharéal. Nuada lowered his hand that shielded his eyes before turning his flaming dark orbs to Dr. Krauss.

 **"Where did she go?"** Liz questioned turning to Nuada for answers.

 **"I am afraid I do not know"** Nuada said masking the growing terror within him although Nuala looked sympathetically towards her twin.

 **"We will find her brother"**

 **"Yes, we will"** Nuada said with determination as he turned quickly and stalked out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Shout out to JulieMaggie for being the inspiration behind this chapter. Your review about her mind not being able to handle the old and new memories was the inspiration for part of this chapter. Is Adharéal going crazy? Did she really see Maloc? You guys will have to keep reading to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

Red rushed towards Nuada raising his stone hand prepared to deliver a harsh blow but Nuada was not an easy opponent to pin down. He quickly managed to avoid Hellboy before landing a light blow causing the demon to stumble. Although the demon was difficult to tolerate on his best day he appreaciated the chance to spar with someone nearly equivalent to his own skill. As they continued to spar he could not help but strike harder and faster at the demon. His mind was clouded with rage and concern. It was only yesterday that Adharéal disappeared.

Although he could not bring himself to say he liked the demon he did respect him. Long after his mate, commonly referred to as Liz, and the fish man had stopped looking he continued on the search. The demon cared for Adharéal very much and although he knew he only viewed his wife as a sister he could not help the singe of jealousy that burned within him. Nuada claimed Adharéal as his and would always dislike any other man being close with her but he was less protective with the demon and he knew that in his absence she would be well protected.

A punch to the ribs shook him out of his thoughts as Red landed another blow to the elvish prince. Nuada cursed himself for losing focus even if it were a harmless spar. If it was one lesson he would never forget is that when it came to combat in any form there was no practice. A friend today an enemy tomorrow. A good warrior never lost focus because one mistake could mean his very life. Nuada panted heavily and lifted his hand pausing. The demon gave a smug smirk while keeping his distance.

 **"A little too much for you?"** The demon questioned.

Nuada shot him a look silently showing he was in no mood for his jesting. The demon did not make any more remarks but chuckled as he walked past the prince.

 **"Get some sleep anyway we go look for Adha tonight"**

 **"Manning has instructed we not continue our search"** Nuada said with clenched jaw. The thought of the spineless man ordering him about already enraged him but now he was forbidding him from finding Adharéal. Nuada recalled the heated conversation as Nuada constantly repeated to himself not to kill the man. He swore an oath to his father and his kingdom.

 _ **"I will not have my greatest assets rampaging around the city. Does the meaning of inconspicuous mean nothing to you two? I will put agents on it."**_ Manning's words echoed in Nuada's mind.

 **"Yeah. He did didn't he"** The demon chuckled before leaving the sparing room.

Nuada glanced in the direction of the red demon with a smirk. Like himself the demon was not one to take orders easily. Both warriors were head strong, as Manning put it. After properly cleaning his weapon, a bath and meditation Nuada decided to try and get some sleep. He would not be much help if he was too tired for battle if it came to that. Closing his eyes he tried desperately to fall asleep. Soon Nuada was no longer laying in his bed in the BPRD but walking down one of the many hallways in his home in Bethmoora.

 _Nuada walked through the halls ignoring the servants that constantly bowed at him out of respect. His lance was strapped to his side in a sash carrying the emblem of the Bethmooran seal. Two guards opened the heavy wooden doors nodding in acknowledgement. Nuada stood in the advising chamber. His father sat on a throne at the head of a table with the seal of Bethmoora etched into the wood. Seven figures completely submerged in cloaks sat in chairs on either side of the King. Nuada bowed deeply to his father and the seven advisers._

 _ **"You summoned me father?"**_ _Nuada stated._

 _ **"Yes. We have gotten word that there are trolls invading our lands in the West"**_ _King Balor explained._

 _ **"You wish me to lead our men into battle"**_ _Nuada said trying to hide his excitement._

 _ **"My son, so eager for battle. I do wish for you to lead a small group of men on a mission. You are ordered not to engage. You will return here and report your findings. Do you understand?"**_ _King Balor said firmly._

 _Nuada bit his tongue and simply nodded to show his compliance. The King dismissed his son with a wave of his hand. Although it was not the mission he was hoping for he was elated at the possibility of battle. He wanted to keep his lands safe and at peace but a warrior cannot help but wish for battle as long as it was away from his lands. Nuada bowed once more before leaving. Easily he navigated to the gardens where he knew he would find his sister, the princess Nuala. Nuala sat on a bench with a few other maidens of the court and Nuada could not stop the smile that stretched wide across his face watching the sun illuminate Nuala enhancing her radiance._

 _Nuala turned feeling the intense stare of her brother. He stood on a hill yards away from her. Her gaze lowered as she tried to focus on the nonsense that her friends were chatting about. It was not long before Nuada's presence was recognized. The two ladies of the court immediately stood and bowed respectfully to the prince. Nuala remained seated but nodded her head gently in her brother's direction._

 _ **"It is a pleasure to see you again prince Nuada"**_ _One of the women spoke. She was not of elvish decent but a Fae none the less. She was rather striking but none could compare to Nuala in his eyes._

 _Nuada nodded in her direction attempting to be polite._

 _ **"I wish to speak to princess Nuala"**_ _Nuada said simply._

 _Nuala looked at her two friends who gave a sympathetic look but knew they must respect the wishes of the prince. It was no secret that he could be temperamental. The two Fae women returned to the castle sparing Nuala a brief glance._

 _ **"Fhéachann tú álainn mar i gcónaí , banphrionsa"**_ _(You look beautiful as always, princess.)_

 _ **"Go raibh maith agat"**_ _(Thank you.) Nuala said unable to meet his eyes._

 _ **"I wished to see you before I departed"**_ _Nuada spoke._

 _Nuala stiffened as she could feel his sadness at having to leave her. She closed her eyes trying to block the affection that was far from brotherly. Immediately she felt rejection and pain from her twin knowing that he felt her attempts to block his affection. This caused her eyes to meet his wanting to offer an apology for hurting him but she did not feel anything beyond the love a sister should have for her brother. The pain and rejection immediately disappeared to be replaced with steely anger._

 _ **"Why do you deny me?"**_ _Nuada questioned in rage._

 _ **"You know my feelings for you brother"**_ _Nuala said simply._

 _Nuada stood wondering what he could say to persuade her to see things the way he did. They were perfect for one another. Two halves of the same coin. Why could she not see this? There was no warrior that could challenge him she would be well protected and want for nothing. The two stood in silence as Nuada racked his brain trying to find the right words to say but instead he stalked off towards the castle in rage. Quickly he packed a few things before mounting his horse and heading towards the West._

 _It was nearly a days journey to the Troll camp. The Trolls had chosen a perfect location to set up camp. It was naturally fortified by the lush forest and mountains. It was nearly impossible to get close enough without being heard or seen. Nuada and his two soldiers tied their horses far from the camp and chose to continue on foot. They managed to get closer to the camp but there was still a significant amount of distance between the two. Nuada wanted to use the help of the forest Sprites but it was risky and he would not risk his people's lives on such odds._

 _After a few hours two Trolls left the camp traveling deeper into the forest. Nuada seized the opportunity and ordered the other two soldiers to stay behind while he went to investigate. Maybe he could subdue one of them and get information. His father's words echoed within his mind about not engaging. However his father did tell him to report his findings and right now there was little to report. His Kingdom was in danger and he lacked new information to report. Silently Nuada followed the two Trolls who seemed to be gathering fire wood and killing smaller animals he assumed to consume later._

 _The two Trolls talked among themselves and laughed until they came to a clearing. The clearing was beautiful with various flowers and tall sturdy trees but that was not what captured their attention. In the clearing sat a hooded figure. Nuada's eye narrowed at the figure trying to decipher if he would have three opponents instead of two. The odds were not ideal but he had faced worse._

 _The figure pulled the hood of the cloak back to reveal a cascade of dark curled hair. Her skin was as rich and radiant as copper. Nuada could not see her features but it appeared she was gathering herbs and fruit. Placing her worn basket near a tree she began attempting to climb the tree trying to reach the fruit high in the branches. Nuada smirked at her failed attempts which lead her to fall on her bottom. She stamped her foot angrily on the ground and pushed the tree as if she was trying to shake it. Foolish human._

 _While the woman was distracted the Trolls managed to make their way closer to her. She still was oblivious to their presence which they used to their advantage but their massive bodies were not designed for stealth and soon the woman realized their presence before they could attack her. Her eyes widened in fear and Nuada noticed they were the same shade as fresh honey. Snatching her basket from the ground she wasted little time before running in the opposite direction. Nuada hoped the two Trolls would not follow and would be content is scaring her but sighed in frustration as they chased after her. Although he had become frustrated with Human's greed as of late the young woman was on his lands and more than likely a citizen of Bethmoora and therefore under his protection. Nuada raced after the Trolls._

 _The chase was short lived as she was soon cornered. He could tell the woman had become disoriented because of her fear. Nuada grumbled and rolled his eyes at the woman before standing between her and the two Trolls with his lance drawn._

 _ **"You have no business here. Leave"**_ _Nuada commanded._

 _The two Trolls growled in anger and attacked the Elf prince. Nuada dodged their attacks and tried to refrain from attacking and opted for tiring the towering creatures. Troll skin was harder than stone and it was only a waste of energy trying to damage them with his lance. A few minutes into the fight Nuada was seriously regretting his decision for taking the two on by himself._

 _ **"Hey leave him alone you brutes!"**_ _A feminine voice screamed throwing rocks at the two Trolls however one struck the prince on the forearm._

 _One Troll was struggling with the prince but the young woman captured the attention of the second Troll. He growled and stomped towards her. The woman gathered her basket letting the other stones she held fall to the ground. She raced further into the woods leading the Troll away. Nuada fought with the cumbersome beast before he heard a scream. Nuada turned his attention back in the direction the woman ran off. The slight moment of hesitation allowed the Troll to punch him. Nuada landed against a tree and groaned in pain. His head was spinning but he tried to shake the dizziness not wanting to leave himself vulnerable but he only stumbled a few steps before falling to his knees._

 _ **"Hey you big oaf over here!"**_ _The woman teased sticking out her tongue before racing off with the Troll closely behind her._

 _ **"Women, trouble"**_ _Nuada grumbled._

 _There was another scream sobering him even more. He pushed himself to his knees going after the two. As he raced through the forest a violent tremor shook the forest floor nearly making him lose his balance. Finally he found the young woman standing over a large crevice in the forest floor._

 _ **"They fall for that every time"**_ _She chuckled staring down into the deep crevice._

 _Her honey colored eyes raised to meet his dark questioning gaze. Nuada glanced below to find the two Trolls in a heap both looking to have suffered from a broken neck. Nuada was irritated that everything did not go according to plan but he had retained his honor._

 _ **"You foolish woman"**_ _Nuada grumbled._

 _ **"Thank you for saving me"**_ _The woman said happily as if she did not hear the bite in his tone._

 _Nuada reached out for a tree to steady himself._

 _ **"You're hurt"**_ _She called out rushing to his side._

 _ **"Do not touch me!"**_ _Nuada growled although his words lost some of their sting as he nearly fell to the ground._

 _ **"Please let me help you"**_ _She urged gently brushing his silver blonde hair back assessing the damage._

 _A deep gash laid on the top of his head near his hair line._

 _ **"This is going to sting a little"**_ _The woman exclaimed before applying a paste to his wound then ripping some of her cloak to wrap around his head._

 _ **"I don't have enough supplies to help you here. Do you think you can walk?"**_

 _ **"Of course I can walk I am not a weakling"**_

 _ **"Well I want to help you anyway. I owe you my life"**_

 _The soft crunch of leaves signaled someone was coming towards them. The woman looked in the direction with worried eyes before watching the elf she bandaged stand up with his weapon. Two male elves emerged from the bushes with weapons drawn. The woman stepped back in fear._

 _ **"It is alright. These are my companions"**_ _Nuada sighed._

 _ **"My L..."**_

 _ **"We should continue before we are discovered"**_ _Nuada said interrupting the soldier._

 _ **"Would one of you mind?"**_ _The woman asked motioning towards Nuada's arm._

 _One of the men lifted his arm allowing him to rest some of his weight._

 _ **"How far?" T**_ _he other elf questioned._

 _ **"Not far"**_ _She answered._

 _True to her word the walk was not far before they came upon a village. The village seemed to be predominantly women. In fact Nuada had not noticed a man since they came to the village. The women eyed them wearily. A tall woman with a dark cloak and markings on her skin blocked their path. She addressed the young woman who saved him who spoke in the same foreign tongue however her voice held a pleading tone. After glancing the men over the mysterious woman nodded allowing them into her cottage._

 _After laying Nuada on a bed the woman looked him over before using her magic to heal him. The other two elves watched closely ready to draw their weapons. Neither one of them understood why the prince chose to disguise his identity more than likely because he was not sure if the women were friend or foe. However they complied with his wishes but they were still bound by honor to protect him. The wound closed and the young woman from earlier wiped the golden blood from his head._

 _ **"You are our honored guests. Please stay and join us for dinner"**_ _The mysterious woman said simply._

 _ **"Our horses are far from here. We can not leave them"**_ _One of the Elves spoke._

 _ **"You're horses will be safely returned to you. Is there any other reason you reject our invitation?"**_

 _The two elves looked at their once wounded leader._

 _ **"We thank you and we will join you for dinner"**_ _Nuada said accepting the invitation._

 _ **"My name is Draiochta and this is my ward, Adharéal"**_

 _ **"You are a sorceress?"**_ _Nuada asked._

 _ **"Yes however my ward is not that is why you were brought here"**_

 _ **"Adharéal you will watch over our guest until dinner is prepared. It would be a great help if you two young men assisted"**_

 _The two Elves looked uncertain but Nuada nodded. After everyone was gone Adharéal took a seat across from Nuada._

 _ **"How are you feeling?"**_ _She questioned._

 _ **"I am well"**_ _Nuada said._

 _ **"You should be careful in the woods there have been Trolls around. There is talk of war but I hope not it is a shame for anyone to have to lose their life in such a way"**_

 _Nuada eyed the young girl strangely. For her to be raised in such a rural village especially in the West, where there was little to no contact with Royals, she spoke as if she were a lady of the court. The sound of singing could be heard making Nuada glance in the direction._

 _ **"Sounds like it's starting come on"**_ _She cried grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the commotion._

 _Outside there was a small bon fire. The women cooked on the open fire and the smell was intoxicating. Many played instruments and sang. Although he did not recognize the language it was a joyous occasion. Nuada ate and watched the festivities though he was mindful of the forests and the looming threat of the Trolls._

 _ **"Dance with me"**_ _Adharéal cheered grabbing his hands._

 _Nuada stared up into her excited face. Her eyes seemed to pull him in as he stood. He decided to entertain her as he danced around with her. He had not intended to dance until he panted. Adharéal laughed but her smile faded as she stared into his eyes. Her excitement slowly replaced with something familiar that excited and terrified her at the same time. She lowered her eyes shyly but Nuada continued to hold her until he realized what he was doing. Instantly he dropped his arm from around her and went to sit back down doing his best to ignore Adharéal the rest of the evening._


	21. Chapter 21

The sun was setting on a forgotten kingdom. The orange sun illuminated the sky saturating the ruins of a crumbling stone castle now over run with weeds and wild flowers. Smaller homes were scattered in all directions of the castle and seemed to suffer the same fate if not worse. Vines wove their way up Alabaster columns protecting delicate flowers with it's sharp thorns. In the center of the once beautiful castle stood a massive tree. Underneath the tree in the shade of its luscious foliage laid Adharéal. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression grazed her features.

The expression was short lived once she began to stir awake. Adharéal groaned painfully gripping her head which felt like it was going to split into two. Pushing herself up to rest her back against the tree she took a few deep breaths as she waited for the pain to subside. Once she felt like she could move she took in the surroundings around her. Something about the place felt safe and familiar but she did not know why. Gently she slid her hand down the smooth bark of the tree before standing. Leaning on the tree for extra support she sighed before stepping away from the tree and exploring what little of the castle that remained in tact. Eventually she made her way back to the tree and felt the warm feeling of safety once more. Narrowing her eyes at the tree she wondered if she could speak with it like she had done with the tree sprite but after a few attempts of being answered with silence she leaned back on the tree.

 **"Where the hell am I?"** She wondered aloud.

There was no answer as she was left alone with her thoughts. Adharéal shook her head as she tried to fight an exhaustion that took her over all of a sudden. Adharéal narrowed her eyes at the tree when a thought came to her. Placing her palms against the bark she gasped in shock when she felt her mind being invaded by an unseen presence. She desperately tried not to break focus as she let the tiring feeling overtake her in her meditation.

 _ **"Adharéal"**_ _A voice whispered through her consciousness._

 **"Who's there?"** Adharéal cried out. The voice was strong but it did not frighten her.

 _ **"My beautiful daughter. You finally return home. You're journey has been a long one"**_ _The voice responded._

 **"Who are you? How do you know me?"**

 _ **"I know all that is living and has lived"**_ _The voice answered simply._

 **"Great another tree that talks in riddles"** Adharéal huffed.

 _The voice chuckled humored by the outspoken young woman._

 _ **"You come in search of answers"**_

 **"Yes"** Adharéal answered.

 _ **"Then answers you shall receive"**_

A bright white fog filled Adharéal's mind clearing it of all thought as she drifted aimlessly through what felt like nothingness until the fog lifted.


	22. Chapter 22

_Adharéal glanced around her and immediately knew she was in some sort of castle. Although the castle was mostly made of stone it did not hold a cold feeling to it in fact it was the extreme opposite. A fragrant breeze drifted along the wind that blew from an open hallway. Beautiful paintings made from wild flowers that grew from the stone decorated the walls. The castle was buzzing with life as servants hustled preoccupied in their thoughts. Her eyes took in all they could and quickly found the large tree that had drawn her into the memory. Her fingers brushed against the smooth bark. The sound of a child's laughter caused Adharéal to turn towards the sound in curiosity._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw the small girl dressed in a summer type of dress. Although the design was simple it was easy to see that she came from money. Her long coiled hair was braided in an intricate braid down her back adorned with gems and flowers. Her bright honey colored eyes looked through Adharéal to the tree behind her. The little girl sang and danced as she rambled on about her day. The sunshine around the tree seemed to brighten as a beautiful rose sprang from the lush mossy ground around it._

 _ **"Thank you crann Athair"**_ _The child chimed happily before weaving the flower in her hair._

 _At that moment a tall woman with the same honey colored eyes emerged from a hallway and smiled at the sight. Although the resemblance between the child and woman was easily spotted the unlike the copper skinned child the woman was the shade of rich soil deep within the Earth. The Amethyst dress she wore trimmed in gold radiated her dark complexion as a golden crown, simple in design yet decorated in various jewels, sat nestled elegantly in her cascade of dark colored coils that reached well past her waist._

 _ **"You're father is looking for you little one"**_ _The woman said with a smile as she kissed her finger tips before touching them to the smooth bark of the tree and bowing in respect._

 _ **"Look mother! crann Athair gave me a gift"**_ _The child said showing off her rose in her hair._

 _ **"Yes the Father tree favors you"**_ _The woman said brushing fer fingers over her daughter's braid._

 _ **"You may visit crann Athair another time but now we must leave"**_

 _ **"Alright"**_ _The child pouted before wrapping her small arms around the large tree in a hug._

 _ **"I'll be back soon"**_ _The child whispered quietly to the tree before following her mother._

 _Adharéal followed the two into what appeared to be a lounging room. The mother laid lazily on a chaise lounge while servants brought her a tray of various fruits which she thanked them for. The young child fiddled with her dolls that were made from materials found in nature. She was just about to sit them down for tea when large golden doors opened and a tall well built man nearly the complexion of the child entered. He beamed at the two as he stretched his arms out wide._

 _ **"There you are my sweet Adharéal"**_ _He called as the young girl rushed towards him._

 _ **"Daddy"**_ _The girl cheered as she jumped into her father's open arms._

 _He pulled the young girl into a tight hug as he spun her around. The mother looked at the two lovingly as she went to greet her husband. He lowered their daughter as he gave his wife a loving kiss._

 _ **"Daddy! Daddy look what crann Athair gave me"**_ _She said showing off her rose again._

 _ **"It is almost as beautiful as you little one"**_ _Her father mused kissing her forehead._

 _Adharéal stood observing the scene as if the breath had been knocked out of her. These were her parents. Her eyes misted with tears but she quickly wiped them away not wanting her sight of them to be distorted. She gazed upon the two completely in awe. They were gorgeous and the definition of royalty. Poised, gracious and loving._

 _ **"You have returned safely. This is cause for celebration"**_ _Her mother said happily._

 _Taking his wife's hand they left the chambers as a young Adharéal skipped happily ahead of them._

 _ **"Those were my parents"**_ _Adharéal said still in shock._

 _ **"Yes. You're mother Alba and you're father Cré. They were the last protectors"**_ _The wise voice of the tree echoed._

 _ **"The last protectors? Protectors of what?"**_ _She questioned in confusion._

 _ **"crann Athair. The Father Tree. My last protectors my child"**_

 _ **"I don't understand I've seen you on the seal of Bethmoora. How could my parent's have been your protectors?"** She questioned._

 _ **"I am the Father Tree I have raised many children one of which the Elves"**_

 _ **"Wait so does this mean I'm not even human?"**_

 _ **"You are human my child. Although I love all of my children the Humans were always born with a hole in their heart. They searched foolishly to fill it with possessions until they were overtaken by greed. Every generation greedier than the last. Although every generation a few are born that lack the hole in their hearts. Balance"**_ _The tree spoke._

 _ **"My parent's were apart of the few?"**_

 _ **"Yes and so were you"**_ _The tree answered._

 _ **"I...I don't..."**_

 _ **"The few that lacked the emptiness in their heart created a kingdom of their own. A protector was chosen after the death of the last protector. You're mother, Alba was chosen like her mother before her"**_ _The tree explained._

 _ **"So does that mean that I...I'm the next protector?"**_

 _ **"Yes. If you choose to be"**_

 _ **"What happened to them? What happened to my parents?"**_

 _The tree did not respond instead Adharéal turned when she heard the sound of soft singing. Laying in a bed that seemed to have sprouted from the Earth below lay a restless Adharéal._

 _ **"Sing mommy"**_ _She urged._

 _ **"Alright"**_ _Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead as she began a soft melody that eventually put Adharéal to sleep._

 _Alba looked at her daughter one last time before closing the door to her room. She hummed to herself as she walked gracefully through the hallways towards her own room. Before she could make it to her door she paused in her footsteps. Adharéal eyed her mother who seemed to have tensed. Adharéal's eyes darted sensing the darkness that hid around them. Alba quickly turned around and raced for her daughter's room. The young Adharéal sat up quickly scared by her mother's loud entrance._

 _ **"Come little one"**_ _Her mother rushed before scooping her up in her arms._

 _Alba's eyes darted around the hallway that seemed to have darkened. Gripping her daughter tightly in her arms she ran through the hallways using her powers to protect against the shadows that desperately grasped for the two. The sounds of battle could be heard much clearer and Adharéal buried her head in her mother's neck shielding herself from the scene. Finally Alba managed to make it to the Father Tree and placed a young Adharéal underneath it._

 _ **"Where is daddy?"**_ _Adharéal questioned her mother with tear streaked cheeks._

 _Her mother did not answer and tried to give her daughter a strong smile but the worry and fear was clear in her eyes. Alba had no idea where her husband was and although she loved him more than her own life her duty came first. Both of them knew that. She knew that he would find a way back to them. Taking a small vile from the folds of her dress she crushed a flower from the mossy ground in her hands and poured the contents of the bottle in her hand. With her index finger of the opposite hand she began drawing symbols in the tree and lastly on the forehead of her daughter._

 _ **"Stay here Adharéal. Do you understand. Do not leave for anything"**_ _Her mother kissed her forehead before rushing away from her daughter._

 _ **"MOMMY!"**_

 _The child Adharéal cried as she scooted closer to the tree as the sound of yells and screams could be heard. Adharéal gasped as she began to see flames rising around her. In the haze of the heat she thought she saw the dark outline of a figure. The flames seemed to dance as if in jubilee of the frightful presence. Small honey colored eyes locked with black orbs that drew you in like bottomless pits. The skin was pulled taunt over a bony skeleton as razor sharp teeth showed behind a wide smile._

 _Both Adharéal and her smaller self screamed in horror at the sight. The Father Tree began to glow stopping the figure from coming near itself or the child. The figure hissed and screeched avoiding the white rays as it slinked further into the fire and darkness. Smaller Adharéal raced towards the tree and wrapped her arms around it trying to hide from the monster. The next thing she knew she awoke in a forest she did not recognize and the Father Tree was gone._

Adharéal's eye opened full of alarm and weakened bu the amount of energy needed to keep focus in connection with the Father Tree.

 **"You saved me"** Adharéal cried throwing her arms over the tree.

 **"Yes but it took all I had. I was greatly weakened"**

 **"Where were you?"**

 **"I used the little magic I had left to transport both of us away from the castle. It took many years for me to gather my strength. I knew that our chances were increased if we were separated"** The tree said sadly.

 **"I wandered the streets and used my magic to get by. A few years later I met Thadius"**

 **"Yes the human man that first took you in as his own"**

 **"The king of Xanadu killed him"** I said sadly.

 **"Yes I know. I know it was hard my daughter but what lives must die"** The tree said wisely.

 **"And** **Draíochta** **"** Adharéal choked.

 **"Yes"**

Adharéal moaned in pain as memories surfaced. Everything playing through her head like a movie that she finally had all the missing scenes for. Her brows creased in determination as she stood to her feet. Finally knowing who she was and what she had to do.

 **"I know what I must do"**

 **"Yes I believe you do"** The tree said and she could have sworn she saw a smile in the smooth bark.

The clinking of something colliding with the stone floor drew Adharéal's attention to her feet. Instantly her hands flew to the necklace that was once around her neck.

 **"You are ready"**

 **"I do not want to leave you"** Adharéal said to her beloved friend and guide.

 **"Do not worry about me my daughter I will be fine"** The tree said.

A crackling sound echoed off of the dark stone walls as a sword like weapon began to create itself from the bark of the tree.

 **"Take this"** The tree instructed.

Adharéal looked over the weapon that resembled that of her husband's except it was made of wood.

 **"Go"** The Father Tree urged.

With a smile Adharéal gripped the weapon and made her way out of the ruins. A translucent figure seemed to appear out of thin air standing beside the Father Tree. At first glance you would not have noticed the transparency of the beautiful woman seeing that the strange markings on her face distracted from the oddity.

 **"Are you sure she is ready?"** The woman questioned.

 **"You doubt me my daughter?"** The tree questioned amused.

 **"No but...she is just a child"** The woman said staring off after Adharéal who was becoming farther and farther away.

 **"You know as well as I that she is a child no longer** **Draíochta** **. It is time"** The wise tree sighed with certainty.

Sparing one last look Draíochta disappeared into thin air with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

The rumbling trash truck came to a stop as it parked in the garage. Nuada exited the truck first later to be followed by Hellboy who scowled as he punched a nearby wall.

 **"Red!"** Liz called out in concern. Although she knew it was likely he was not harmed it still frustrated her that he was upset and she could do nothing to fix it.

Red's eyes swept over to his girlfriend and he sighed before apologizing.

 **"We will find her. She's tough. Don't worry"** Liz offered rubbing his stone like back.

Red hummed happily from the gentle touches. Liz focused on the Elf prince that soon disappeared from view and sighed deeper knowing there was nothing she could do or say to calm the Elf that was seconds away from going on a killing spree. Today was the third day and there was no sign of Adharéal. Liz pretended not to be as worried as she felt inside trying to be strong for Red as well as Nuada. Although Nuada pretended not to care too much about her or Red she knew he fed off of her calm exterior just as much as Hellboy did. It seemed his twin could not even calm his thoughts. Everyday that they returned with no new information Nuada became more distant yet aggressive. Liz even had to ban Red from sparring with him which was probably for the best if she wanted her boyfriend in one piece. The atmosphere was tense in the BPRD to say the least that even Manning had resulted to giving them paper copies of their assignments or doing briefings over speakerphone.

Nuada quietly made his way to his room although the look in his eyes could part a path throw the crowded hallways. Nuada gently shut his door as his rage began to build. Quickly he stalked over to his private dojo that was attached to his room. He slashed violently through the air enjoying the hissing sound his lance made. In a cry of rage Nuada tossed his weapon. The screech of metal assaulting metal made his ears sting but he ignored the slight pain. Falling to his knees he roared into the emptiness before collapsing his weight on his hands. How many more times must he fail his wife? How many more times did she have to be taken from him until he was strong enough? Maybe it was mistake taking her as his wife? He was no great warrior as he once thought. The demon had been right before. She was not safe in his care. A soft knock drew him out of his dark thoughts slightly as he turned to see Nuala standing in the doorway. Nuada sighed and lowered his head once again.

 **"Brother?"** Nuala questioned.

Nuada did not answer as he silently wished to be out of the company of his sister.

 **"Elizabeth was not wrong. You know as well as I that Adharéal is strong. You have not failed her. You only fail if you stop searching because you are consumed in your own self pity"** Nuala said sternly, well as stern as her soft voice would allow.

Nuada's brows creased as he stared at his twin. Never had he heard his twin speak so strictly. Nuada gave a melancholy smile as he raised to his knees.

 **"Was I wrong sister? I always thought I was strong enough to protect those I loved from danger but..."** Nuada stated not able to finish his statement.

 **"And that was your folly"** Nuala said without apology.

Nuada gave her another look of surprise though his eyes were still filled with sorrow.

 **"You always thought you were invincible. You never accepted another opinion that differed from your own. You were arrogant and foolish. You lead our people into a war you were so sure we could survive simply because Humans were not Fae. I am just as proud of our Fae heritage but I am not blinded in thinking we are Gods. Apart of me can not blame you and yet the other part is furious and wants to hit you over the head with your own lance"** Nuala stated growing more furious as she spoke although she managed to refrain from screaming at the Elf prince.

Nuada sat emotionless as he took the verbal lashing.

 **"However it is equally true that you are kind, brave and love your people. Your arrogance also brings determination all qualities of a great ruler. It is not entirely your fault. Father raised you to be a warrior and nothing else. It is only by a miracle that Adharéal managed to soften your heart"** Nuala smiled at her brother.

Nuada's mood lightened slightly although he still sat in the same position in contemplation.

 **"Do not lose faith Nuada"** Nuala said softly before exiting the dojo and ultimately his room.

Nuada stared at his weapon deciding whether to pick it up or not and the meaning each decision would imply. Soon his face hardened in determination as he stood to gather his weapon. The rage was not completely removed but it was significantly lessened. Retracting his weapon to a smaller size he tucked the lance away as he sat on the floor preparing for meditation.

On the opposite side of the BPRD Liz sat on her bed with Red's head laying in her lap. Red was trying not to beat himself up over what happened. He was only trying to do what was best for his sister and thought visiting the Doc was a good idea. He had no idea Adharéal would react the way she did. With a heavy sigh he sat up rubbing the headache his thoughts were giving him.

 **"I need a beer"** He groaned. Liz chuckled before telling him to lay down while she got one.

Liz stiffened as her bare feet touched the cold metal like floor. Quickly she padded over to the refrigerator only to hear a high pitch beep before Manning's voice filled the rooms of their home calling them for an emergency meeting. Red emerged from their bedroom with a less than happy expression. Liz tossed him the beer.

 **"Come on"** She said grabbing her guns and hooking them back in the holster as the two of them headed for the meeting room.

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time as they took a seat at the round table in the center of the room. A cloaked figure stood in a corner of the room where they could observe everyone entering. Nuada's eyes fell immediately to the figure. Instantly he made sure he stood where he could see the figure until his eyes locked with the wooden weapon in her small hands. Nuada's hand hovered over his seat before he marched up to the figure. A light chuckle was heard before the hood was drawn from around her head.

 **"Dia duit mo ghrá"** _Hello my love._ Adharéal smiled happily before throwing her arms around her husband.

Nuada stood completely stunned for a few seconds before his arms tightened around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Adharéal pushed away from him slightly giving herself enough room to look up at him as she prepared to explain what happened, but he asked for no explanation as his lips crashed upon hers. The kiss was sweet but the passion behind it was not disguised. Adharéal felt herself beam as Nuada continued to kiss her. This was not their first kiss but it felt like it in a way. There were no thoughts crowding her head other than showing the man she loved how much she cared for him. The sound of someone clearing their throat for the third time caused Adharéal to part from Nuada as she finally realized the rest of her family entered the small room. Smiling a little with embarrassment she faced everyone.

 **"Adha!"** Red cheered as he wrapped his sister in a bone crushing hug.

Adharéal smiled and hugged Red tightly.

 **"You're ok"** Red said as if he was trying to calm himself.

 **"Yes I am fine"**

 **"Nice weapon you got there"** Red chuckled immediately noticing the similarity between her weapon and Nuada's.

 **"Adha!"** Liz called coming from around Red.

Adharéal wrapped her friend in a tight hug before hugging Nuala, taking her completely by surprise yet she hugged Adharéal in return. Nuada snaked an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him placing a kiss on her temple enjoying her fragrant scent.

 **"Well I see you all know why you were called here"** Manning said to the group once everyone seemed to calm down.

Nuada never left Adharéal's side as Manning briefly welcomed her back before jumping right into details about a mission they would be embarking on. Nuada did not like the idea that Adharéal would have to be joining on a mission just when he had her back, however Nuada did not miss the fearless expression in her eyes and resolve. Curiosity burned within him but he also knew now was not the time for questions.

Adharéal hummed aloud as she removed her cloak. Nuada's eyes drifted over her figure. She wore wide leg pants similar to his own except hers were a deep mossy green color. She wore a deep peach colored top that clung to her and spiraled down her arms were the strips threaded throw her fingers and secured with a bow on her wrists. Although they were difficult to see unless she moved her shoes resembled her top in color as well as how they crossed up the lower portion of her leg. Her movements were gentle and delicate although there was a fierceness about her that made his pride grow seeing as she was his wife. Adharéal seemed completely calm although she did not seem to have much to say. She threaded her fingers with his own as they sat in the armored garbage truck rumbling towards their destination.

Silently everyone exited the truck preparing to take their position. Liz and Adharéal were one team while Red and Nuada were the second. The four prepared to separate when Adharéal pulled Nuada to her. Placing a gentle hand on his hard chest her honey colored eyes locked onto his dark orbs.

 **"Is breá liom tú"** _I love you_. Adharéal said sincerely.

 **"Tá a fhios agam mo chroí"** _I know my heart_. Nuada answered.

A wide smile stretched across her full lips before she regrettably let Nuada go and left with Liz who was walking away from Red.

 **"Ready?"** Liz questioned with a serious expression.

Adharéal nodded as she clutched her weapon tighter in her palms. Turning their attention to the mission at hand. The two groups entered from two separate entrances of an abandoned insane asylum where reports of disappearances and paranormal activity had frightened the locals away.

Liz kicked the door open as she and Adharéal stood on opposite sides of the door. Adharéal nodded and quickly entered the room scanning for any other intruders.

 **"Clear"** She called before Liz entered pointing her gun into the darkness.

Liz lowered her gun and created a ball of fire trying to create enough light to see.

 **"I got it"** Adharéal said as she placed her palms on the ground. Closing her eyes in concentration.

At first Liz did not notice anything and looked at Adharéal in confusion. Before Liz could open her mouth to question Adharéal a soft glow began to illuminate the walls and ceilings of the Asylum shining a neon blue color. Liz looked with amazement at the glowing fungi before continuing forward.

 _Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Asylum_

Red and Nuada were entering through a door that had long been removed. Red and Nuada looked at sleeping bags and other items that were covered in spider webs and dust. It appeared a few homeless people or runaways had bunked her but from the looks of it they never left. Both men were on alert expecting anything to come at them when Nuada raised a hand signalling for Red to stop. Red followed Nuada's line of site to see a porous fungus beginning to grow rapidly on the walls and ceiling. It was hard to see how far the fungus went seeing that the moonlight did not give much light. Nuada's hand tightened around his lance as he narrowed his eyes expecting poisonous gas or something to attack them however the corners of his mouth turned upward when they began to glow making it easier to see.

 **"What the hell?"** Red questioned.

 **"It's Adharéal"** Nuada said before continuing forward.

Red and Nuada had searched most of the area they were assigned to and was beginning to think that the locals had overactive imaginations or it was only Fae passing through when the sound of scratching echoed around them.

 **"Did you hear that?"** Red questioned.

Nuada did not answer as his eyes darted around the room. Something caught his eye but it moved in a jerky fast pace that made it seem as if it were a blur.

 **"Demon be on alert"** Nuada warned as everything went quiet.

Red groaned in pain as he was sent crashing into Nuada. Both of them flew a few feet away from where they stood and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

 **"Foolish demon I said.."** Nuada growled before he saw a flash coming towards them.

He knew he would not have time to make it to his feet so he grabbed his lance and prepared for defense. The creature appeared to be a woman who was nearly skin and bones with long black hair that fell in her face as her razor sharp nails clawed at him. Nuada used his feet to push her back long enough to get to his feet. A loud screech came from the woman before she attacked him once again. Nuada swung at the woman trying to avoid her claws. A large, red, stone hand punched the woman in the jaw sending her sailing away from the Elf prince. The woman's feet landed on the wall as she defied gravity and jumped back towards the two.

 **"Look out!"** Red yelled watching the woman begin to spin turning into a whirlwind of blades.

Red and Nuada managed to dodge the attack although Red felt once of her claws grind against his stone hand. Red looked down to see small scratches barely scraping the surface. Red had been in many fights and blocked many weapons with his stone hand but none had ever managed to actually scratch him until now.

 **"Shit"** Red sighed under his breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Liz and Adharéal continued to remain on alert but to be honest they were becoming rather bored since it did not seem like anything un natural was hiding in the Asylum. Adharéal sighed as they came to another room in the Asylum. Both women took their positions to search the room. Adharéal pushed the cracked door open as her eyes swept over the room preparing to tell Liz there was nothing there when her eyes fell on something huddled in a corner covered with a blanket. It was difficult to tell if it was a person but she knew that she had to check. Taking a shaky breath she slowly crept towards the object and in one swift motion pulled the blanket off. She gave a shriek when a stack of books fell at her feet. Placing a hand over her beating heart she chuckled to herself.

 **"Oh My God!"** Liz cried out in horror.

Adharéal dropped the blanket rushing to the room next door. Liz was still standing at the door staring inside in terror.

 **"Liz. You ok?"**

Liz nodded her head as she finally pulled her eyes away from whatever was inside the room. Covering her mouth with her hand she took a few steps down the hall before vomitting everywhere.

 **"Liz!"** Adharéal called out in concern.

Liz lifted a hand letting her know she was fine before heaving once again.

Adharéal turned towards the entrance of the door and felt her stomach drop as she tried to get a hold of her nerves. Taking a few steps she finally stood in the doorway and turned her gaze inside of the room. Her hand muffled a scream as she looked at the bodies laying inside the room. Some were just bones while one was skinned and butchered. Blood covered the room except for the made bed that was the only clean item inside the room. Adharéal's hair stood up on the back of her neck as she looked at the pristine bed that contrasted to the horror around it. Adharéal's eyes found a child dressed in a school uniform clutching a G.I Joe. His dead eyes still wide with terror.

Adharéal could not look at the room any longer as she turned away and rested her back against the wall outside. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly slid down the wall before sitting on the worn wooden floor. Her hand was still covering her mouth as she shook with sobs. She turned to see Liz avoiding looking in the room but managed to close the door.

 **"You ok?"** She questioned quietly.

 **"I don't know...there's a child..."** Adharéal whispered.

 **"I saw"** Liz said sadly.

Adharéal clutched her jaw as she took deep breaths. Pushing to her feet she faced Liz.

 **"Whatever did this seems to favor this room. If it's not here then it's probably found the guys"** Liz said rationally.

Liz pushed a button on her radio that was attached her to her holster. Raising the box towards her lips she called out for Red to see if they were ok. Red did not answer but she could hear the sounds of struggling and scraping. The sound of a gunshot could be heard over the radio as the sound echoed from somewhere further into the Asylum. Both women looked at each other in worry before rushing towards the sound.

Red and Nuada fought the creature but she was incredibly fast. She managed to slash Nuada's shirt but thankfully she did not draw blood. Nuada's patiece was thinning with the creature and he almost smiled when he finally had the opportunity to strike a fatal blow. Before his weapon could behead the creature the whiz of a bullet darted past his ear. The creature shrieked grabbing a hold of her arm in pain as she ran off in search of cover to heal. Nuada turned his angry gaze to Red for a second before taking off after the creature. Nuada glanced in the two directions the creature could have fled but he did not know which path to take. Red walked up beside him with a stern expression.

 **"Which way blondy?"** Red gruffed.

 **"How am I to know?"** Nuada answered in irritation.

 **"Well we better figure it out before that thing finds the girls"** Red said determined.

 **"Let's split up"** Red urged.

 **"We could barely handle it together. Seperating would not be wise. You will be no use to your mate if you are dead"** Nuada said with a slight smirk.

Red grumbled catching the insult but decided that there were more important issues than going back and forth with the Elf prince.

 **"We will have to guess"** Red decided.

The sound of a woman's scream caused both to turn in concern towards the sound of the scream. Nuada and Red raced in the direction to see the creature fly across the room covered in flames. The shrieking caused Liz and Adharéal to cover their ears while Red and Nuada took the opportunity to kill the creature.

 **"You two ok?"** Red questioned although his complete focus was on Liz.

Adharéal smiled at the two but then it fell when she remembered the horrible scene she witnessed earlier.

 **"We found bodies"** Adharéal said grimly. **"It was...beyond words"**

 **"I'll call Manning"** Red said before talking through his radio.

Adharéal's thoughts were still haunted from the images she witness in that small room. She jumped slightly from the brush of Nuada's knuckles across her cheek. Nuada knew all too well the horror of death but right now he was focused on Adharéal. She gave a sad smile before taking his hand in hers. She leaned against him for mere seconds completely drained from the day.

Adharéal stared off into space as everyone else sat in silence. Liz mirrored her expression before grabbing Red's hand and giving him a meaningful smile. Missions like these always made her grateful that she had him in her life. Adharéal seemed to be taking it pretty rough.

 **"You know what we need. We need to party"** Liz called breaking the unbearable silence.

 **"I could go for some fun right now"** Adharéal answered honestly sitting up a little straighter.

 **"We just have to figure out how to get these two out"** Liz said motioning towards Nuada and Red.

 **"I have an idea"** Adharéal smiled.

The four disappeared into Red and Liz's room. After getting cleaned up the guys sat on the couch waiting on the two women to emerge. The scene in Liz's bedroom was like something out of a chick flick. Liz sat at her vanity sweeping eyeshadow on her eyes while Adharéal bummed some of her makeup before asking for help with her winged liner. Next it was time for outfits. After throwing half of the closet on the bed they both finally decided on something and headed downstairs.

 **"Ok we're ready"** Liz called as they descended down the stairs.

Red and Nuada stared up at the two women coming towards them. Red whistled in approval as Nuada gave the demon a sharp look but Red was oblivious. His eyes were locked on Liz and how the blood red dress she wore clung to her curves. Nuada glanced over Liz thinking her dress exposed far more than it should have for a respectable woman.

Nuada nearly growled with lust as his eyes fixed on Adharéal. She wore a one piece jumpsuit with floral cut outs on either side while the fabric looped around her neck. Her entire back exposed as the band of the pants rested snuggly on her hips. The legs on the jumpsuit were parachute like before gripping her ankles. Adharéal wore a pair of low heel ankle boots and minimal jewelry.

 **"So what do you think?"** She questioned Nuada.

Nuada's eyes raised to meet hers as he snaked an arm around her waist.

 **"You look beautiful as always"** Nuada said moving closer to kiss her.

 **"Ok enough of that"** Red said interrupting the two.

 **"I think we're forgetting something"** Red said annoyed but his eyes drooped with sadness.

 **"No we aren't"** Adharéal smiled. **"sume a daemonio"**

Before their eyes the once massive red demon transformed into a tall tan skinned well built man with shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black V-neck shirt and dark washed jeans with black work boots.

 **"I don't think it worked"** Liz frowned.

 **"Yeah it did I just made it so you could still see him"** Red walked away from the group and found a mirror in the guest bathroom.

Red ran his fingers through his hair in amazement as he took in his reflection.

 **"Damn"** He smiled checking himself out.

 **"So how does this work do I turn back at midnight?"** Red laughed facing Adharéal.

 **"Well seeing that it's almost ten o'clock I would hope not. It'll last until I change you back. So where are we heading?"**

 **"This club I used to go to when I was younger"** Liz said with an excited smile.

 **"Cool let's go"**

 **"How do we get out?"** Red wondered aloud.

 **"We walk until we can catch a cab"** Adharéal said sarcastically.

 **"I'm serious"**

 **"So am I. No one knows it's you. We can just lie and say you're an agent. There's so many of them no one will ever know if we're lying or not"**

 **"Yeah but Liz is with me won't they think she's sleeping around or something"**

 **"I doubt she cares...do you care?"** Adharéal asked staring at Liz.

 **"Not really if it means Red can finally get out of here"** Liz smiled taking Red's hand in her own.

 **"Let's do this"** Adharéal cheered before following Nuada to the door.

The four of them walked down the hallways trying not to draw much attention although they were failing, especially seeing that Liz was dressed in. They neared the elevator that would take them to freedom and piled in before Adharéal slid her badge and pressed the number to the top floor. The elevator doors opened leading them through the reception area. The reflection of a pale skinned well built man with longe blonde hair and dark eyes with an arm wrapped around Adharéal reflected off of the reception desk. Liz's grip tightened in his larger hands. He looked down on her giving her a reassuring smile.

 **"Don't worry"** He whispered low enough for only her to hear.

Nuada pushed open the glass doors and a cool breeze brushed across Red's face and he closed his eyes giving himself to the moment. It was easy to take simple blessings for granted when you had the luxury of enjoying them everyday. Adharéal smiled happily at her brother.

 **"Let's catch a cab further down the street"** Liz said wanting to get as far away from the BPRD as they could before anything could go wrong.

The four of them walked a few blocks before Nuada managed to snag them a cab by standing in on coming traffic daring the yellow machines to hit him.

 **"Are you crazy?"** The cabbie yelled as they piled into the cab.

 **"Do you wish to find out"** Nuada said calmly making the cabbie break eye contact with Nuada through the rear view mirror and quickly pull away from the cab.

 **"Try not to threaten anyone tonight ok. Please mo grá"** Adharéal begged in whispered tone close to his ear.

Nuada gave the cabbie an annoyed expression before softening his gaze and nodding in agreement.

 **"Thank you"** She smiled before kissing him on the cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

The cab ride would have seemed longer than it was but between Liz and Red's excitement the small yellow cab was a buzz with conversation. Nuada was quiet but I could not miss his confused expressions as we talked about some of modern days marvels like discotechs, clubs and other things that equally confused him. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I explained what we were talking about but it didn't do much to erase his confused expression.

 **"I can show you better than I can tell you"** I laughed looping my arm around his.

He smiled looking down at our entangled arms. I turned my attention back to Liz as we continued to ramble on. The cab came to a jerking stop outside of a club with neon lights and a line of people. I squealed in excitement pulling Nuada towards the door when two bouncers stopped us.

 **"Back of the line"** The man said facing his open palm at me.

 **"Oh I don't think you mean that"** I said staring at the man in the eyes.

He raised a brow at me before he gave me a blank expression.

 **"My apologies"** The boucer muttered before making room for us to pass.

The inside was your typical club scene although it was rather classy looking. Neon lights pulsed all around us as the music vibrated through my chest. We lost Red and Liz minutes after we entered the club.

 **"Come on let's dance"** I said pulling Nuada in the crowd squeezing through people before finding a small amount of space to dance.

I placed Nuada's hands on my hips as I swayed back and forth to the beat with my arms up. Nuada pulled me flush against his chest. I smirked grinding my hips against him.

 **"Adharéal"** Nuada groaned as his fingertips dug into my hips.

I placed my lips upon his expecting a gentle kiss but gasped in surprise when Nuada locked me against his chest as his tongue pushed between my lips showing his dominance. I grabbed onto his shoulders when someone collided into me nearly knocking me to the ground if it had not been for Nuada's reflexes and strength.

 **"It's ok I'm alright"** I said turning around to see a woman close to my age if not younger clutching onto me for dear life as she chuckled wildly.

 **"I'm ssssoooo sorry dude"** She slurred swaying a little to regain her balance.

I held onto her tightly and walked her over to the bar and rested her in a chair with Nuada close behind.

 **"I could use a drink"** I said fanning myself feeling the heat from all the moving bodies building up.

Nuada guided me towards a seat at the bar before sitting beside me. I could see his disapproving stares as I downed my third glass but I didn't care. There were few times I got to really cut loose and have fun. Honestly I'm not really into clubs and liquor but when your life is nothing but an endless string of stressful events and you have some kind of magical kingpin trying to kill you or whatever you start to crave a taste of the wild care-free life. All I want is just a taste so I don't see the harm in it. Tomorrow I'll wake up with a hangover and pray to God that nothing crazy happens because I'm going to be zero help.

I spun around laughing as the music floated around me and I was certain if I reached my hand out I could grasp it between my fingers. Lights and people blurred together and I felt like I was alone dancing on the floor until I heard this annoying sound constantly in my ear. I stopped dancing trying to focus as I felt a warm breeze blow across my ear and something restrained me.

 **"Nuada"** I mumbled feeling the arms tighten around me.

 **"It's alright"** A voice assured me.

I struggled out of the arms but they held onto me firmly.

 **"Let go of me. Nuada!"** I called out.

 **"It's ok baby let's just dance"** I voice said.

 **"No. No. I have to find my Nuada. Nuada!"** I said struggling a little more as I felt my back press against something cold.

I could feel lips caressing my cheek and neck but they didn't feel right.

 **"Nuada!"** I cried as loud as I could until a large hand covered my mouth.

I was in full panic mode right now but my vision was still hazy so I kept struggling trying to create distance between me and the guy holding me captive. I cried in shock from my sudden release and stumbled a few steps until someone caught me.

 **"Woa easy Adha"** A familiar rough voice said.

There was commotion and yelling.

 **"He ain't worth it blondy. Is he more important than Adha?"** Red questioned Nuada who had my assailant lifted off the ground by his neck.

 **"Aye man I ain't do nothin I swear"** The guy pleaded fighting for air to manage each word.

Nuada did not say anything he simply slammed him down on the ground. The guy groaned in pain as he slowly made his way to his feet however Nuada left him to struggle as he wrapped his arms around me.

 **"I want to go"** I pleaded leaning my weight against Nuada.

 **"Ok let's go"** Liz said.

 **"No!"** I said a little louder than I intended.

 **"You two stay or leave whatever but have fun"** I muttered.

 **"Are you sure?"** Liz asked.

 **"Yeah this is special for you guys"** I smiled leaning my head on Nuada's shoulder.

 **"Plus I want you all to myself"** I chuckled brushing my lips across Nuada's cheek.

 **"I will make sure no harm comes to her"** Nuada assured although neither Liz nor Red doubted his ability to protect Adharéal.

I felt my lids becoming heavy so I leaned against Nuada and the next thing I knew I was being laid down on what felt like clouds.

 **"Nuada?"** I questioned.

Nuada shushed me and I could feel him moving away from me so I shot up and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him on top of me. My lips crashed onto his until I had to pull away to keep from suffocating. The night continued with urgent kisses and clothes being tossed on the floor.

The next morning I laid tangled around Nuada or so I thought although when I opened my eyes my naked body was barely being covered by my comforter. My eyes widened as I silently began panicking. How the hell did I get to my house? The last I remembered was dancing in the club. I buried my head in my hands as the beginning of my hangover began hammering at my brain.

 **"Drink this"** A familiar voice said making me turn towards the sound.

I saw Nuada wearing only his signature karate kid pants holding what looked like a smoothie. I took the glass and began drinking the concoction. I nearly spat the drink out as I began gagging.

 **"This is not a smoothie"**

 **"I never claimed it was"** Nuada said with a mocking smile.

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It will help"** Nuada said simply. **"Drink"**

I narrowed my eyes at his snappy tone but managed to force the disgusting drink down now keeping it down was somewhat of a struggle but after a few minutes I decided it was safe to open my mouth without the fear that everything would come back up. I blindly placed the cup on my nightstand but completely missed as Nuada stooped down to grab the falling glass before it shattered. I snuggled deeper into my covers and scooped my hands under my pillow.

 **"Are you coming back to bed?"** I yawned.

Nuada kissed me on my forehead.

 **"No. Rest mo chroí"**

Nuada took the empty cup and closed the bedroom door as he disappeared on the opposite side.

Hours passed before I awoke again and I stretched with a well rested smile especially seeing that my head did not feel like there was a jack hammer chipping away at it. A part of me just wanted to lay in my bed all day but I decided not to be too greedy. There was no telling how long I had before the BPRD came bursting through my door. Taking a hot shower and changing into a pair of shorts and oversized shirt I walked into the living room seeing Nuada meditating on the floor.

I tip toed as silently as I could behind him waving my hand in front of his face when I became close enough but he did not move a muscle. I smirked as I leaned down and placed a kiss to his jaw. This still did not seem to phase him which made my smile grow as I placed numerous kisses upon his skin as my fingers traveled lazily down his bare chest nearly reaching the waist band of his pants when he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull my wrist free but he was not having it as his lips twitched in a smile although his eyes were still closed. Taking my free hand I prepared to push him away but he grabbed it before I could touch him. He opened his eyes instantly piercing into mine simmering with arousal. I leaned closer towards him until our lips were painstaking close to touching.

 **"I love you"** I whispered sincerely.

Something snapped within him and I cried out in surprise when I was laying on the floor on my back with Nuada above me.

 **"Not as much as I love you"** Nuada breathed covering my body in kisses returning the favor from a few minutes prior.

My fingers glided up and down his bare sculpted chest before tangling in his silky strands. I pecked his lips repeatedly as his hands explored my body.

 **"Nothing would make me happier than to have my way with you again but..."** Nuada began but was interrupted when the sound of my door being rammed open made him spring to his feet. Although Nuada was quick to his feet he was grabbed before he could reach his weapon.

 **"No get off of him"** I screamed to the agents dressed entirely in black body armor restraining Nuada. I was so concerned for him that I did not notice I was being grabbed.

 **"DO NOT TOUCH HER!"** Nuada growled ripping out of the agent's grasp who had struggled to keep their hold on him.

Two agents were pulling me towards the door and I struggled to break free.

 **"Let go!"** I growled as a small energy blast burst from my body knocking the two agents down.

Nuada managed to get his weapon in the mean time and attacked the small swarm of agents around him. I rushed towards the commotion when I was grabbed again. My arms were forced behind me and I saw another agent approaching out of my peripheral. I prepared to use my magic again when I felt a prick in my neck.

 **"Nuada"** I called as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada yelled although his words seemed like they were dragging.

I kept fighting against whatever they had given me but I was losing and I felt my body go limp in the arms of the sons of bitches. Suddenly I heard grunts and cries of pain before there was silence. I was falling for a few seconds before I hit the ground. I swore angrily but my lips did not move to form the words.

 **"Adharéal! Adharéal mo chroí wake up! Please my love open your eyes"** Nuada begged.

I struggled with every ounce of my being but the drug left me completely paralyzed although I could hear everything clearly. I struggled to give Nuada some sign I was alright but I failed. I felt myself being lifted in his arms.

 **"Hold on mo chroí"**

Nuada's eyes scanned the motionless body of the woman he loved. Fear raced through his veins like ice water as his thoughts raced. The only choice he had was to take her to the BPRD. He did not know what they had given her and seeing that she was not healing herself he did not know the extent of the damage. Take her to Bethmoora would be a better option knowing the Healers there were skilled far beyond the humans and their medical science. However taking her there could mean her death. Nuada clenched his jaw taking once last look at her motionless face before racing out of the house leaving the bodies of the agents behind. He glanced around deciding on how he would get her back to the BPRD quickly when he found a van which he assumed the agents used.

Laying his wife gently under a tree nearby he grabbed his weapon strapped around his waist and approached the van. No one was inside and he sheathed the weapon before racing to Adharéal's side. Delicately raising her he placed her in the passenger seat of the van and straped her in before jumping into the driver's seat. He argued with himself knowing that killing the agent's was not well thought out since he had no idea where the BPRD was located. He remembered the buildings the night they left the BPRD but he did not know the city to find his way back, however there was one place he did know how to get to.

Ditching the van not far away he made his way in the tunnels underneath the city until he came to the place he sought refuge when he first arrived to the city. He laid Adharéal on his makeshift bed and smiled happily to see all of his herbs and potions had not been stolen or disturbed. Quickly he began mixing a medicine he hoped would heal his love. Raising her head he placed the bottle to her lips making sure most of the potion went down her throat as he wiped what spilled from her lips. Placing the bottle on the ground he continued to cradle Adharéal as he waited.


	26. Chapter 26

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining while forest sprites flew here and there as fresh fruit sprouted from branches and bushes. I hummed softly as I balanced my basket against my hip strolling through the forest and filling it with herbs and fruits. It had been a rough winter but thank Crann Athair it was over. A gust of wind blew wrapping me in the forests fragrant aroma. I stopped a few moments to enjoy the pleasant scents and serenity they brought._

 _The Great Troll War was over and many villages were celebrating. Although most of the war had been political and according to record no blood had been spilled in battle that was not true. A few Fae, mostly forest dwellers, had been victim of the troll's cruelty. There was really no bright side to war but things could have been a lot worse plus some of the trolls stayed behind to fix what damage had been done._

 _The sound of horse hooves made me pause. Trolls did not ride horses, too big, and very few people traveled through this forest unless they had specific business or became lost. I ducked behind a large tree eyeing the new comer. The beat of the hooves became louder and louder until a snow white horse trampled down a weathered path. The rider was concealed in a cloak as he dismounted the noble stead. Walking the horse over to a stream he sat as the horse drank. I turned trying to get a better view not paying attention to the twigs beneath me. A few twigs snapped beneath my feet and I felt my blood run cold. The figure was still concealed but sprung to their feet before pulling a knife from their waste. I ducked back quietly as I stared at the weapon immediately recognizing it._

 _ **"Nuada?"**_ _I questioned taking a few steps from behind the tree._

 _Nuada removed the hood from his head as a small smile pulled at his dark lips. I sighed in relief walking closer to him._

 _ **"What are you doing here?"**_

 _ **"That was not the greeting I anticipated"**_ _He said putting his weapon away._

 _ **"That is not what I meant to say"**_ _I said slightly embarrassed._

 _Nuada took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I felt my cheeks burn hotter as my gaze dropped from his._

 _ **"And what exactly did you mean?"**_ _He asked with a teasing expression._

 _ **"I am happy to see you but you should not be here"**_

 _ **"It has been weeks since I was graced with your beauty"**_ _Nuada said gently taking a few steps closer to me._

 _ **"If you came this far for my looks than you have wasted a days journey"**_ _I huffed turning my back to him preparing to leave._

 _Nuada gently grabbed my wrist turning me back to look at him._

 _ **"I did not intend to upset you my lady"**_ _He said sincerely._

 _My hardened expression softened for a second but soon returned._

 _ **"Do you really believe my affections to be so fordable?"** He questioned._

 _ **"No"**_ _I sighed._ _ **"Forgive me"**_

 _Nuada took my hands in his own as he searched my eyes for some kind of answer to his silent questions._

 _ **"You are frightened"**_ _Nuada said simply. I could not meet his eyes._

 _ **"Last we met you said the same words. At first I believed you were still upset with me from our last...discussion but something is wrong. I can feel it"**_

 _ **"Nuada please just trust me"**_

 _ **"Are you in danger?"**_ _Nuada asked although it came out more like a demand._

 _I could not answer as my lips parted while I tried to come up with some kind of response._

 _ **"Adharéal?"**_

 _ **"I am fine"**_ _I nearly stuttered._

 _Nuada looked as if he did not believe me which made his eyes narrow with worry._

 _ **"Please. Come with me"**_

 _ **"We have discussed this"**_ _I sighed pulling my hands from his._

 _ **"Why must you be so stubborn?"**_ _Nuada cried in frustration._

 _ **"Why must you be so insistent?"**_ _I argued back._

 _ **"Adharéal I do not understand. You are in danger but you refuse to tell me of who yet you will not come with me when I offer protection"**_

 _ **"I do not need your protection"**_ _I stated firmly._ _ **"Besides it is not my decision. The coven must discuss..."**_

 _ **"I do not care about the coven I care about you!"**_ _Nuada shouted as his frustration came to a peek._

 _ **"If your people were in danger could you just turn your back on them?"**_ _I asked with narrowed eyes._

 _Nuada huffed as he tried to calm his anger._

 _ **"I did not think so"**_ _I answered._

 _ **"Leave here Prince"**_ _I spat before stalking a few steps away._

 _ **"I can not leave. Not like this"**_ _Nuada said from behind me._

 _I stood rooted in place as I looked to the sky praying for answers on what I should do. I could not go with him not only would I be leaving the coven but I would be putting his people in danger, putting him in danger._

 _ **"It will be getting too late for you to travel. I am sure no one will mind you staying the night"**_ _I said turning to give him a sympathetic look wondering if he would accept my peace offering._

 _ **"I would be in your debt"**_ _He said with a small bow._

 _I smiled and continued walking into the forest. Eventually Nuada walked beside me leading his steed as we neared the coven's village. The village was quiet seeing that everyone was busy toiling from our long winter. Draíochta chanted in the middle of a spell of protection when she eyed the young prince walking with Adharéal_. _Her eyes swept by some of the women in the village who looked at the two with disapproving stares. She gave a deep sigh. She was aware of how dangerous it was to allow someone unknown to cross the protection barrier but how could she stop her? How could she punish Adharéal when none of this was her fault? She watched Nuada walking side by side with her ward seeming to focus on nothing else around him. She smiled before sighing sadly._

 _ **"Prince Nuada you have returned"**_ _Draíochta said without any emotion._

 _ **"Yes, I was hoping it would not be any trouble if he stayed the night. The forests can be dangerous at night"**_ _I said with pleading eyes._

 _ **"Of course. We could not deny anyone safe shelter for the night especially the crown prince of Bethmoora"**_ _Draíochta said motioning her hand._

 _ **"Your horse can stay in the barn"** She added._

 _ **"Thank you"**_ _Nuada bowed. He gave me a glance before walking in the direction._

 _ **"It is dangerous for him to come here"**_

 _ **"I know I told him to leave"**_

 _ **"I know this is not the first time"**_ _Draíochta stated._

 _I looked at her with frightened eyes._

 _ **"I have never brought him to the village aside from when he was injured...and today. How did you know?"**_

 _ **"The long walks in the woods. The singing and smiling. The small trinkets of affection like that bracelet around you wrist now. Before the prince you were quiet and reserved."**_

 _ **"I know I shouldn't have but I...I just...I love him"**_ _I said nearly on the brink of tears._

 _ **"If Maloc were to discover..."**_

 _ **"I know"**_ _I interrupted._ _ **"What should I do?"**_

 _ **"That is not for me to decide"**_ _Draíochta said before returning inside of our small home._

 _I looked in the direction of the barn to see Nuada feeding his horse hay. My eyes drifted over his well built form and I could not resist biting my bottom lip. Anyone could see he was extremely handsome but aside from that he could be very gentle and loving at times although he was slightly rough around the edges from a lifetime of training to be a warrior and leader. His words could be sharper than his lance but I tried not to let them affect me. Sometimes he honestly did not realize how his steal manner came across to others or he didn't care, more than likely a combination of the two. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not noticed Nuada watching me watching him. I smiled and shyly turned away as I quickly walked into the house. Setting the basket on the table I began to sort the herbs and place them in the appropriate containers._

 _The squeak of the front door alerted me to Nuada's presence but I continued sorting. His calloused hands brushed against mine as he helped me with my task. I smiled before glancing up at him._

 _ **"The cows needs milking"**_ _I sighed before walking over to grab the metal buckets but Nuada grabbed them before I could reach them._

 _ **"The crown prince knows how to milk a cow?"**_ _I questioned amused._

 _ **"I have fought in wars I am sure I will manage"**_ _He said with a determined gaze before heading to the barn._

 _Work was long and hard but what else was new? I was exhausted and thrilled when everyone began preparing for dinner. Nuada brought in fresh water while Draíochta and I made a dish for dinner. After we were finished Nuada carried the large bowl over towards the bonfire. We all sat around as food was passed around the circle. Once everyone had their fill the singing started and some stood to dance. I clapped along to the beat singing as I saw Nuada do the same from the corner of my eye. His lips stretched in an entertained and peaceful smile._

 _The fire was dying down as the stars shined brightly lighting up the night sky. I loved the night everything shrouded in mystery as small flashes of light hypnotized you and drenched you in thought. The stars seemed to illuminate your dreams and make them seem tangible. I could look at the night sky all night. Everyone said their good nights and headed home. Nuada, Draíochta and I made the short walk back. Draíochta respectfully said goodnight to Nuada before giving me a meaningful look and disappearing._

 _I turned my attention to Nuada who took my hands in his as his eyes burned into mine. I gave a weak smile trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest._

 _ **"I would invite you inside but Draíochta..."**_ _I said with a sympathetic gaze._

 _ **"I would not assume any different. I am of no relation to either of you. I would not dishonor you or Draíochta"**_ _He smiled._

 _ **"Will you be alright?"**_

 _ **"Adharéal you seem to forget I am a warrior. I will be fine. I have slept in far worse places"**_ _Nuada said brushing a few curls from my face._

 _ **"Goodnight my lady"**_ _He said kissing the back of my hand._

 _I gave a small curtsy before a giggle escaped and I covered my mouth although it was too late. Nuada smirked and I lowered my eyes embarrassed._

 _ **"Goodnight"**_ _I said softly finding it difficult to find my breath while he looked down on me._

 _Nuada nodded before releasing my hands and walking away. I watched him sit underneath a tree and begin simple stretches before I went inside for some welcomed rest._

 _The next morning I stretched as the rays of the sun beamed down on me. I smiled at the new morning. Mornings were full of possibilities. I treaded bare foot to a basin of water and washed my face before grabbing a cloudy pink bottle and swishing the watery content in my mouth and spitting it into the basin. Opening the shutters of my glass less window I poured out the dirty water in the basin then placed it back on my small table. I would wash it later but right now I was starving. I opened the door to my room to see Draíochta was missing however it was not unusual for her to disappear for short periods of time without a word._

 _I sighed as I began breakfast. Once I was done I wiped my hands on a cloth before walking outside to find Nuada. From the doorway I could see that Nuada was gone. Maybe he went to help some of the others in the village or at least that is what I hoped. I hope he would not leave without saying goodbye. My eyes lowered saddened by the thought when I saw a vibrant colored flower laying in front of the doorway. I smiled as I picked up the flower by it's stem. I wove the flower in my hair with a wide smile my spirits instantly lifted as I completed my chores for the day._


	27. Chapter 27

The harsh clattering of a nearby subway passing caused Nuada to wake with a start. He looked down in his arms to see Adharéal was still unresponsive. Silently Nuada used his telepathic powers to contact his sister but there was no response. He must be too far away. He gripped his wife tighter to himself as he ran his fingers across her smooth cheek and behind her ear into her hair. She should have awoken by now. What if she...no he couldn't allow himself to think that. He could not give up. He could not fail her. Gently he laid her down as his thoughts raced trying to figure out any possibility that would awaken her only to have his heart ache when he came up with nothing.

Nuada knew he needed to calm his mind if he was going to come up with a solution. Placing his weapon a safe distance away from Adharéal he sat down on the cold concrete floor beginning his meditation when a chill came over him. They were not alone. Nuada's eye slowly opened not wanting to alert the intruder.

 **"We meet again Nuada"** A voice echoed around him.

Nuada calmly stood trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

 **"Show yourself Maloc"** Nuada called taking a few steps backwards to make sure he remained close to Adharéal.

He quickly glanced judging the distance between him and his lance.

 **"Get your weapon if you wish. It did you little good last time"** Maloc chuckled in amusement.

Nuada quickly grabbed his weapon and returned to Adharéal's side preparing for an attack. In a dark corner a cloud of thick black mist began to form into the shape of a person. Maloc's dark eyes locked onto Nuada before they shifted to Adharéal laying motionless on a poor excuse for a bed and a smile pulled at his thin lips.

 **"So those idiots managed to do one thing right"**

Nuada's eyes shifted from his wife to the pale creature in rage.

 **"What did you do to her?"** Nuada demanded pointing his lance accusingly.

 **"Well I did not kill her if that is what you are thinking. Oh no. That is a pleasure I am saving for myself"** Maloc said lustfully.

 **"You will not come near her"**

Maloc gave a hearty laugh.

 **"And you are suppose to stop me? If it were not for Adharéal I would have killed you during that duel we had all those years ago"**

Nuada was confused on what he was speaking of but it did not matter he would not allow him to harm Adharéal anymore than he already had.

 **"You think it was Draíochta that banished me? If she could banish me do you think I would be here now. No. It was Adharéal and her pathetic love for you. Luckily for me she had no idea what she did until it was too late. She has no idea how powerful she can be"** Maloc casually strolled forward.

 **"Stay where you are"** Nuada growled.

 **"Please spare me your pathetic and useless attempts to stop me"** Maloc said in boredom.

 **"I was younger and fueled by my emotions. I will not make that mistake twice"** Nuada said striking at the sorcerer.

 **"We shall see"** Maloc chuckled easily dodging the attack.

The two men were engaged in a deadly dance but Nuada was mindful of the fight and made sure he kept himself between Maloc and Adharéal. Even without his magic Maloc made for a formidable opponent. He was highly skilled like Nuada when it came to hand to hand combat and weaponry.

 **"Do you honestly believe you are an equal to her? She is more powerful than you will ever be"** Maloc taunted trying to break Nuada's focus and draw him away from Adharéal.

 **"You have not begun to see my power"** Nuada assured.

 **"Oh please you were bread to be a warrior when is the last time you have even dedicated yourself to the mystic arts?"**

Nuada did not respond only continued to attack managing to land a few blows on his shoulder and rib area. Maloc stumbled back in pain with wide eyes but they soon returned to normal as he laughed and his skin began healing itself.

 **"You can not defeat me prince. Give me Adharéal and I will make your death quick"** Maloc said.

Nuada responded by swinging his lance above his head the point of his spear nearly missing Maloc's throat.

 **"Even with all of your power and trickery Adharéal chose me. She will always chose me there is no magic that will change that. Your power is meaningless"** Nuada said calmly.

Maloc's eyes darkened to a pitch black color as his face twisted in rage making him look even more fierce some.

 **"We shall see"** Maloc growled charging towards Nuada, who prepared to attack him, only to have Maloc disappear into the shadows and reappear behind him where Adharéal lay.

 **"NO!"** Nuada shouted rushing towards the two only to be stopped by a barrier.

He stabbed at the barrier with his lance causing Maloc to hiss with annoyance. With a wave of his hand black skeletal arms reached from the ground grabbing a hold of the elf prince keeping him in place. Nuada struggled against them but it only made their grasp tighten.

 **"Get away from her!"** Nuada yelled in rage.

 **"There's the prince I knew. I was wondering when you would make an appearance"** Maloc taunted turning his attention back to Adharéal.

 **"She truly is beautiful, but I do not have to tell you that"**

Maloc trailed a gently finger slowly down her cheek moving to her neck and down the valley of her breasts.

 **"Take your hands off of my wife"** Nuada growled.

 **"Your persistence is laughable"** Maloc said with a frown.

The shadowy mist near his palms formed into a dagger.

 **"No. Maloc don't do this. Please. Kill me but spare her. I am the one that took her from you. All of this is my fault. She should not have to suffer for it"** Nuada pleaded.

 **"You do not know how long I have dreamed of this moment my love"** Maloc whispered in Adharéal's ear ignoring the prince's pleas.

 **"Wake up Adharéal"** Maloc whispered.

Dark whispers from the shadows buzzed around the two until Adharéal's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath as if she were pulled out of freezing cold waters seconds away from drowning to death. She sat up trying to catch her breath and that was when she noticed Nuada chained by dark shadow like arms and hands. Maloc stood a few inches away from her with a smirk.

 **"You!"** Adharéal spat pushing herself to her feet ready to fight.

 **"Ah, ah, ah"** Maloc said waving his finger from side to side as if he was scolding a child.

Adharéal watched as one of the hands held a dagger to Nuada's throat. A few droplets of golden blood dripped down his neck but he ignored it along with the small amount of pain. His eyes were locked onto Adharéal terrified for the fate of his wife.

 **"Release him. Please Maloc"** Adharéal pleaded softly.

 **"I can not save your prince but you can my love"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Promise yourself to me. Give yourself to me. Then I will release the elf prince unharmed. If you refuse I will kill him where he stands"**

 **"You know the law of the Fae. Marriage is sacred. I can not just divorce him"**

 **"Then I guess I have no choice"** Maloc sighed turning towards Nuada.

 **"NO! WAIT!"** Adharéal pleaded as tears gathered in her eyes.

 **"Let me say goodbye"**

 **"No. Do we have a deal?"** Maloc snapped.

Adharéal's eyes locked onto Nuada's saying all the things she could not. Maloc stepped in front of her blocking her view.

 **"Look at me"** He demanded pinching her chin between his thumb and index finger jerking her head so their eyes would meet.

 **"My beautiful Adharéal"** Maloc whispered. His warm breath blowing a few coils of her hair.

Maloc lowered his face to hers letting his lips meet her soft ones. He felt his heart skip a beat as her lips moved against his kissing him back. Nuada's jaw clenched tightly as he lowered his eyes from the scene. Every breath he took seemed harder than the last and he felt an unbearable pain in his heart. He watched a tear fall from one of Adharéal's eyes. A gurgled whimper of pain drew his attention back to the two. He was confused on who made the sound until he saw Maloc smile widely as Adharéal stared up at him with stretched eyes. A thin trail of blood began to fall from the corner of her mouth before she fell to the ground clutching her wound.

 **"NO! Adharéal mo grá. No please no"** Nuada cried falling to his knees as his eyes locked onto Adharéal's watching the light begin to fade from them.

Maloc's tongue gently licked the dagger tasting the blood of the woman who betrayed him and nothing tasted sweeter. Nuada struggled violently until he fell forward as the dark hands released him and disappeared back to where they came.

 **"Now my love you will watch the man you love suffer the same fate in your last moments"**

Nuada lifted his rage filled eyes to Maloc who was walking towards him.

 **"Any last words? And make them quick"** Maloc chuckled.

 **"A warrior with nothing to lose is a dangerous enemy"** Nuada mumbled under his breath as his eyes drifted to the woman he loved bleeding to death on the cold concrete.

Maloc smirked preparing to strike a final blow but Nuada surprised him by kicking his feet from under him. Nuada rolled away from Maloc and grabbed his weapon before flipping to his feet.

 **"I should have killed you when I had the chance. You are going to ruin everything. She will watch you die"** Maloc hissed.

A loud shot rang out making Maloc stumble back a few steps in pain but before he could make sense of the turn of events another shot rang out hitting him in the arm. He turned towards the disturbance and a red demon emerged from the shadows along with a small human woman with short black hair. Her hands were surrounded in flames, maybe not so human after all.

 **"You dare..."** Maloc growled but Nuada interrupted his rage filled rant cutting into his chest with his lance.

Maloc pulled the lance out of his chest and swung Nuada towards the two but he did not collide into the demon and woman like planned. Instead he stopped in mid air before being lowered to his feet. Maloc's eyes widened in confusion, realization and then fear.

 **"Impossible"** He muttered watching Adharéal appear from behind the demon.

 **"Hello Maloc"** Adharéal said menacingly gripping her weapon in one hand.

Maloc's eyes glanced back to the body bleeding on the concrete in confusion until the body disintegrated into cherry blossoms and mud. Adharéal stumbled back in pain as the pain of her double transferred onto herself. Nuada wrapped his arms protectively around her just as confused as Maloc but thankful that she was alive. Maloc stared down at his chest seeing the hole Nuada made with his lance beginning to close but the bullet wounds from the demon were still fresh and although he tried he could not heal himself. He smiled.

 **"Well played my love"**

Liz shot fire at his face but Maloc stopped the fireballs in mid air and turned them back on his four opponents.

 **"look out!"** Liz cried to the other three seeing that it wouldn't bother her.

Nuada and Adharéal dodged the fireballs while Red pulled Liz out of the way allowing one of the fireballs hit him in the back, but it felt more like a tickle than pain.

 **"Are you ready to end this my love?"** Adharéal asked Nuada.

He pulled her to his lips for a quick kiss before giving a slight nod of agreement. Together they stood holding their weapons in opposite hands. Red laid down some cover fire allowing the two to get close to Maloc and managed one hit but Maloc got smart to Red's attack. Maloc phased in and out of his shadow form letting the bullets fly through him as if he were just wind. Liz was getting ready to help Red when Maloc's eyes shifted to her sensing her attack. Quickly he unleashed a gust of wind choking the air from her lungs. Liz grabbed her throat feeling herself slowly suffocating.

 **"Liz!"** Red yelled running over to her but before he could reach her he was lifted off of the ground and thrown through a brick wall.

 **"Adhuc"** Adharéal whispered making the wind stop suddenly.

She and Nuada raised their lances preparing to strike. Maloc turned at the last second magically creating two swords from his shadow energy blocking both of them from landing a deadly blow.

Maloc pushed the two back with a force that knocked them to the ground. Nuada and Adharéal rolled away from each other as Maloc's swords struck the concrete with an ear piercing screech. The two lovers quickly got back on their feet attacking Maloc from opposite sides at once fighting in perfect sync never landing a blow on one another. Maloc struggled trying to dodge both attackers and soon cried out in pain as Adharéal sliced his leg.

His swords struck out at the prince and his former love but his balance wavered from the wound on his leg that did not heal. Maloc finally got a good look at Adharéal's weapon and his eyes went widened in fear. Using his magic he tried to throw Adharéal away from him so that he could handle the prince first, however she created a shield out of her own energy and held her ground while she blocked his attack. She groaned in pain not knowing how much longer she could hold the shield. Nuada did not waste his time trying to land deadly blows and instead inflicted shallow cuts and wounds as a distraction. It seemed to work as Maloc turned his attention to the prince briefly. Maloc slashed his sword at Nuada drawing blood from a gash in his chest.

Nuada refused to call out as he pressed a hand to his chest trying to slow the flow of blood from the wound, but it was too long for his hand to cover alone. Maloc attacked without mercy but Nuada matched him blow for blow although he was weakening from blood loss. Nuada stumbled and Maloc smiled thinking he would be finished with him soon. Maybe he wouldn't finish Adharéal this day but he could still make her watch the man she loves die by his hands.

 **"She may have chosen you but I have won"** Maloc smiled watching a stumbling Nuada.

With a cry of rage he rushed towards Nuada whose smirk was concealed behind his long blonde hair. Spinning out of the way before his swords could pierce his flesh Nuada plunged his lance through Maloc's chest pushing him back until the tip of the lance buried itself in a crack in a brick wall nearby. Maloc laughed at his continued attempts to kill him until another lance embedded into his chest painting the wall and concrete with his dark blood. Maloc cried out in unbearable pain as the carvings in the wooden lance began to glow a pale blue color that almost appeared white. The flesh burning seering pain of the light from Adharéal's lance raced through his veins paralyzing him. Nuada watched Maloc in disgust as Adharéal appeared at his side.

 **"This is not over my love"** Maloc struggled as blood flowed from his lips.

 **"Yes it is"** Nuada said grabbing his lance slicing through Maloc making sure he was securely in place.

 **"It didn't have to be this way Maloc"** Adharéal said sadly mourning the boy she once knew that was long lost to her.

Adharéal ripped her lance out of his chest and stabbed it higher up piercing his heart.

 **"Adharéal"** Maloc said as he struggled for breath with pain filled eyes.

Adharéal's eyes filled with tears but she could not turn away from his gaze. These were his last moments and as evil as he had become she still could not let him feel like he was dying alone. Her tear stained face continued to hold his gaze until the light dimmed from his eyes. Adharéal and Nuada pulled their weapons out of his body watching it turn to ash.

 **"Requiesce in pace"** Adharéal whispered watching the pale blue light wrap around the ashes blowing them free.

Adharéal's head lowered in sadness until she turned to see Nuada still clutching his wound. Leaving her weapon where she stood she walked over to him placing her hands into his golden blood.

 **"It's finally over"** Adharéal said almost in disbelief as her hands began glowing and healing his wound.

 **"Not quite mo grá but let's enjoy this victory"** Nuada smiled kissing his wife happily.

 **"Yeah you know we're good too. It's not like I was thrown through a wall"** Red groaned turning his eyes away from his sister's make out session.

 **"Shut up"** Liz smirked before pulling him down for a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

I sat at my vanity inside of my room at the BPRD dusting on a small amount of blush while Nuala did my hair in an elegant up do. We both were dressed in elegant gowns while golden accessories hung around our necks and dangled on my ears. I stared at myself in the mirror placing my brush back in the brush holder. I tried to hide the trembling of my hands but Nuala noticed.

 **"Relax. You faced Maloc you certainly can do this"** Nuala smiled clipping in a few jewels.

 **"Yeah but I didn't have the fate of an entire race resting on my shoulders either"** I sighed silently counting back from one hundred to steady my nerves.

 **"You will be fine. Everyone will be there cheering you on"** Nuala smiled.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled.

I slipped on a pair of golden flats with straps that crossed up my calves and tied in a small bow.

 **"You look beautiful"**

 **"Thanks. So do you"** I smiled opening the door to my room.

I gave a wide smile as my eyes fell on Nuada who was also dressed up for the occasion. He smiled and gave a deep bow in front of me. I acknowledged him with a small nod of my head and a smile.

 **"You look very handsome my prince"**

 **"And you look breath taking my lady. For you"**

Nuada extended his hand towards me and trapped between his fingertips was a flower with velvet like petals. My mouth opened in shock as I stared at the flower.

 **"Where did you find this? I didn't even think they existed anymore"**

 **"They are rare but this flower is even more special"**

I stared at Nuada questionably until my eyes widened in realization.

 **"You kept it? You kept it for two centuries?"** I asked completely shocked that Nuada kept the flower he picked for me that night that changed our lives forever.

Nuada nodded with a smirk.

 **"May I?"** Nuada questioned taking a step closer to me.

I nodded as he weaved the flower in my hair.

 **"Perfect"** Nuada smiled pulling me closer placing a kiss to the back of my hand, although I would have preferred to feel him against my lips, but now was not the time.

 **"Princess Nuala. Lovely as ever"** Nuada said acknowledging his sister who beamed at her brother.

 **"Thank you brother. I will see you both inside"** Nuala smiled leaving the two alone.

 **"Are you alright?"** Nuada asked in concern.

 **"The fate of your race and many others lies behind those doors"** I said motioning further down the hallway. **"So not feeling too relaxed"**

 **"Look at me"** Nuada coaxed gently.

 **"Just like we faced Maloc we will face this together. And just like Maloc we will win. You have sacrificed and given so much to both worlds. There is no one better to speak on behalf of my people or yours. Do not doubt yourself my love"**

Nuada extended his arm to me and I wrapped my hands around his forearm as we walked towards two large metal doors that were guarded by BPRD agents. The agents immediately opened the doors for us and my hold tightened on Nuada's arm. He gave me a reassuring smile as we walked further into the room allowing the heavy doors to close behind us. The room was buzzing with various conversations in different languages. Nuada, princess Nuala and King Balor were the only Fae in attendance but they were not the only visiting royalty. Nuala was sitting beside her father as his guards stood watch close by.

Across the room I spotted Manning schmoozing with some important looking men as their bodyguards watched vigilantly. Red walked up to Nuada and I with Liz at his side. I almost did not recognize her especially seeing I could not name the last time I had seen her in a dress. She looked gorgeous but was not over the top like many of the other women in attendance.

 **"Red. Liz. Thank God"** I said letting a nervous sigh slip from my lips.

 **"Hey Adha"** Red said looking even more nervous than how I felt right now.

I could feel all thoughts of nervousness dissipate as I stared at my brother who was clearly uncomfortable in the sea of humans. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how much attention Nuada and his family along with Red were attracting. I clenched my teeth in anger although many did not look frightened, probably because they thought they were well protected. Still I hated when people stared at Red just because he was different than them. Nuada must have sensed my frustration as he lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

 **"Shall we?"** Nuada said motioning for Red and Liz to join us at the table with his father and sister.

I gave a respectful bow to King Balor and Princess Nuala. Red and Liz followed my lead looking slightly unsure on how to act around the Fae royalty. King Balor nodded in acknowledgment.

 **"Please sit"** King Balor said with a wave of his hand.

Nuada held my chair open for me and pushed me towards the table once I was settled. He also handled introductions but there was not much time for small talk as I watched a man take a podium. The room instantly fell silent as one of the representatives from the United Nations began his speech. He wore a pin with a colorful flag on his suit jacket but I did not recognize it. Either way I sat tall and listened while I waited patiently for my chance to speak.

 **"I would like to thank everyone in attendance today. It is not one of our designated meeting areas but we thank the BPRD for being so accommodating. We will begin this meeting with old business first and proceed to new business"**

I sat in my padded throne like chair sipping on a glass of ice cold water trying desperately to stay awake and conceal a yawn. I glanced at Princess Nuala and wondered how she kept such a pleasant and interested look although I guess this was a completely new experience for her. This was new to me as well. I never sat in on a meeting with the United Nations but I could not deny it was incredibly boring at times although very informative. Arguments circled and it seemed like there would never be a solution to a few of the issues. I tried not to keep glancing to the large digital clock on a wall opposite of me but I could not help myself. With each passing minute I found myself growing more and more anxious as my nervousness began growing.

I jumped startled as Nuada's hand held mine beneath the table. His eyes were still trained on the discussions going on in front of us but I felt my myself relax slightly as I gave his fingers a gentle squeeze in thanks. The speaker of the house sighed exasperated. He suggested everyone take a short break before coming back to handle new business. I stood and walked with Nuala along with our two bodyguards to the women's restroom.

After using the bathroom I stood observing my reflection in the mirror. I had to give it to Nuala and myself we did a pretty good job. The makeup wasn't over the top just enough to enhance my natural features. I chewed on my lower lip and then scolded myself before reapplying my lip color. Nuala and I exited then followed King Balor and Nuada back into the spacious conference room. Many were speaking in hushed tones to those around them including Nuada and I.

 **"Ná bíodh imní ort mo ghrá Tá mé anseo. Anála"** _Do not worry my love I am here. Breath._

I took a few deep breaths only loud enough for Nuada and myself to hear. His thumbs rubbed small circles on my knuckles as he smiled happily once he saw me starting to calm down. The speaker of the house took the podium once again and the voices quieted.

 **"Now that everyone has returned from our short break we will begin new business. There is only one item on the table this afternoon. There is a pending application for a new addition here at the U.N. The nation of Fae is being represented by The royal family Silverlance of Bethmoora, who identify themselves of Elvish decent. The princess of this nation, Princess Adharéal Silverlance, wife of Prince Nuada Silverlance will be speaking on behalf of said nation"** The speaker of the house said before opening the floor to me.

There were claps of acknowledgement as I was lead on stage followed by my bodyguard. I gave one last glance at the table I left to see my family smiling at me in encouragement. They gave me the strength to release my fear in one calming breath before turning my eyes to the faces that awaited to hear what I had to say with curiosity.

 **"Good afternoon my name is Princess Adharéal Silverlance...** They already know that duh **...on behalf of the Fae nation..."** I said glancing at my cue cards but stopped.

It didn't seem right to try an convince these people that the Fae were important and should be included in the U.N with some boring emotionless speech. I stood looking out at what seemed like a sea of faces. Some looked confused about my silence.

 **"Adha?"** Red whispered in concern.

Nuada placed a hand out signalling for Red to remain seated before his attentions shifted back to his wife. Adharéal closed her eyes briefly and once they opened Nuada immediately recognized the determined glint in her honey colored orbs.

 **"Leave her"** Nuada said turning a serious expression to Red.

 **"Members of the United Nations. I could stand here and give you a boring speech about the rich history of the Fae, elves in particular, and honestly that should not be overlooked but instead of a speech I am going to tell you a story. It all started on a beautiful summer's night, the night of the orange sky..."**


	29. Chapter 29

_Three Years Later_

Adharéal sat on a comfortable rug in the center of a large sitting area. She held her hand out as two small children with scarlet red complexions stared at her with anticipation. She waved her hand but frowned when nothing happened. Adharéal turned with slight confusion before waving her hand again however nothing happened. Adharéal scratched her head in confusion as she stared at her hand. A small horse no taller than a foot tall completely constructed out of blue flames peeked from Adharéal's back. The children's eyes widened in excitement as they pointed trying to get Adharéal's attention. She turned in the direction of their pointing but the horse disappeared.

 **"Are you guys sure you saw something?"** Adharéal teased.

The children were adamant and crawled over to her helping to search for the fire horse when it appeared between Adharéal and the two children. The horse walked up to one of the twins and licked her fingers making the little girl giggle. Her twin brother laughed but was sad he could not play with the horse when a soft roar caught his attention. A small flaming dinosaur charged up to the boy poking him with his small head. The little boy roared back playing with his new fiery friend.

 **"There you two are"** Liz called slightly frantic.

 **"Mommy look what aunty Adharéal did?"** The little girl cried out running up to Liz and yanking her towards the blue flaming horse that waited patiently for it's friend to return.

 **"Oh I see"** Liz smiled looking at the creatures.

 **"Can we keep them?"** The little boy pleaded.

 **"I'm sorry Fumi and Ignis. I can't keep this up forever but if your mom says it's ok you can play with them for the rest of the day"**

The small twins turned towards their mother with large round eyes as their lips quivered.

 **"How can I say no to those faces"** Liz laughed making her children cheer happily.

Adharéal huffed as she tried to maneuver back to her feet. Liz watched her sister in law struggle and quickly went to her side. She grabbed Adharéal's arm helping her stand. Adharéal stumbled back a step but Liz steadied her. Liz smirked as she watched Adharéal place her palm on her swollen belly.

 **"Thanks"** Adharéal chuckled before wincing in pain.

 **"Are you alright?"** Liz questioned in concern.

 **"Yeah I'm fine. I think the baby is trying to kick her way out. Wanna feel?"** Adharéal asked excitedly.

Liz smiled and placed her hand on her abdomen feeling a couple of strong kicks beneath the stretched flesh.

 **"Strong one you got there"** Liz laughed.

 **"I don't know how you did two at one time"** Adharéal sighed gently sliding her palm up and down her belly trying to calm the little life inside.

 **"Neither do I. It wasn't easy"** Liz smiled looking at her kids that were in their own world.

 **"At least you can see your feet. By two months I was already the size of a beach ball"** Liz chuckled.

 **"It's the little things"** Adharéal laughed.

The four of them exited the room with guards close behind. Soon Adharéal departs from Liz, her niece, and nephew as she is shadowed by one of her bodyguards while the other makes sure Liz and the kids get to their destination safely.

Liz briskly followed the twins that were running and playing with their pets for the day.

 **"Dad!"** The twins called as a guard opened a door leading to a field and below it was a beautiful garden.

The two took off towards their father.

 **"Slow down!"** Liz shouted.

Red turned seeing his children running towards him. He could not help but smile at the scene as he stretched his arms out to them and scooped them up in his strong arms.

Nuala smiled at the sight as she lounged on the lush grass with Abraham beside her sitting a distance that was not impersonal but also appropriate for the unmarried according to the Fae.

Nuada watched with a smirk although he wondered where Adharéal had disappeared to but he could make a good guess. Red looked surprised as two creatures made of blue fire played at his feet.

 **"Um what is that?"** Red asked looking at his children.

 **"Aunty Adha made them. Aren't they pretty daddy?"** Fumi, the little girl, said with a smile.

 **"Dinosaurs aren't cute Fumi"** Ignis said with a scowl.

 **"Yes they are"** Fumi insisted.

 **"Are not"**

 **"Are too"**

 **"That's enough you too. Play nice or they are going back to aunty Adha"** Liz scolded making the two frown in aggravation but they decided to play nice together.

Red placed his little twins back on the grass.

 **"Do you think they are pretty uncle Nuada?"** Fumi questioned.

Nuada looked down at the half demon child and smirked before bending down to her lowered level.

 **"They were created by Adharéal so of course they are beautiful little one, however the dinosaur looks quite fearsome"**

Ignis grinned happily before sticking his tongue out at his sister then making sure his parent's didn't see. Red chuckled at the two before looking back at Liz who was engaged in a conversation with Nuala and Abraham. The four of them turned to watch Nuada laughing as he played with his niece and nephew. Nuala felt a tear threatening to fall from her eyes making Nuada glance in her direction with a hard look at Abraham but soon he realized they were happy tears. King Balor watched his son with a peaceful smile on his face. He continued looking down on his family from a balcony in the palace.

 **"I wish his mother were here to see him now"** King Balor sighed sadly but the sound of his son's laugh returned his smile.

 _In another part of the palace_

Adharéal nodded to her guard who knew he would have to wait outside of the doors that were overgrown with vines and wild flowers. The doors opened on their own as Adharéal drew near before closing behind her. The room was void of any furniture as opposed to the other rooms in the palace. The walls were however decorated in images created from vines, wild flowers and various colorful berries. There was no roof over the room and the sunlight beamed down making Adharéal sigh happily. In the center of room sat Crann Athair. A glow seemed to radiate from the large tree as it's thick roots stretched through out the room.

 _ **"Good morning my child"**_ Crann Athair said with a welcoming warm tone.

 **"Crann Athair"** Adharéal smiled kissing her fingertips before placing them on the tree.

She gave a deep sigh and leaned up against the tree. Adharéal visited the room often throughout the day but found herself gravitating to the room even more so since she found out she was with child. Crann Athair would grow herbs and flowers that would ease her morning sickness and other obstacles that came from pregnancy. She remembered being so afraid of telling Nuada about their first child, not because she thought he would be angry, but more so because she terrified she would fail as a mother. After a few months Adharéal nearly had to beat her husband away from her with a stick. Nuada was extremely protective and knowing she was carrying their child made him twice as bad. She loved him more than anything but there were a few times she completely snapped on him before breaking down in tears. Nuada seemed to be able to handle her anger better than her tears. Usually he would wrap his arms around her and let her cry it out. He soon became concerned with her mood swings so he went to talk to his father who only laughed and told him stories of his mother when she was pregnant with him and Nuala.

 _ **"How are you feeling today?"**_ Crann Athair asked.

 **"Like I swallowed a beach ball. I can barely see my toes and everything annoys me to no end. I will be happy when I get to meet my little one"** Adharéal sighed rubbing her stomach.

 _ **"I can not wait to meet the little one as well"**_

 **"Nuada believes she's going to be a boy"**

 _ **"And you obviously disagree"**_

 **"Honestly I have no idea but I'm betting on a girl. We want to name him Solas if he's a boy and Bláth if she's a girl"** Adharéal smirked.

A surge of pain caused Adharéal to clutch her abdomen as she winced. Adharéal rode out the pain for a minute before it disappeared and she continued her conversation only to be interrupted by a shooting pain.

 _ **"I believe it is time Adharéal"**_ Crann Athair said gently.

A paralyzing pain raced from her sides and up her spine making her cry out. When the pain stopped she only had time to take a few pants before the pain came back three times worse.

 **"Oh God!"** She screamed as she forced herself to think through the pain pushing herself onto her back.

 _ **"Eat this"**_ Crann Athair said as a small flower sprang from the earth near her head.

Adharéal snatched the flower plucking the petals off and shoving them in her mouth. Tears slid down her cheeks as she cried out.

 _ **"You must eat it my child"**_ Crann Athair urged.

Quickly Adharéal chewed the petals before another contraction sprang to life.

 **"Nuada! I need Nuada!"** Adharéal cried out clutching the grass that tickled her palms.

* * *

Everyone sat in the field enjoying the gentle breeze and warm rays of the sun while watching the twins when a sudden cry made all five adults turn with concern. Fumi came running from a few yards away with her brother close behind her.

 **"Foo foo it's ok"** Ignis said trying to console his sister.

 **"Ignis? What happened?"** Liz asked her son as her daughter went hurdling into her arms.

 **"We were playing and her horse went poof. Then my dinosaur went poof too"**

 **"It's ok aunty Adha is probably tired"** Red smiled.

 **"No, she said they could play with him all day. She didn't look tired before"** Liz said shaking her head.

 **"We should find her"** Nuala suggested but before she could finish Nuada was already rushing towards the palace.

There were a few possibilities on where she could be their bedroom, their personal library and with Crann Athair. Those were the only three places where she spent most of her time. More than likely she would be with Crann Athair. Nuada raced off in the direction picking up speed as he neared the doors that were usually guarded. One door was open and the sound of screaming and crying could be heard.

 **"Nuada!"** Adharéal cried desperately.

 **"Adharéal"** Nuada shouted rushing into the room.

Adharéal lay on the ground with the bottom of her dress a darker shade than the rest. Her bodyguard was kneeling beside her as she squeezed his hand with everything she had before letting lose another blood curdling scream. Her coils were sticking to her forehead and cheek that were covered with sweat.

 **"My prince. I did not want to leave her alone. I did not know if it was safe to move her"** The guard said trying to release Adharéal's hand but she was not having it.

 **"You did well. Find a healer, quickly"** Nuada rushed before falling to his knees.

Nuada pried Adharéal's hand from the guard before he rushed down the hallway passing Liz who was leading the pack. Making her way to the open door first her eyes landed on the situation on the other side.

 **"You two stay out"** She said seriously to Red and Abraham before turning and rushing inside.

Nuala rushed in behind her and closed the doors. She watched as vines shoved their way through the Earth before moss and flowers covered them making something that resembled a pillow underneath Adharéal's head elevating her slightly.

Nuada clutched the hand that was recently left abandoned as he looked to his sister with fearful eyes.

 **"She will be fine brother. She has us and Crann Athair watching over her"**

 **"Maybe you should wait outside"** Liz eased.

Adharéal let loose a scream before begging Nuada not to leave her.

 **"Hush mo chroí. I am going nowhere"** He assured her as his fingers pushed the hair sticking to her face out of the way.

Adharéal sighed a little overwhelmed with everything happening around and to her.

 **"Adharéal focus. You can do this ok but I need you to breath with me ok"** Liz said leaning over her sister in law so she would focus on her voice.

Liz began a rhythmic breathing and after a few failed attempts Adharéal copied in perfect sync although she would stop to grimace in pain.

 **"No. Adharéal keep breathing"** Liz cried a little harsher than she intended which earned her a narrowed look from Nuada.

Suddenly the doors burst open as the guard lead two of the palace healers inside. Nuala left with the guard as they waited in the hallway with Red, the twins and Abraham. The twins looked with concern at the door Adharéal was behind. They threw questions a mile a minute at Red who was starting to grow uncomfortable as the twins wanted to know more about how the baby got in aunty Adha's stomach in the first place and what exactly was going on behind the closed doors.

Nuada placed a kiss to Adharéal's clammy forehead as she continued squeezing his hand. He gritted his teeth from the slight pain but ignored it seeing that she felt much worse. The female healers were positioned below her as one placed her hands under her dress spreading her legs apart and positioning herself to guide the baby.

 **"It is going to be alright princess Adharéal"** The second healer called.

Hours later Adharéal was crying in agony as Liz yelled at her to push once again. She didn't know how many times she heard those words from Liz or for how long but she did not know how long she was going to be able to keep it up. The pain began to lessen after a few pushes and she almost cried with happiness.

 **"Nuada"**

 **"I am here Adharéal. Do as they say. Everything will be over soon"**

 **"Ok princess give a big push"** One of the healers instructed.

Adharéal drew a deep breath before doing as she was told.

 **"That's it! That's it Adha! Almost there"** Liz cheered.

Adharéal gave a final cry and was surprised when she heard a softer cry blending with her own. The two healers wiped the baby down with damp clothes and wrapped it up before passing the bundle to Adharéal.

 **"It's a girl"** Adharéal huffed. Exhaustion overshadowing her excitement.

 **"Bláth it is"** She smiled turning to Nuada who stared at the small bundle in the arms of his wife.

Nuada leaned down capturing his wife's lips in a kiss.

 **"We need to get her to a bed my prince"** The healer's bowed.

Nuada nodded taking one last look at his daughter before handing her to Liz. Adharéal panted and whimpered in pain as Nuada picked her up trying to be as gentle as possible.

 **"She is beautiful"** Liz smiled looking at Nuada and Adharéal.

 **"Thanks"** Adharéal sighed leaning her head against her husband's chest feeling herself drifting into a deep sleep.

Nuada prepared to leave but Adharéal stopped him.

 **"Show her to Crann Athair"** Adharéal sighed finding it difficult to gather breaths.

 **"Adharéal?"** Nuada questioned in concern.

She gave a weak smile trying to show him she was alright. Liz walked over to the tree pulling the cloth back from Bláth's head unsure if the tree could see her. Adharéal struggled to keep her eyes open and with every breath they became closer and closer to being closed until she lost the fight and surrendered to peaceful sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A soft melodic cry made me bury my face deeper into Nuada's chest as I groaned with irritation. Nuada's eyes did not even bother opening as he loosened his hold around me. I sighed in defeat pushing myself away from him and sitting up with my back against our headboard. Less than a foot away sat a small bassinet created from the roots of Crann Athair. Inside sat a bright grass green mattress and on top of that laid our beautiful Bláth although right now even her cuteness was not going to steer me from my irritation with the little one. I knew deep down it was not her fault she was only a baby but these three hour feedings were killer. I rubbed my eyes as if trying to rub the sleepiness away but it failed. Bláth screeched out another cry however I was eternally grateful she was not a wailer like some kids. Instead her cries were gentle although they did not lack in volume and could possibly wake all of Bethmoora.

 **"Shhhhh"** I cooed as I performed a combination of a rock and swing motion to soothe her. It worked momentarily as I pulled down the half of my tank top closest to her.

She squealed happily as her little fingers twitched trying to grab hold of my breast. I sighed leaning my head against the headboard and shut my eyes trying to get a little rest while she fed. My eyes drifted briefly over Nuada who was still laying in bed but I had a feeling he was not sleep. My lips pulled in a slight frown as jealousy swept over me seeing him laying there so peacefully. I chuckled at how silly I was being before turning my eyes back to my daughter.

She is in a word, beautiful. She definitely takes after her father mostly in looks. At first glance she may pass as human seeing that her skin was not the same wintered complexion as Nuada, however she was still the fairest of brown. Even at such a small age her golden hair reached just past her shoulders although I loved when the sunlight bounced off it revealing it's silver like hue. Her small button nose sat just above her peachy heart shaped lips. Her eyes were shut as she enjoyed her feeding but soon they opened lazily as they swept past me before rolling sleepily back closed. I did not need to see her eyes to describe them, especially since they mirrored my own, the color of fresh honey from the comb.

Her soft cooes eventually faded to silence as I held my breath afraid to make a sound not wanting to awaken her. I rocked her gently in my arms lowly humming a soothing song before wiggling my arm back through my tank top. Bláth stirred slightly only to bury her small head further into my body. I bit my bottom lip preparing myself for the pain yet to come however before I could force myself to stand Nuada was at my side. I jumped slightly never noticing him get up from the bed. Gently he took Bláth from my arms.

 **"Go raibh maith agat mo ghrá"** _Thank you my love._ I sighed happily.

Nuada nodded. **"Scíth"** _Rest._

I did not argue with him as I gratefully maneuvered beneath the covers to rest while Nuada changed her. Nuada placed her back in the Bassinet before returning to bed. I loved Nuada but I was too tired to even attempt at cuddling. I wrapped my arms around my large pillow instead and quickly tried to take advantage of the silence while I could. It seemed like Nuada was not quite in the romantic mood because he fell back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning I felt as if I weighed a ton of bricks. My hair was a mess and I was disoriented but something didn't feel right. I sat up in bed rubbing my face in exhaustion and that was when it hit me. My eyes stretched open at the silence. The sun was shining through our largest window while the curtains sat partially drawn keeping the rays from hitting my face. I whipped my head in the direction of Bláth's bed only to find it empty. My heart dropped from my chest as my eyes swept around the room in panic. Where was she? Where was Nuada?

 **"Nuada!"** I cried in alarm.

A door swung open making me turn towards the sound. Nuada's hand clutched the knob as he looked at me in alarm.

 **"Adharéal?"** Nuada questioned.

 **"Where's..."** I started when Nuala emerged from behind her brother holding my daughter.

I sighed in relief.

 **"I thought something happened"** I said covering my thumping heartbeat.

 **"I only wanted you to rest. I did not mean to frighten you"** Nuada explained gently as he brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

 **"It's ok. I just woke up and you both were gone. How long have I been out?"**

 **"A few hours. It's alright sister"** Nuada said with a nod.

Nuala nodded back before closing the door to the small room attached to our bedroom, which was more like a small living room. I could hear the sound of child like voices and I smiled.

 **"You babysitting?"** I smirked.

 **"Nuala has a gift with children"** Nuada said with a weird look.

 **"What's that look about?"** I asked him taking his hand in mine.

There was silence for a few seconds before Nuada gave a tired sigh.

 **"I have been trained to be a warrior not a father"** Nuada mumbled as if he was thinking out loud.

 **"You're a great father. There is no manual to being a father Nuada but you love Bláth and that's all that matters"** I tried to assure him while running my fingers through his silky strands.

Nuada smiled in appreciation as he leaned forward bringing me to a passionate kiss.

 **"You should bathe. I've had the servants draw you a bath"**

 **"Thanks"** I moaned in pain as I tried to push myself out of the bed ignoring his outstretched hand for assistance.

Nuada chuckled under his breath at my stubbornness. Gently pushing myself to a sitting position and reveling in the small victory I eventually made my way into the bathroom. Bottles of various shapes and sizes sat on the shelves around the large tub. I unscrewed and pulled the tops of a few taking in the scents before deciding on one and pouring it into the water. Slowly I eased myself with a few winces into the tub and gave a satisfied sigh of relief as the lavender oils in the water relaxed my sore body. I smiled managing to place myself in a comfortable position when there was a hard knock on the door. I refrained from huffing in annoyance.

 **"Who is it?"** I asked not really caring who it was all I wanted was for them to go away and let me enjoy my bath.

The only reply I received was my bathroom door blowing open wildly as two crimson tinted children fell face first into my bathroom. I chuckled until I remembered that I was naked, which made me sink further into the water.

 **"What are you two doing?"** I strained trying not to yell at my niece and nephew.

 **"Aunt Nuala said you were finally awake"**

 **"I'm in the middle of a bath but I'm sure I can convince Liz to give you two..."** I said but before I could finish the two stumbled over each other trying to get out of the bathroom closing the door roughly behind them.

 **"Finally. Quiet"** I hummed happily.

I stayed in the sweet smelling and relaxing water until I began to shiver from the coldness. Time to get back to being a princess I guess. The oils seemed to work miracles because I could barely feel the soreness, or perhaps the oils renewed my strength enough for me to heal myself, whatever the reason I was happy. After drying off I wrapped the towel around my body and went to get dressed. I had just pulled my dress up and onto my shoulders when a knock on my bedroom door from the living room grabbed my attention but I was busy so I just told the person to come in. Nuala stepped inside and helped me with my zipper.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled.

 **"You look well"** Nuala said.

 **"Yeah I feel better. I don't know maybe I just needed rest so my body could heal or the oils relaxed me. It feels great to feel more like myself"** I beamed barely messing with my hair.

 **"That is wonderful Adharéal"** Nuala exclaimed happily.

" **I came because I thought you might be interested in how the meeting with the representative from the United Nations went today"**

I spun around with wide eyes.

 **"Oh my God! Was that today?! How could I have forgotten? Are they still here?"**

 **"I am afraid not. They left about an hour ago"** Nuala said.

 **"Oh my God"** I sighed as my mind raced with how I was going to make this right.

 **"Adharéal calm down. Nuada and my father are quite capable of handling a diplomat"** Nuala smiled. **"You need to focus on resting"**

 **"Everything seems to be happening all at once what with Bláth, this United Nations thing & the BPRD. I mean we're only going to be here for like five more days then we have to return to the BPRD. It just feels so right being here. I love the grass and trees, the blue sky and fresh breeze. I love that Red can walk around freely without being looked at like he's a monster. I don't want to go back to the BPRD" **I sighed sitting on my bed.

Nuala looked at her friend and sister in law with sadness before taking a seat next to her.

 **"I understand. You could always stay here with me in Bethmoora. It will only be for a few years and then the agreement will be void. You and Nuada have survived much worse"** Nuala said attempting to comfort me.

My brows creased in thought. She was right we have been through much worse. Although I would miss him terribly plus wouldn't the BPRD need me. What if something happened on a mission because they didn't have my help. I know that's crazy especially seeing that red and Liz did just fine without me for a short time after Trevor's death. I could feel tears burn in the back of my eyes at the thought of my adoptive father, which also brought memories of Thadius. Maybe it was a good thing for me not to be there I tended to be a magnet for death and sorrow.

 **"You and my brother can discuss this later. Right now my father requests our presence"**

I nodded in agreement and stood to walk with Nuala. Our body guards followed silently behind as Nuala lead the way. The sight I came upon brought a wide smile to my face. Red laid stretched out on the floor playing with Ignis and Fumi while Liz sat engaged in a conversation with King Balor but I did not miss how her eyes shifted to her husband and children with a loving smile. King Balor laughed as Bláth tugged at his silver golden strands babbling away with a smile. Nuada sat off on his own in meditation. King Balor reached a finger out to tickle his granddaughter causing a laugh that sounded like the tinkling of bells come from the babe in his arms. King Balor's eyes shined with pride and love. I walked over to King Balor as he continued to hold my daughter.

 **"I hope she hasn't been too much trouble"** I smiled catching Bláth's attention making her coo happily.

 **"None at all. You appear to be much better"**

 **"Yes I am almost at my full strength"**

King Balor shifted to hand me Bláth but I shook my head no.

 **"She enjoys spending time with you"** I smiled taking a seat next to him before glancing in Nuada's direction who was still focused in meditation.

 **"Walk with me"** King Balor instructed rising to his feet and walking off. I glanced in Nuada's direction. He was still seated in his meditation position but his eyes locked onto mine.

I gave a quick smirk before following behind the King. King Balor motioned for the guards to remain at their post as we walked away from everyone. There was silence as I walked beside my father in law.

 **"I want to thank you Adharéal. My dear daughter"**

 **"Thank me?"** I asked confused.

 **"Yes. Not only have you helped restore my kingdom but you have brought my son back to me and given me a beautiful granddaughter. You have been a ray of hope when I began to think there was none"**

 **"No thanks are needed my King. That is what family does. We are each other's strength. However if I could ask for one thing in return?"**

 **"And that would be?"** King Balor asked.

 **"Will you talk with Nuada? He carries so much weight on his shoulders. He thinks that he has not only failed as a son and prince but as a father too. He does not believe he has what it takes to be a great father but I know differently. There isn't anyone I would rather have as the father of my child. I know you love him, it's just your trust for him has been damaged, but Nuada feels you do not love him as you once did"**

 **"My son has the makings of a great King. Although he would deny it he has a heart like his mother. One so big that he feels he needs to carry everyone's weight and make things better single handedly. My trust in him has already been restored but these things take time, however if it means this much to you I will speak with my son"**

 **"Thank you"** I cheered throwing my arms around him in a gentle hug being careful of my beautiful daughter that lay between us.

 **"I will miss Bethmoora"** I sighed heavily.

 **"It seems that something weighs heavy on your heart my daughter"**

 **"I will just miss this feeling of family and happiness here. I will miss you and Nuala and Crann Athair"**

King Balor did not say anything as he stared down at the crest fallen expression on Adharéal's face.

 **"I can not break an agreement that I sealed with my own blood"**

 **"I know and I'm not asking you to. It's only for a few years and then we can return here. I thought about talking to Nuada about me staying behind but I know he would agree before I could finish my thoughts. Besides my place is by his side so I will return to the BPRD and Bláth would miss her cousins"** I smiled finally taking my daughter from my father in law's arms as she began to get fussy.

 **"Are you hungry little one?"** King Balor cooed.

Bláth simply turned her head into my chest and began gnawing on the fabric of my dress.

 **"I guess that's a yes"** I chuckled.

 **"I will escort you back"**

 **"No that's ok I won't be far"**

 **"Shall I send a guard?"** He questioned.

 **"I rather not"** I blushed slightly.

 **"It is dangerous to be alone in the palace"**

 **"I can handle myself"** I smirked.

 **"That you can. Very well, but I will still tell my son where you are"**

Bláth wailed in my arms.

 **"Ok"** I responded quickly with a bow before rushing off to the secret library.

At this point Bláth gave a deep throaty cry as she pulled at my clothing. I hummed and rocked her before getting situated for her feeding. As she sucked and drummed her small fingers against me I began singing to help pass the time and hopefully put her to sleep once she was finished. I was so focused on my song that I did not hear the door creak open.

Nuada watched from a distance as a peaceful expression passed across his face allowing his wife's melodic voice relax him. In that moment he felt complete and there was no force that he would allow to harm his wife and child.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Bláth lay snuggled up in her bed while Nuada and I quietly played chess upstairs in our library. I loved it. It was filled to the ceiling with books and scrolls. There was no fireplace but there were two comfy couches and a chess table. It was similar to our library back in Bethmoora but not quite the same however we still spent much of our time in it. Reaching my hand out I turned my lips downward before retracting my hand. Chess was never a game that came naturally to me but Nuada was adamant in teaching me. He claimed it had real life training for times of war, strategy and all that. I didn't doubt him but it was incredibly boring maybe because I still had a hard time remembering all the rules. I sighed in frustration.

 **"Think Adharéal"** Nuada encouraged.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and whine about why we had to play this stupid game. So with a deep breath I forced myself to focus reaching for my knight but before my fingers could grab the mahogany chess piece the alarm sounded flooding the room with flashing red light. Somewhat thankful for the distraction I pushed out of the chair with Nuada following close behind me.

Bláth was still unaccustomed to the screech of the alarm and red lights although I convinced Manning to disable the alarm in her room, along with the fiery persuasion of Liz, who argued the same thing for her little ones. Bláth sat up and wailed in fear. I scooped her up in my arms raking my fingers through her blanket to find her pacy and shoved the rubber pacifier into her mouth before rushing towards the living room. Nuada was still dressed in his same clothing however now he also wore his silk like sash with the golden depiction of Crann Athair in the center and his weapon securely on his hip. He would have stricken fear into any man's heart if it had not been for the colorful diaper bag adorned with baby animals thrown across his shoulder. I smirked but continued my brisk pace as we rushed down the metal lined hallways a few doors down from our own. We did not bother knocking and Nuada swung the door open watching as Liz and Red sat Ignis and Fumi down with a quick kiss before rushing past us.

 **"See ya"** Liz called.

Nuala took the diaper bag from her brother while an agent took Bláth from my arms. I don't think I would ever get used to leaving our little girl or my niece and nephew alone, but we certainly couldn't take her with us, so we didn't have much choice. I felt more comfortable when Nuala stayed with the children though. Nuada gave a quick kiss to Bláth's forehead and pulled me towards the door before I could do the same.

 **"We must hurry mo chroi"** Nuada urged as we ran down the hallway to the weapons and armor room.

With a wave of my hand I dressed myself and my weapon materialized on my hip. In a matter of minutes we rushed through the already open door of the weapons/locker room. Nuada snatched a few pieces of his lightweight armor that appeared to be simple leather but because of the enchantment placed upon them could deflect most any weapon especially bullets. I did not worry with grabbing any other weapons and stepped into the back of the truck taking a seat beside Red. Liz followed and finally Nuada, who took a seat across from me. Strapping in quickly the truck lurched forward racing down the tunnel that would lead us above ground. A large television screen blinked to life showing Manning's face. A few speakers made into the walls of the truck carried his voice.

 **"Here is your destination"** Manning said. His face flipped to an old photograph of a building. Although it was black and white the well trimmed grass and serene looking surroundings showed the place was owned by people with money.

 **"This is Dawson's Manor. We have managed to secure the area so civilians won't be an issue"**

 **"Mission?"** I questioned.

 **"Reports of strange activity have been reported. Sightings of cloaked figures levitating across the property have been witnessed"**

The photo changed to eerie footage of cloaked figures gliding about a foot from the withering grass of the property and into the house.

 **"Ok that's not creepy at all"** Red said sarcastically but everyone ignored the comment.

 **"Any disappearances?"** Liz questioned.

 **"There have been two reports but we aren't sure if..."**

 **"Wait Manning rewind the video"** I interrupted quickly.

Manning did not hesitate in granting my request and played the footage.

 **"Stop!"** I shouted and the video paused.

Unbuckling my seat belt and heading to the front of the truck I squinted trying to create some clarity from the slightly blurry video.

 **"Adha what is it?"** Red asked in concern.

 **"I...I'm not sure but these markings do you see them?"**

Red leaned closer.

 **"Manning zoom in. Keep going...keep going...ok stop!"** I shouted.

 **"You see them?"** I asked moving so that the others could see.

 **"Kind of I guess. Just looks like dead grass to me"** Red stated.

 **"No look at other parts of the yard I mean the grass isn't green but it's not completely dead. Now look here. These parts look dead almost charred or singed"**

 **"Manning send these to Dr. Krauss see if he can find something that might help us"** I said.

Nuada's eyes stayed on the screen but I could see he was still unsure about what it meant.

 **"You said there were kidnappings Manning?"** Liz called.

 **"Yes. Two women"**

 **"Do you have pictures?"** Liz asked as if Manning should have already been showing them.

Two images popped up on the screen. Both women were brown skinned with light brown eyes.

 **"We can not find anything linking the two women. One was a nurse the other sold cosmetics door to door"** Manning sighed in frustration.

 **"Ok what about phone records maybe they were friends"** I suggested.

 **"We tried that as well nothing. They lived on opposite sides of town and had no affiliation with the Dawson family, who ultimately disappeared in the late 1800s"**

 **"Does everyone else see the resemblance?"** Red questioned.

 **"I too noticed demon"** Nuada said wrapping an arm around me.

 **"What?"** Liz and I questioned together.

 **"They look just like you"** Red said gazing over in my direction. **"Aside from the fact their eyes are a little darker than yours and they don't have curly hair"**

I turned my attention to the television screen taking in the features and details of the women and I had to admit there was a strong resemblance.

 **"Whoever these people are they are looking for me?"**

 **"It might not be a bad thing. We don't know for sure that they hurt the women?"** Liz said trying to find a silver lining however I could not let myself believe that. Everything about this was dark, secretive, and just plain weird. If they were after me it wasn't to invite me to tea.

 **"Any news from Dr. Krauss?"** I asked.

Manning shook his head.

 **"He will need more time"**

 **"We're here"** One of the drivers called over the speakers.

 **"I have a bad feeling Nuada"**

 **"As do I"** Nuada said with concerned eyes.

Taking one of my hands he kissed the back of it.

 **"I will stand with you none the less"**

 **"Let's go Liz before they get all sappy"** Red sighed.

I giggled and held onto Nuada's hand as we exited the truck. As I turned to look at the manor I felt a chill run up my spine. Everything was deathly quiet, no sound of birds, crickets, nothing. My eyes shifted to the foundation of the house seeing the strangely colored grass. It seemed to wrap around the entire home. Releasing Nuada's hand and placing it to the Earth it did not take long before a tree began sprouting. A thick and sturdy branch protruded from the trunk giving me something to stand on as the tree began growing.

 **"Nice way of letting the creepy robe people know we're here Adha"** Red called sarcastically with a hint of annoyance but I only stuck my tongue out and held tightly to the tree.

Higher and higher I rose making me feel a bit queasy and dizzy but I pushed through it and I now stood above the roof of the house. Looking down I felt my blood run cold and my mind swim with disbelief. The manor sat in the middle of a huge symbol that seemed scorched into the grass. The manor was centered inside of a diamond while two curved lines sprouted from the tip of the diamond before dipping down. Flashes of my past played on fast forward in my mind.

 **"This can't be"** I muttered under my breath forgetting that I was high off of the ground and released my hold on the tree.

I did not even realize I was falling enough to try to catch myself.

 **"Adharéal!"** Nuada shouted rushing to catch me.

The sound of his voice brought me out of my own mind and I used my powers to slow my landing. The tree I once stood upon slowly began shrinking back into the Earth leaving a small pile of disturbed soil from it's disappearance.

 **"Are you ok?"** Liz asked full of worry.

I nodded my head unable to make any sounds.

 **"The grass...the grass it is a symbol. It's the coven's symbol. My coven"**

 **"Wait, Coven? as in witches?"** Liz asked when her eyes caught something.

Cloaked figures floated out of the front door and into the yard. They did not seem to want to attack and only formed a circle around the intruders. Nuada drew his lance preparing for a fight.

 **"Put down your weapons we mean you no harm"** A voice that was impossible to pick from the crowd said.

 **"Yeah how about we see some faces and then we might consider it"** Red answered eyes scanning for a surprise attack.

None of the figures seemed to move at first.

 **"Very well"** A voice called.

A woman that could not be older than Adharéal agreed and pulled the hood of her cloak down. She wore a silver necklace with the coven's symbol around her neck. The others followed her example and removed their hoods exposing their faces to the night air. All of them were young and Adharéal began to question if it was some kind of poser coven that somehow stumbled onto information from her coven.

 **"Who are you?"** I asked.

 **"You do not recognize your own coven. Living among the humans and Fae have made you forget although Draíochta is mostly to blame for that I suppose"** The leader, I'm assuming, spoke.

 **"How do you know about the sorceress and my wife?"** Nuada said placing himself in between his wife and the only witch that seemed to be able to speak.

 **"Prince Nuada. Never thought I would see you with my own eyes. It seems that Bethmoora is looking better these days. Good for you"**

 **"Where are the women you kidnapped?"** I demanded getting straight to the point.

 **"On their way home as we speak. You see we have been searching for you for a long time. Generations really"**

 **"For what?"** I questioned suspiciously.

 **"How about we talk inside?"** Nuada tensed and swung his lance preparing to cut the witches in half.

I stared at the girl and placed a hand on Nuada's arm silently trying to assure him it was alright.

 **"We don't mind the fresh air"** I smiled.

 **"Oh but I insist"** The girl said giving a calculated smile in return.

We were surrounded by the sounds of chanting.

 **"Alright that's it"** Liz said no longer in the mood for games.

My feet became rooted in Earth preventing me from walking. Grabbing my weapon I swung at the leader of the coven but she was quick and seemed to disappear into thin air and reappear farther away.

 **"That's not nice"**

The door to the manor swung open with a bang and shadow like hands stretched out from the darkness slithering through the dead grass towards me. The witches were interrupted in the middle of their chanting from the attack so my feet were no longer rooted to the ground although my paralyzing fear kept me from noticing as I remained plated in the same spot. The black bone like fingers clawed their way faster towards me and in my desperation to distance myself from them I finally moved kicking and swinging my weapon. The cold fingers were relentless and wrapped around me before hissing in pain from the light emitting from my lance. One of the witches used her power to snatch my lance from my grip only to be attacked by Nuada. Liz and Red were already engaged in battle but the witches were posing to be a serious challenge. I craned my head upwards trying to escape the shadows that were wrapping around every inch of my body. I gasped and tried to pull away.

 **"Release her!"** Nuada commanded trying not to be burned alive by one of the witches attacking him.

 **"No"** The leader sighed in boredom.

I watched helplessly as everything began to fade to shadows around the edges until I was submerged in pure darkness. I continued to struggle realizing that I wasn't only swallowed by shadows but I could not hear anything. No clang of Nuada's lance, no mumble of words, nothing. I was completely and utterly alone in the mute darkness. I began to panic as I felt my body being pulled in a direction.

Nuada, Red and Liz seemed to be holding their own mostly because the witches were simply trying to distract them and keep them from reaching Adharéal or their leader. The witches seemed to be pushing the three of them further from Adharéal and despite his efforts Nuada was failing in returning to her side.

A fear unlike anything he had ever felt wrapped around his lungs making it harder to draw air as he watched Adharéal's body engulfed in shadows pulled across the yard and into the house. Nuada gave a loud roar of rage and frustration as he viciously attacked the witches making them retreat in a swirl of black smoke. This angered Nuada even more the cowards did not have the decency to face him in battle. The leader of the coven gave a wave from behind the opened door of the manor before it slammed shut. Liz, Red and Nuada raced to the locked door but only managed to travel a few yards before the manor disappeared and the symbol fading.

 **"No!"** Nuada roared watching helplessly as his wife was taken from him...again.

Unable to support his own weight he fell to his knees lowering his head. Liz placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 **"Aye goldy locks get up. This fight ain't over"** Red called. That was about as compassionate as he was able to stand being towards Nuada.

The two had developed a unique type of friendship and dislike was still very much present but he wasn't blind. He saw how blissfully happy his sister was with the prince and that was the only reason he tried to get along with the guy. From that a friendship of sorts had began but these bitches, I mean witches, had taken his sister and no one touched his kid sister if they knew what was good for them.

 **"You are right Hellboy"** Nuada said causing Red to smirk. Nuada never seemed to call him anything other than demon until that moment.

 **"Let's get going"** Red called.

Nuada stood to his feet giving a quick glance to the empty field.

 **"Adha said they were her coven. Why would they want to kidnap her?"** Liz questioned as the three of them rushed to the truck.

Nuada was at a loss with an explanation.

 **"I must speak with my sister"** Nuada said lost in thought.

The truck rolled away from the empty field and back to the B.P.R.D.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Searching blindly through the darkness and silence I wrecked my brain trying to come up with anything that may get me out of this mind numbing void. I sighed deeply after struggling to the point of exhaustion. I was not getting out of here, not from the inside at least, and my powers were not working while I was encased in these shadows. There was nothing I could do and even if I was in danger I wouldn't see it coming or know how to fight it so I ceased my struggling but that's not to say I had given up. I needed to conserve energy in case it came to a fight, which I was fairly certain it would. I closed my eyes and it felt strange seeing that I was already in darkness but I closed them and tried to calm my breathing and think positive thoughts trying to fight a sudden sleepiness that overcame me.

 _ **"Adharéal"**_ _Draíochta called from somewhere close by._

A rush of excitement shot up my spine and I opened my eyes to find I was no longer surrounded in darkness instead I was sitting at an elegantly decorated table surrounded by the royal family of Bethmoora and their guards, who seemed to surround the white clothed table. Upbeat music played from stringed instruments while royals of various titles danced and chatted happily. I was adorned in a beautiful gown that was not quite my taste but beautiful none the less. My eyes scanned the room but I could not find Draíochta. I could have sworn I heard her voice.

 _Nuada's fingers brushed against mine from beneath the table. I turned to glance at him but he was talking quietly to his father so Nuala took the opportunity to grab my attention._

 _ **"What an enchanting celebration"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_ _I smiled happily._ _ **"It seems you have some admirers"**_ _I said barely nodding my head in the direction of a small group of Fae men of various bloodlines gazing at Nuala._

 _ **"Yes I suppose"**_ _She said not sounding too thrilled about the idea._

 _ **"What's wrong?"**_ _I questioned._

 _ **"I have met most of the royals and I can not see myself marrying any of them"**_

 _ **"Well you have met some but not all. Who knows? The future love of your life could be in this very room but you won't find him sitting here with me"**_ _I encouraged._

 _Nuala gave a smile in silent thanks as her eyes gazed over the party. As if on cue one of the men bowed respectfully to the both of us before asking Nuala to dance. She accepted and I smirked at the two before turning my attention back to my soon to be husband who witnessed the scene and gave a warning glare to the man._

 _ **"My prince"**_ _I called drawing his attention. His eyes shifted to mine and he smiled._

 _ **"Forgive me mo chroí, do you wish to dance?"**_ _Nuada asked gently._

 _I shook my head no taking his hand with mine beneath the table._

 _ **"Very well my lady"**_ _He said with a sparkle in his eyes._ _ **"What do you think of the festivities?"**_

 _ **"It is wonderful, as is to be expected from the Bethmoora Kingdom, but I did not expect there to be so much celebration"**_ _I smirked._

 _ **"It is tradition. The engagement celebration lasts for seven moons to ensure that the marriage will have happiness and joy for many years to follow, however if you do not wish..."**_

 _ **"No, no it's perfect. It is just all new to me"**_ _I said squeezing his hand._

 _The night continued on filled with laughter, singing and dancing and then came the ceremonious events._

 _By the order of King Balor Nuada and I stood. Nuada took my hand and lead me away from the table towards the center of the room where the velvet petaled flowers I had come to love sat in a circle. Nuada and I stepped inside. Taking each others hands we stood as King Balor blessed our engagement with a few words. Then dipping his forefinger into a bowl of red paste, an elf held with bowed head, he began drawing a symbol on Nuada's forehead and once he was finished did the same to me. An all too familiar tune began playing and I felt my heart begin to race again. Nuala and I spent countless hours practicing the ceremonial dance I would have to perform. My frightened eyes landed on hers and she gave a reassuring smile before my eyes shifted back to Nuada who gave me the same look as he lead me out of the ring of flowers. Nuada gave a bow before extending his open palm to me. Outstretching my own palm to take his hand while opposite fingertips failed to reach all the way to his shoulders I felt a shiver run down my spine and the dance began._

 _Afterwards everyone clapped and cheered merrily and joined in on the dancing. Nuada and I danced among the crowd before returning to our seats while we were brought food and drinks. Eventually festivities began to wind down and the guests walked by the table giving their congratulations as they did at the end of every celebration. Nuala said her congratulations and wished us goodnight departing as well. King Balor however wished to have a word with us. I could feel worry twist in my gut. Had I done something wrong? The evening replayed in my mind trying to find fault. Nuada's eyes glanced at me with brief concern as we were escorted into a room. The door closed as guards stood watch outside. Only the king, Nuada and myself stood in the room or so I thought. Draíochta melted out of the shadows and appeared at my side but I had long become used to her sudden entrances and merely gave her a smile. She nodded and turned her attention to King Balor._

 _ **"You did magnificent my dear. I know how hard you have worked to prepare for the celebrations"**_ _King Balor said with a fatherly smile._

 _ **"Thank you my king"**_ _I beamed happily._ _ **"Did I really do a good job?"**_

 _ **"You were wonderful my lady"**_ _Nuada said with pride._

 _ **"However I have not summoned you here to speak solely about the celebrations. As the future queen of Bethmoora you have a great amount of responsibilities resting on your shoulders"**_

 _ **"Yes. I am fully aware my king"**_ _I answered respectably._

 _ **"Including providing a future heir to the throne. It has recently come to my attention that you were adopted by your coven. I had assumed since you were a part of the coven that you held magical abilities although as King of Bethmoora I should know better than to rely on assumptions. I am told you have no magical abilities Adharéal. Do you understand what this means?"**_ _King Balor said seriously._

 _ **"Because I am human I can not marry Nuada?"**_ _Adharéal questioned painfully._

 _ **"Although it is not preferred to have a human queen it is not against our laws, but there is a reason it is frowned upon my dear. The Fae have a wide range of magical abilities but they have abilities none the less and their power is passed down to their children strengthening with the generations if they mate with another Fae of course. Those of royal blood are born with great power because the mates are chosen strictly by the parents. To ensure the strength of the line. For a humann woman to bare the child of Fae royalty is extremely dangerous. It is very likely you will die giving birth. The strain may be too great for your physical body"**_

 _Adharéal stood taking in the information feeling her heart break over the news._

 _ **"You knew about this?"**_ _Adharéal asked Nuada._

 _Nuada was at a loss for words his own heart aching from the reality of the situation and the result of his choice to either accept this or try to prevent it._

 _ **"Yes"**_ _He sighed trying to relay how sorry he was through his piercing gaze._

 _ **"So what is your decision my son? Do you still wish to produce an heir with your intended?"**_

 _The weight of his father's question weighed heavily on him and he felt himself gripping Adharéal's hand tighter if only to ensure himself for a brief moment that he would not lose her. Training his gaze on his father to avoid the pained look that would soon show on her beautiful features he answered his father._

 _ **"No. I can not"**_ _Nuada answered with unwavering certainty._

 _Adharéal stood with dropped jaw as tears burned her eyes feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. No. This could't be happening. She had to be dreaming. How could Nuada stand there and say he didn't want to have a child with her?_

 _ **"Are you certain Prince Nuada Silverlance?"**_ _King Balor asked one final time._

 _ **"Yes this is my final decision. I will not produce an heir if Adharéal does not possess magical abilities"**_

 _Adharéal ripped her hand out of Nuada's grasp feeling betrayed and worthless. The walls were closing in on her and it was becoming harder to breath as pain burned in her chest. Part of her never realized she fled from the room until she arrived at her door. Throwing the door open she gasped for the fresh air the room provided. Storming through the room she gathered the small amount of clothing she brought to the castle leaving behind the beautiful gowns and jewelry Nuada gifted to her out of love._ _Adharéal_ _lifted her head when the door to her room closed. Draíochta stood observing her student's chaotic state but Adharéal continued to focus on packing after sparing a brief glance in Draíochta's direction._

 _ **"I'm sure you were aware of this as well. Just another thing you kept from me"**_ _Adharéal spat not particularly wanting the sorceress' company._

 _ **"I did not believe it would do any good mentioning"**_

 _Adharéal's hands stilled and her jaw clenched in all out rage._

 _ **"You didn't think it would do any good mentioning?"**_ _Adharéal repeated in disbelief._

 _ **"We can not reveal your powers. You will endager everyone in Bethmoora including the prince and his family"**_

 _ **"You know I am so sick of you making decisions for me. I understand the risks Draíochta but I have a right to at least know. Or did you not trust me again? You know, I'm starting to wonder if my father made the right decision to trust you. How do I know it wasn't you that killed my father and not the king?"**_

 _ **"How dare you?"**_ _Draíochta questioned venomously with narrowed eyes._ _ **"Do not dare question my loyalty! How can you believe I would do such a thing?"**_

 _Draíochta's cloak blew around her as the markings on her face glowed emerald green. Adharéal felt her blood run cold with terror never witnessing her teacher become this frustrated with her before but she refused to let go of her rage. She refused to sit back and accept everyone's decisions when it came to her life. No more._

 _ **"I have every right to question you. It's because of you that I am in this mess"**_

 _ **"I saved your life!"**_

 _ **"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"**_ _Adharéal called in uncontainable rage._

 _ **"You ungrateful little brat"**_ _Draíochta spat floating towards Adharéal._ _ **"Do you think you are the only one that had to make sacrifices? My own coven questions my judgement. They believe you to be a threat and yet I continue to defend and protect you. Putting you above my own people because I felt you were my responsibility"**_

 _ **"I never asked you to do that"**_

 _ **"You did not complain either"**_ _Draíochta shot back._

 _Adharéal shook her head in frustration shoving her clothing into a cloth bag with more force than necessary._

 _ **"Well I won't be a burden to you anymore oh mighty Draíochta"**_ _Adharéal said voice wavering as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Rage finally giving into despair and unbearable pain._

 _Draíochta's symbols lost their glow and she drifted down so her feet touched the ground once more._

 _ **"You are not a burden to me. The road has been rough but I will never see you as a burden Adharéal"**_ _Draíochta said sincerely looking at the young woman she had come to love like a daughter although she could never bring herself to say it. It was far less painful if you kept yourself distant avoiding creating heart ties. However Adharéal made it nearly impossible for anyone not to love her with her inquisitive nature and bright personality that could light up any room. She fought with herself many times to not tell King Balor the truth about Adharéal but she had to consider what would happen afterwards. Was the short lived happiness worth their very lives and the lives of innocents. She made a vow to protect and she had to keep it even if it meant causing pain to the one person that had become so important to her._

 _ **"I love him Draíochta. Can you understand that? I love him so much and I just can't...he's my heart, my everything and you ripped that away from me. You're right. If you told me before I would have ran right into his arms and told him everything. That might not have been such a bad idea. If he knew the entire truth he would understand that I could never use my power, but no you didn't even consider this"**_ _Adharéal sighed depressed. Moving past her teacher she opened the door to her room to find Nuada on the opposite side._

 _ **"Adharéal"**_ _Nuada said instantly noticing the bag clutched in her hands._

 _ **"Prince Nuada"**_ _Adharéal said emotionless with a bow._

 _Nuada felt a sharp pain rip through his chest at her formal behavior._

 _ **"We must speak"**_

 _ **"There is nothing to discuss your highness. You have made your decision"**_ _Adharéal said coolly walking past the prince and down the halls that would lead out of the castle._

 _ **"My love please let me explain"**_ _Nuada urged keeping in step with her._

 _Adharéal did not respond as she sped up her pace._

 _ **"No matter my decision you are still an honored guest Adharéal. You can not leave"**_ _Nuada said feeling his frustration come to a head and so he used his position to try and keep her in the castle._

 _ **"If I am a guest then I can come and go as I please. You have no right to keep me here"**_

 _ **"You are still under my protection. I can not allow you to leave. If you leave my lands I will not be able to protect you"**_ _Nuada said trying to get her to see reason._

 _ **"My safety is no longer your concern Prince"**_ _She answered simply._

 _ **"Your safety will always be my concern mo chroí"**_

 _ **"Do not call me that"**_ _She pleaded hearing her voice crack with emotion._

 _Gently Nuada reached out stopping her from storming off and bringing her closer to him._

 _ **"Adharéal. Look at me, please"**_ _Nuada lowered his voice in a pleading tone but still she refused._

 _ **"Forgive me Adharéal"**_

 _ **"Were you going to tell me?"**_ _Adharéal asked coldly not letting herself give into his pleas._

 _ **"Yes. On my honor I was going to tell you the truth after we were married"**_

 _ **"After we were married"**_ _Adharéal cried wiggling out of his embrace._

 _ **"Yes. Once we were married it would be written in stone and no one could reverse it. That is when I would have told you everything and the reasons why I could not give you a child, but at least we could be together"**_

 _ **"That is not a decision you make for the both of us"**_ _She scolded._

 _ **"I did not have any other choice. I was trying to avoid this. What would you have me do?"**_ _Nuada questioned in frustration._

 _ **"I would have you tell me the truth before hand. How am I going to marry you when you won't tell me the truth?"**_

 _ **"And I am the only one keeping secrets? When did you plan to tell me about your past? About what happened in Xanadu? or even about who it is you fear?"**_ _Nuada accused turning his angry gaze to her._

 _He was right and that's what hurt the most. How could she expect him to be so open when she did not do the same? Tears fell from her eyes breaking through Nuada's anger. Reaching out to her once more he felt his heart shatter when she took a few steps away from him._

 _ **"You do not have to leave Adharéal. I will speak to my father all I need is time mo chroí"**_

 _ **"I..I can't stay here"**_ _Adharéal said with a shake of her head._

 _ **"You do not have to stay in my home. I will secure housing for you and Draíochta. Anything you want or need I will provide for you but please my love, my heart, give me time"**_

 _ **"And what happens if you can not persuade your father? You will be married off to some other woman and I will have to watch. I will have to watch her bare your children and give you everything you wouldn't let me give you. I'd rather die than...I can't"**_ _Adharéal cried wiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks._

 _ **"Do not cry"**_ _Nuada whispered helping to swipe away the tears that were like tiny knives in his heart._

 **"Wake up!"** Someone shouted kicking Adharéal in the side snatching her out of her memories.

She groaned groggily opening her eyes to see that where ever she was was dark but it was not the black pit that she last remembered being pulled into so a small part of her was thankful for that. That was until she tried to stand and felt herself being pulled back by the chains that restrained her to a muddy colored wall. Adharéal did not bother with struggling and sank back to a sitting position. The cloaked witch that woke her took her leave closing a bared door before disappearing.

 **"Great"** Adharéal sighed sarcastically.

Apparently she was in a cell of some kind perhaps in a basement. Somewhere in the basement there was a leak and she could hear the rhythmic dripping of the water. That was about to get real annoying. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could make out more of the basement. It was practically empty besides a few empty shelves and some antique looking furniture that was stacked in a corner far from the cell.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention and although she couldn't see the door she listened for the footsteps that were slowly making their way in her direction. Silently counting the steps in her head she waited for someone to appear. A cloaked figure stopped a few feet away from the cell.

 **"Finally, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day"** The young woman that dared wear a necklace with her coven's symbol on it chuckled. Removing her hood she stared down at Adharéal as if she were nothing but dirt beneath her shoes.

 **"Who are you?"** Adharéal asked not in the mood for games.

 **"Forgive me if I am a bit theatrical but I've just been waiting for this moment for a long time"** The young woman chuckled.

Adharéal looked at the woman. She couldn't be much older than her but then again technically she was over two hundred years old so there's no telling how old this woman truly was.

 **"Do I know you?"** Adharéal said trying to sound bored.

The woman's eyes flamed with anger but quickly shifted back to coy and emotionless.

 **"I suppose I do look different from the last time we met but then again you were too busy being a princess and sheltered by Draíochta to really know the rest of the coven. Plus it didn't help matters that not many of us wanted you there"** The woman chuckled as if she were looking back on a fond memory.

 **"How could you have been a part of the same coven then?"** Adharéal asked.

 **"Duh! I'm a witch with powers that transcend time and space"** The woman laughed mockingly.

 **"You know as well as I that magic isn't so carefree. There is a price for everything"**

 **"Well I did have to kill the Dawson family. Such a lovely little family"** The woman sighed not sounding too apathetic but more like bored with the whole task.

 **"I shouldn't really say I since I wasn't alone"**

 **"The other witches are from the old coven as well?"**

 **"So curious. That was one of the things Draíochta loved about you. I find it rather irritating"** The woman said raising her hand and tightening the chains without a touch. Adharéal's was pinned tightly against the wall by an invisible force.

 **"But to answer your question yes and no. There are only four original members including myself. The others were just weak insecure little girls that wanted to be a part of something bigger than themselves so that their worthless lives would be worth living"** She sneered.

Adharéal studied the woman and it took some memory searching but she finally had enough to make an educated guess. Although this woman was much younger she did resemble one of the witches she remembered growing up with that was not very fond of her.

 **"Demetria"** Adharéal spat.

 **"You really are smarter than you look"** Demetria giggled. **"Yes it's me. Damn it. You ruined the surprise and I just hate that"**

Adharéal cried out in pain as a knife forged by the shadows sliced deeply into her arm. She did not have to face her arm to prove what she could feel as thick warm blood dripped down splashing droplets on the ground. Gently the knife grazed her skin leaving barely a scratch as blood dripped down it before floating back to Demetria. Sticking her tongue out she licked the blood from the knife with no damage to herself.

 **"Mmmm so sweet. Sweet little princess"**

 **"Why are you doing this?"**

 **"Why does everyone always ask that question? Why are you doing this? What do you want? Please let me go"** Demetria laughed clearly entertained.

 **"You're not as crazy as you look so I assume there is a reason"**

A shadowed arm stretched from the concrete floor wrapping itself around Adharéal's neck with a crushing grip. She struggled for breath as she watched Demetria's eyes darken for a split second before returning to normal.

 **"Watch your pretty little tongue before I have to cut it out"** Demetria warned darkly as the knife pressed diagonally against Adharéal's cheek with just enough pressure to make a shallow cut.

Blood flowed down her jaw making a crimson trail between her breasts but she ignored it.

 **"It's simple really. It's because I hate you. We all do"** Demetria said floating in a relaxed position as if she were resting on a couch.

 **"If it were not for you we would still be a strong coven, an unstoppable force, but stupid and weak Draíochta lost focus. She put you over her coven and that could not be tolerated. It's a shame she is dead. I really wanted to torture her myself. Oh well what's done is done I guess. You only had one job, to marry the prince, but no you couldn't even do that. Rumors spread throughout Bethmoora and people thought the prince rejected you because you were a witch. They never really liked us anyway. Not quite human but not quite Fae. The prince rejecting you only gave them reason to shun us from Bethmoora but that was not enough for some. Some hunted us down like dogs and if we didn't have enough to worry about other weak witches like Draíochta sought to destroy us..."**

 **"They were right. The coven was created to protect. To protect others"** Adharéal declared.

 **"Spare me the bullshit. We are powerful witches able to do things that some Fae only dream of doing. We were meant to rule yet we were looked down upon. Witches like Draíochta failed to see that and therefore had to pay the price"** Demetria growled.

 **"For people so weak obviously they managed to whoop your asses pretty good if there's only four of you left"** Adharéal laughed.

Demetria only snorted.

 **"They made their choice"** She muttered to herself. **"And I know what you are trying to do but it won't work. I don't have plans to kill you...well not yet anyway"**

 **"So was Maloc working with you too?"** Adharéal asked ignoring Demetria's comments.

Demetria gave a secretive smile.

 **"Well it's no fun if I tell you everything now is it?"**

It was no coincidence that she and Maloc both used a shadow like ability, no. This was connected somehow, but how? Why would they need Maloc's help? Or maybe they didn't maybe Maloc went to them on his own or something. This didn't make any sense. How could she and Nuada's brief marriage delay make Demetria hate her so much? Adharéal searched her memory going over everything in her head. Draíochta said there was a darkness in Maloc but he was never completely evil. Could something have helped send him over the edge? Vengeance? Maloc wanted revenge for her marrying Nuada. The mere thought of Maloc only brought up the most painful memory they shared. Remembrance of the last seconds of Maloc's life flashed before her eyes revealing pools of sincerity in his eyes mixed with love and guilt. Now there was Demetria who was hell bent on vengeance for the witches that were hunted down and slaughtered. Everything always seemed to be focused on her even if the reasoning was frail at best. No. Something else was behind all of this and it was after her specifically. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back with a chuckle a theory formed in her mind.

 **"What is so funny?"** Demetria questioned with a narrowed gaze.

 **"The spell you did to make yourself young again, or forever, or whatever. A spell like that would come with a high price and you paid it because the prince "rejected" me as you say, but then again like you said your kind has been hunted and hated long before I came into the picture. No. Someone or something used that spell as a gateway why not it's powerful enough. You aren't Demetria are you?"**

Demetria stared at me and it was silent enough to hear a pen drop. Her eyes darkened and her head tilted backwards at an unnatural angle as she began to laugh but as she continued the more maniacal the laugh became quickly turning into an insane hackle.

 **"Sweet little Adharéal. Smart little princess"** Demetria's voice entwined with a skin crawling high pitched voice. It reminded Adharéal of those creepy child like voices in horror movies.

Demetria's eyes were now black bottomless pits. Her skin clung to her bones giving a more skeleton like appearance with her hollowed cheeks and deep set eyes. Her head titled to one side slightly as she moved in abrupt jerk like motions coming closer to the cell. The door eerily swung open and the entity stood in the entry way her thin lips pulling back further and further until it nearly reached her ears. Adharéal could feel a scream rising in her throat but when she opened her mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth the scream ripped from her lips causing the creature to cackle and cross the room quickly with it's unnatural movements.

 **"Such a sweet little sound"** It chuckled as a bony forefinger adorned with long, sharp nails delicately slid down her unmarked cheek.

 **"Your mother was not much of a screamer. I thought you would be no fun either but I was wrong. Much much fun you are"** The creature whispered close to her ear. It buried it's non existent nose into her hair inhaling her scent. Adharéal turned as far as she could away from the creature but it placed a firm hand on her belly keeping her against the wall as it's tongue licked the ever flowing blood happily and smiled wider as it shoved it's tongue in the wound making Adharéal whimper in pain.

 **"So sweet it burns"**

Adharéal wiggled in the restraints trying to get free as the bony hand traveled down to the waistline of her pants.

 **"Don't touch me!"** Adharéal growled kicking her legs.

This only caused the creature to giggle even louder.

 **"They were fools. They believed that you belonged to them but you will always belong with me. For what is light without darkness?"**

 **"I am not yours. I am Adharéal Silverlance. I am one with Prince Nuada Silverlance and you will not change that"** Adharéal spat bashing her head into the monster's.

A shrill of pain came from the monster and it stumbled back as smoke came the area where her head met his.

 **"You're nothing but a parasite that preys on the anger and darkness of others. I am the protector of Crann Athair. I am the daughter of Crann Athair and I will not succumb to your darkness. I am the light. Darkness only makes the light brighter and as God as my witness I will burn you until there is nothing left!"** Adharéal declared as her eyes glazed over white with a faint glow. Glowing white symbols etched themselves on her arm weaving from her wrists up to her shoulders and dipping down into her back. The shackles exploded from her wrists as she began walking towards the creature who sunk further and further away.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the BPRD**_

Nuada cradled his daughter in his strong arms as she slept with a recently full belly. Scrolls and books were thrown on the coffee table. Liz sat in a chair nose deep in a book while Red flipped through another. Nuala used her knowledge of magic and Abe used his power of aura sensing to try and locate Adharéal when Nuada gave a grunt of pain. Nuala could feel her brother's distress and rushed to his side taking her niece in her arms as she watched a jagged cut split the skin on his arm. Blood flowed and instinctively she checked her own arm but the only thing she received was the pain.

 **"Brother"** Nuala called in concern. Liz came to his side with a first aid kit and began patching him up. She was only half way complete with stitching up the gash when a shallow diagonal cut appeared on his cheek.

Nuada could feel the sting of the cut and turned worriedly to his sister but she did not appear to have any cuts on her body. He knew that their bond was weakened since he married Adharéal but he was not aware that the bond was this strong with his wife. Shouldn't he have a burn on his arm from the night she was taken so many centuries ago? A power unlike anything he felt before surged through him making him moan with euphoria.

 **"What the hell is going on with him?"** Liz said looking to Nuala for answers.

 **"His bond has strengthened with Adharéal she must..."** Nuala said feeling the Earth spin beneath her. Abe reached out and helped her sit on the chair wrapping his arms protectively around her.

 **"She has discovered her true power. Her purpose"** An unfamiliar voice said within the library making Red, Liz and Abe turn to the sound.

Seconds later Red aimed a pistol at the robed woman with an Earth complexion and symbols on her face. Liz's hands were on fire and she glanced in Nuala's direction to make sure her niece was safe. Nuada's lips parted to give a cry but it was hard to tell if it was because of pain or pleasure so Liz turned her attention back to the woman.

 **"Who are you?"** Red questioned with hostility.

 **"A friend. Your weapons can not hurt me demon"** She smirked mockingly.

 **"Why should we trust you?"**

 **"Nothing I can say will convince you and we do not have time for that. Adharéal faces a powerful evil just as powerful as her and she will need the love and support of her family to defeat it. It draws from darkness. Light, love, forgiveness these things can destroy it"** With that the woman vanished.

 **"Great the last thing we need is ghosts around this place"** Red mumbled.

Suddenly the door burst open. Red and Liz trained their weapons on the incoming threat only to find Manning rushing inside wheezing for breath.

 **"There's been a supernatural spike in Central park from the reports it may be Adharéal but she is not alone"**

That was all they needed to hear.

 **"Abe you stay with Nuala and Blath"** Liz instructed. The fish man nodded still holding a dizzy Nuala.

 **"Let's go Blondie"** Red called trying to draw Nuada's attention.

Nuada sprang up with a rush of energy.

 **"Liz can you patch him up on the way?"** Red asked.

She nodded and the three rushed out with Nuada in the lead. People ran and screamed while the ones a safe distance away recorded the events. Nuada's arm injury was stitched up as he stared at the darkness that seemed to surround central park.

 **"Isn't that the manor?"** Red said nodding in the direction of the house that now sat in central park.

A blinding white beam shot out of the trees cutting through the darkness.

 **"I'm guessing this way"** Red said heading in the direction the light came from but they soon became turned around in the darkness that seemed to press upon them.

Red reached out for Liz before she became lost in the darkness and held her close to him. It must have been his imagination but the darkness seemed to lighten. Soon Liz was a walking fire ball and the darkness crawled away from the two with a hiss.

 **"Remember she said light, love and forgiveness can kill this thing"** Liz said.

Lifting her hands into the air she shot two streams of fire high into the sky and moans of pain could be heard around them. Soon the darkness was lifted enough for them to see a few yards ahead of them.

 **"We have to find Nuada"** Liz said.

 **"Alright but we stay together baby"** Red said.

Using her fire to light the way they plunged into the remaining darkness.

Three witches surrounded Nuada or at least it was three before his vision began to darken. Nuada was a trained and very skilled warrior. It was not the first time he had to fight without the aid of his sight however this would prolong finding Adharéal and divide him from Hellboy and Elizabeth. It was never strategic to divide your forces although they were not given very many options.

Nuada continued to fight before one of the witches used her power to hit him in the center of his chest. Nuada stumble and rolled in the soft grass that was invisible beneath him. Nuada grunted feeling as if his chest was on fire while black flames seared his chest.

 **"Nuada!"** Liz shouted firing her flames wildly around hoping to strike the witches while Red rushed over helping Nuada to his feet snuffing out the black flames that had no effect on him.

 **"Keep moving"** Red called as Liz lighted the way once more and they rushed further into the darkness following the sounds of a struggle.

Adharéal spun her weapon around in her hands alternating from her left to her right as the entity snaked in the darkness around her striking strategically depending on her limited sight in the darkness.

Adharéal's confidence that once shined so brightly was beginning to fade. Desperately she struck against the monster with a fifty, fifty chance that she would injure it although she seemed to be failing. The high pitched laugh echoed around her mockingly but she didn't let it distract her as her eyes darted around trying to make out anything from the shadows. Her arm holding her weapon was badly bruised but she continued to clutch the weapon for dear life. Through the never ending void a spark appeared in the distance. Adharéal's eyes squinted trying to make out more when she was pushed by something hard colliding with her side. Crying out in pain she tumbled but managed to keep from completely falling to the ground.

 **"Adha?!"** Red yelled hearing his sister's scream.

 **"This way"** Liz cried increasing her speed towards who she presumed was Adharéal.

Nuada's strides surpassed Liz and Red as he rushed to his wife's side but failed to make it before a creature evolved from the darkness eyeing Liz carefully.

 **"Nuada"** Adharéal cried out running to him before painfully colliding with an invisible wall.

Adharéal spun in confusion reaching out blindly at the darkness that surrounded her like a mime in an invisible box. Nuada watched his wife struggle.

 **"Mo chroí"**

Adharéal turned in the direction of the sound but did not see Nuada, Liz or Red.

The creature proudly displayed it's razor pointed teeth with a Cheshire grin turning it's head one hundred and eighty degrees with an amused giggle. Nuada tore his eyes away from Adharéal focusing on the creature that stood between them. Liz stood frozen in horror at the creature that stood in front of them with human like features although it was clear it was anything but.

 **"Yay, more playmates. What fun we will have"** It said with a maniacal laugh causing it's entire body to shake from the force.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Darkness.

It slipped through my fingers like water making it unobtainable yet the unending void swallowed me whole pressing against my skin decreasing the time in between my breaths as I searched frantically for a way to escape the unseen walls closing in on me.

Silence.

No voices, no sounds, not even the sound of crickets chirping. The sound of my own breath which I could feel pushing past my lips was silent. True mind numbing silence. I screamed straining my ears to hear the sound, for a sign I was alive, for a sign I existed, for a sign that there was existence around me, but the unforgiving silence simply continued its cruel game.

The more time that passed the more my movements became violent and desperation escalated to panic, panic morphed into terror and terror brought me to despair. Sobs choked my throat truly silencing my pleas as the darkness grew, even though I didn't think it possible. I floated in the elusive darkness fighting the instinct to shut my eyes. To separate myself from my situation by offering a hint of control and through that inch of control one would find security like a child hiding beneath their blanket, but I couldn't. That would only make the darkness grow. No. I had to escape. I had to find light I didn't care how small it might be I would take anything I could find, anything. It had to be somewhere. Life was about balance. With death comes life, with sorrow comes hope, and with darkness there had to be light. My body jostled softly from the waves of darkness carrying me, clutching me, when a memory played in my mind. Where it came from I couldn't be certain but for a brief moment I was back in the fields of Bethmoora staring at the charred and twisted tree, there was no sun overhead yet the field was not completely bathed in darkness.

 _The light. Only the light can stop it._ An anxious high pitched feminine voice whispered on the wind.

Spinning around to find a source I only found myself alone in the middle of nowhere, just me and the tree.

 **"What light? I don't understand!"** I shouted into the sky but no answer followed.

Staring at the tree whose branches began to wind and weave together extending further and further into the stretch of field.

 _Wait. I know this. This all feels so familiar._

Giving a cry of frustration I forced my brain to work sifting through my memories like a Rolodex until I landed on the specific one I needed.

Nuada held my hand tightly as he lead me through the blossoming trees, a smile stretched his dark lips as he glanced behind him at me. I smiled and couldn't help giving a giggle of excitement as my feet followed behind him shuffling leaves out of our path until Nuada spun me around letting my back lightly come into contact with a tree. His body covered mine as he place his left hand on the trunk of the tree by my head while he brought his right index finger to his lips telling me to be silent. I nodded soon hearing the heavy trampling of guards catching up to us as they scanned the woods for any sign of us. Once silence returned Nuada checked to be certain the guards followed our false trail. I couldn't resist the urge to brush the strands of hair that hid his face from me behind his pointed ear. Nuada turned with the touch yellow eyes that were barely visible from the shadows around them landed with a gentle gaze, shutting as lips brushed against mine.

 **"I love you"** I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me.

 **"Not as much as I love you"** Nuada teased with hands settling on my hips.

Sunlight peaked through holes in the forest bathing us in fresh golden light as sprites and faeries danced and played happily through the large shaded leaves.

 **"Come. There is something I wish to show you"**

Staring at Nuada with an impish grin I wondered where he was going to take me.

 **"What?"** I questioned with a smirk.

 **"That my lady is a secret"** He answered planting a quick kiss to my lips then turned taking my hand to lead me through the forest once more.

Our journey wasn't long before we came to what appeared to be a dead end with a twisted tree surrounded by vines so dense they seemed like walls. Nuada came to a stop and I stayed at his side hand still wrapped in his larger one. Nuada bowed and my eyes searched waiting for someone to appear in front of us when an age old voice filled with wisdom that could only come from centuries of living echoed around us. The sound frightened me as it appeared so suddenly and I jumped squeezing Nuada's tighter. Nuada glanced at me with a reassuring smile.

 **"Prince Nuada na Bethmoora. Fáilte"** _Prince Nuada of Bethmoora. Welcome._

 **"Go raibh maith agat ceann ciallmhar"** _Thank you wise one._ Nuada answered bowing again. **"An mbeidh tú tabhair dúinn sliocht?"** _Will you grant us passage?_

 **"Is féidir, ach an chéad a riddle ní mór duit a réiteach"** _Yes, but first a riddle you must solve._ **"Cad tá súil ach ní féidir a fheiceáil?"** _What has an eye but cannot see?_ The voice asked.

Nuada smirked staring at the tree in thought.

My brows drew together in thought hoping to help Nuada who had yet to come up with an answer. Minutes passed before my eyes lit with excitement over a possible solution to the riddle. Unable to contain the excitement I bounced on my toes grabbing Nuada's arm.

 **"Ó tá a fhios agam! A snáthaid"** _Oh I know! A needle._

Nuada glanced in her direction when the voice chuckled in amusement.

 **"Ceart. Is féidir leat dul isteach"** _Correct. You may enter._

 **"Cailín cliste"** _Clever girl._ Nuada smirked.

Adharéal shrugged though the pride in herself was written on her face.

Nuada's hand sliced through the vines grabbing a handful and drawing them back revealing a sight that made my jaw drop in awe. Behind the veil lay a waterfall. If it were a typical waterfall its beauty would still have shocked me but never in my life had I seen rainbow colored water as it fell from the heavens and splashed along moss covered boulders. The moss was just as colorful as the water with its array of colors although the shades were darker than the pale rainbow water. Balls of light filled the sky like stars although unlike stars they zipped and hovered about. One particular ball of light hovered slowly as it came closer towards us stopping inches from my face. My eyes squinted temporarily blinded by the bright light but once I adjusted I could make out a tiny figure within.

 **"Oh hello"** I smiled giving a small curtsy.

The fairy eyed me before turning her attention to Nuada. Nuada gave a graceful bow. Her tiny voice tinkled like bells as she spoke but I could not understand a word. Nuada grinned wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him yet never breaking his gaze or conversation from the fairy. Suddenly the tiny figure zipped away in a ball of light joining other fairies. All of the balls of light swirled and danced around one another and I stared in amazement when music floated softly before growing louder and encasing the entire area with song.

 **"Today is the celebration of the Earth faeries prince. He turns seven winters If I am not mistaken"** Nuada explained.

Taking my hand Nuada lead us to two over sized mushrooms that made perfect seats for us as we watched the festivities that took place ahead of us. Nuada and I clapped along to the rhythm as the faeries danced before a handful flew to the pooling of the waterfall where the water sat calmly kissing grass covered lands. They spun at a dizzying speed creating a watery vortex. My hands clapped to the music but slowed as the vortex began to take shape. First the water dipped and etched into a face, then came the neck and chest before watery arms reached and stretched as if the figure were trying to break free from its dripping prison. I was captivated to say the least and missed Nuada's smirk as he watched every expression that passed across my face with amusement.

My body leaned forward inching towards the edge of my mushroom seat watching rainbow wings sprout from the watery form catching the sunlight beautifully.

 **"That is Kheelian, the famed Earth fairy that faced Ceallach, the fire demon that tried to steal the Earth fairy princess"** Nuada narrated. **"Long ago before my kind or yours a great battle waged between the Earth faeries and those of fire"**

I watched the story play out in front of me with the watered figures.

 **"Eventually there was talk of peace but Odaghnall, the Fire fairy prince, did not agree with his father's decision. His youngest brother fell in battle. So out of malice in his heart he formed a deal with Ceallach to kill the princess of the Earth faeries so they would know his pain. Ceallach agreed but not without a price, he was a demon after all. Odaghnall cut out his own heart as offering believing he could rid himself of the pain and satisfy the demon at once"**

The water twisted into a frightening, evil shape making me gasp in fear as I was drawn further and further into the tale.

 **"Ceallach left to fulfill his part of the agreement and kill the princess. The Earth faeries were in the midst of celebration of peace soon to come when Ceallach attacked. Many of the soldiers fell and a servant boy, Kheelian, saw the fate that would be fall the princess, the woman he loved. In the midst of the chaos he took her away to protect her and faced Ceallach alone. He fought bravely but in the end failed. With his dying breath he begged Ceallach to take him instead offering not only his heart but soul for they were useless without the princess. Seeing Kheelian's pure heart and soul he could not resist. He ripped out his heart and ate his soul leaving nothing but a hollow shell that he could take over for himself"**

Pain filled cries of agony sounded as the evil creature acted out every word Nuada spoke. I flinched lowering my eyes from the horrific scenes. Once the violence quieted I returned my gaze to the water.

Nuada glanced down at Adharéal debating if he should finish the tale not wanting to upset her.

 **"Then what?"** She questioned watching the water morph into another scene.

Nuada did not need to look at the watery play to know what would happen next.

 **"Ceallach returned to Odaghnall to return his heart since the agreement was broken. What Odaghnall did not expect was for Ceallach to return in the body of Kheelian, for Kheelian was the long lost brother he thought fell in battle. Kheelian was wounded but was found by the princess and healed. They fell in love but Kheelian knew he needed to disguise himself if he was to be accepted and posed as a lowly servant to remain with the princess. The princess used her magic to disguise him as an Earth fairy"**

Tears gathered in my eyes at hearing the incredibly sorrowful story.

 **"But everything turned out right in the end, right? They found a way to bring him back and defeat the demon?"** Adharéal asked with pleading eyes.

Nuada's eyes darkened with sadness knowing he did not have a happy ending to give his love.

 **"No"** Nuada sighed sadly. **"As punishment for his betrayal Odaghnall's heart was returned to him so that he could feel the guilt and misery at knowing what fate he bestowed upon his brother, as well as the pain he caused to the woman that he loved. The prince was stripped of his title and name, then cast out to wander the world alone until the end of his days. It is said that the princess kept her love's heart hoping that it's pure light would force the demon from his body** "

 **"Did it?"**

 **"I do not believe she received the chance to try my love"** Nuada said softly brushing a comforting hand over her cheek catching a few tears that he wiped from her hazel skin.

 **"Well what about the prince, Odaghnall, what happened to him?"**

 **"He forever had to live with the shame of what he had done and the emptiness inside"** Nuada answered.

 **"Emptiness?"**

 **"Yes. When his heart was placed back into his body something was missing. Something he could not find a way to fill"**

This story just became more tragic by the minute. Adharéal was not a fan of it.

 **"For his bravery and sacrifice Kheelian is celebrated by both Earth and fire faeries"** Nuada added hoping to restore the smile she gave him not so long ago.

There was a loud splash as the figures melted back to calming water and the music returned to a lively jig. A golden orb appeared before the two brightening in glow making the two shield their eyes briefly before the light faded and a glowing young boy stood happily in front of them. It was difficult to tell if his garments were made from gold or if the color was caused by the light he emitted. The boy bowed to Nuada who gave a nod in respect watching the young boy turn his attention to Adharéal as he stretched his hand out silently asking her to dance. Adharéal stared in shock turning to make sure no one was standing behind her.

 **"Me?"** She asked pointing to herself.

The boy smiled widely and nodded. Adharéal stood glancing to Nuada who simply nodded. Nuada watched her leave to dance with the boy as the other faeries remained in their miniature form twirling around illuminating the beautiful smile Nuada cherished. Dark thoughts tried to creep into his mind but Nuada pushed them aside. He would have plenty of time to worry about the trials that were waiting for them at his home. Right now he would enjoy what time he could spare with his lady and make her smile.

The young prince danced forsaking his traditional dances assuming the human woman wouldn't know them. He watched her spin and laugh as she moved about while he took in her rounded cheeks pushed high forcing her eyes to shut and a beautiful grin lit her face. His cheeks heated in a blush before the young prince transformed into a handsome young prince closer in age to herself. Adharéal did not realize the change immediately until someone took her hand and spun her around making her smile fall from surprise. In front of her stood a glowing young man. She stared in confusion looking around for the young boy.

Nuada's eyes narrowed as he stood to make his way over quickening his steps when the boy raised Adharéal's hand to place a kiss to the back.

Two balls of light arrived first one a soft pale blue, the other a soft orange. Adharéal could not understand the words but she could recognize angry in any language as they scolded the boy who transformed back into his miniature size whispering an apology into her ear. Adharéal chuckled giving him a smile.

 **"It is alright. You were an excellent partner and one day you are going to grow into quite the handsome young man"**

The boy's grin returned. His parents nodded in apologies extending their actions into words once Nuada found his way to her side.

 **"If my love finds no offense then all is forgiven"**

Turning his attention to Adharéal he extended his hand with a bow.

 **"Shall we?"**

Adharéal stared somewhat in shock that Nuada let the incident drop so peacefully, although she loved him he was incredibly protective at times. She smiled proud that he so easily forgave the young prince before taking her hand to dance.

How long they stayed with the faeries she could not be certain but she definitely was not keeping count. If anything she wished the moment could live on forever and they could fill their lives with laughter, music and magic among the faeries and away from their problems and trials she knew they would have to return to. Adharéal tried to keep the heart wrenching thoughts at bay and plastered her smile for as long as she could stand before she couldn't hide it any longer.

 **"Are you tired Adharéal?"** Nuada asked with slight concern.

She nodded and the two returned to their seats watching the festivities but it was not long before Adharéal could no longer keep her eyes open and slumped against Nuada as she fell asleep. Nuada smiled tracing over her features as she slept before coming to a stop on her soft lips. Lips he never wanted to endure a day without. Placing a kiss to her forehead he scooped her up in his arms with a sigh. He supposed it was time to return to the forest and ultimately to the guards who would be vexed about their disappearance. His father no doubt had been notified by now. The thought causing his shoulders to sag knowing some form of punishment would await for him, and one for Adharéal as well if Draíochta had any say. Yet as he gazed upon her slumbered form he could only imagine waking up to a similar sight and there was no doubt in his mind it would all be worth it.

Nuada gave his thanks and promised to extend the same courtesy if ever they should choose to visit his home. Carrying Adharéal securely in his arms he watched the vines magically part knowing the faeries were to thank but he continued on walking into the forest that was beginning to darken from the setting sun. It was not long until he was surrounded by his guards.

 **"Anyone who wakes her will suffer dearly"** Nuada promised with a hardened glare.

The guards nodded as the neighing of his horse being lead by another guard caught his attention. Nuada eyed the horse then glanced to Adharéal. The walk was not too far so he decided to carry her instead followed by his guards with two leading the way ever vigilant.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

There was a moment of silence, passing too quickly to even capture. Red, Liz and Nuada stood all wearing expressions a mixture of anger and strategy that came from being in a battle where your very life was on the line.

In a blink of an eye, the moment was over and Liz burned bright crimson orange. The flames licking against the inky mass surrounding them and closing in. The demonic figure hissed in annoyance sending a ball large enough to swallow Liz in eternal darkness barreling straight for her. Red knocked her out of the way and pointed the barrel of his favorite gun at the moving mass. Bullets, three inches thick, pierced the darkness flying towards their target without slowing, however, they did nothing but get consumed in the void. Red grimaced scooping up Liz running out of dodge. Nuada at this point had shied out of the fight making his way towards Adharéal. The black substance warped and twirled her in its grasp as her wide eyes stared unfocused and strangely void. Nuada's jaw clenched tightly in rage and fear before lowering his eyes briefly from the sight that twisted his stomach in an uncomfortable way. Biting back his emotions, along with his worries, he focused on his target, his wife, and moved swiftly to her.

The creature's head pivoted sharply to a bizarre angle finding the Elf prince narrowing in on his target. That would not do.

Nuada did not realize he had captured the creature's attention until a tremor through the ground beneath his feet forced him to stop, sensing an attack was soon to come. Wails and otherworldly groans echoed around him causing his pointed ears to twitch while he grit his teeth from the small amount of pain. Nuada's eyes swept his surroundings catching Elizabeth throwing balls created from her fire at the mangled creature who untwisted and bent its body to avoid being hit. The creature remained standing arching its back to lower its upper body, head centimeters from brushing the ground. Its razor-like teeth on clear display as it gave a sickening smile to Nuada right at the moment creatures clawed and sprang from the Earth. Nuada threw up an arm to keep the flying soil from temporarily blinding him. Five massive creatures the color of bleached bone seemed to glow within their negative surroundings. They failed to look completely human, possibly because of their skeletal appearance. Flesh as thin as paper pulled taut over the bones beneath. Their mouths drooped unnaturally wide as the sounds of despair screeched from the gaping holes. This did not deter Nuada from racing towards them with weapon drawn. The five swayed mimicking dancing flames as they avoided and fought against Nuada. Their eyes, hollow of any traces of emotion, followed Nuada's speeding form. The arrow at the tip of his lance sliced through the air spinning at deadly speeds until it struck against one of the wailing opponents. The creature swayed as its eyes lowered to the piercing blade.

Nuada's brows drew downward in a V shape displaying his confusion. His trusted lance, that could slice nearly anything, should have been buried deep in the wintered complexioned creature's chest but from the looks of it, it did not even pierce the thin and brittle skin.

 **"I thought fire could kill this thing!"** Red shouted angrily taking another hit before dishing one out himself.

 **"Light, not fire!"** Liz shouted just as exasperated with the ongoing situation.

Her fire seemed to slow the creature down and the few attacks that managed to hit the walking jigsaw puzzle only made it grimace in annoyance.

 **"What the hell is the difference?"**

Red spared a look toward Nuada who seemed to have his hands full as well, while slowly but surely, being pushed further from Adharéal's floating body. Damn it.

The creature cackled thoroughly enjoying itself.

Red's eyes narrowed crossing over to Liz's side. Her scorching arm, that only felt slightly warmer than her normal temperature to him, brushed against his giving him a sense of calm knowing she was within arms reach and safe for the time being. However, something didn't sit right with him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 **"Why do I get the feeling that we're being played?"** Liz said to Red though her gaze never strayed far from Jigsaw.

Red grunted in agreement from the very thoughts that passed his mind seconds before escaping Liz's lips.

 **"A mere warm-up, though, I did get carried away. I couldn't help myself. So much fun you two are"** It grinned making Red shiver with disgust.

 **"We need Adha"** Red said lowly so that only Liz could hear.

 **"Well we gotta figure out a plan B so we can get to plan A"** Liz said at a similar volume shifting her stance knowing that this thing wasn't going to give them much rest before it attacked again.

Sure enough, the creature's hand raised and Liz stared in confusion wondering what exactly was supposed to be happening until Red gave a strained grunt.

 **"Red!"** Liz cried in concern.

The creature's second hand flew outward smacking Liz with an invisible force neither Red nor Liz could make out in time. Liz sailed away from them and towards the battle with Nuada.

 **"Liz!"** Red yelled watching helplessly as she flew through the air before colliding harshly with the ground and rolling to a stop.

An uncontainable rage bubbled in Red's chest threatening to spill from him. His mouth clamped shut as he breathed roughly through his nostrils. Glaring eyes that could freeze hell over on their own shifted in the direction of Liz's attacker. The creature chuckled. That was the last straw. Red roared in outrage as he strained desperately for freedom so that he could twist that thing's head completely from its shoulders.

 **"Disgraceful"** The creature sighed disapprovingly. **"She is beneath you. Why do you waste your time?"**

 **"Don't talk about her that way!"** Red demanded.

The creature eyed him with a sigh.

 **"Such fire. Such passion. All for nothing. She is going to die and you are going to live for eternity. Not to mention the fact that you are seen as nothing but a monster. You risk your life for mortals who do not possess the ability to grasp a fraction of your greatness. It would be sickening if it were not so laughable"** It chuckled.

 **"Hey! You know nothin' about me or her so just shut your trap"** Red sneered.

The creature's eyes danced to life sensing that despite Red's harsh words he had struck a sore chord within the demon. The crimson demon was fueled by his emotions, and his emotions were fierce. So fierce that they nearly blinded the possessed witch. Eyes glazed over with euphoria as she grinned.

 **"Delicious"**

Red growled, silently warning the creature not to take another step closer.

 **"You are wasting your potential. Let me show you what you could be, the power you could possess"**

As the thing drew closer Red came to the conclusion that he would not have much of a choice. Slowly the creature stalked around him eyes drinking him in until it stopped in front of Red once more.

 **"Come my pets"** The creature hissed before giving a spine-chilling chuckle.

A dense, gray, mist rose from the ground floating around Red's ankles and weaving up his legs, his torso, chest and finally around his neck. The sensation tickled and not in a good way but Red tried to keep from revealing too much of his emotions.

 **"Ah!"** Red shouted feeling a fire like nothing he ever felt before burning its way down his nostrils and throat.

Red shook his head ferociously trying to clear his senses as he blew air through his nose trying to clear it but nothing helped. He continued to groan in pain until suddenly it all stopped. An amber glow bathed the two though Red had yet to notice. If there were a mirror nearby he would have seen his fully grown horns curled on top of his head while a miniature ball of fire levitated inches above the top of his head in the exact space where he could never seem to grow hair.

Liz moaned finally coming to from the attack that threw her away from Red.

 _Red!_

Liz forced her eyes to open completely, pushing off of her hands to lift half of her body far enough away from the ground to take in the situation. Nuada was fighting a group of ashen colored creatures that strangely seemed to make his own pallid complexion appear darker in comparison. He was the only thing standing between her and the creatures though none of them seemed to pay her much attention. Staggering to her feet she turned her back on the Elf prince to find the twisted creature that struck her standing in front of Red. Her eyes widened with concern at seeing Red in his full demonic appearance.

 **"Red!"** She called out but he didn't respond.

Red struggled slightly as he was transported away from the darkness, away from the fight, away from Liz.

 **"Liz!"** He cried spinning in every direction to find some sign of her, but there was none.

Hellboy stood in what looked to have once been a city judging from the ruins of metal structures partially blown to pieces leaving gaping holes while a few toppled over causing the ground to shake below him. Hellboy stretched his arms to gather his balance and keep from falling on his face. The ominous sign cued the sound of hundreds, perhaps thousands, pairs of feet thundering against the ground causing it to shake once more. Hellboy barely registered the quaking surface while his eyes grew in size. Colossal beasts armored in the bones of their fallen victims marched methodically. Left, right, left. A unanimous roar tore from the mouths of the creatures as they continued their march. Hellboy turned balling his fists and wondering how exactly he was going to get out of this, alive no less. The front line of soldiers stopped a few feet in front of Hellboy, who was reaching for his gun. The soldiers crossed their right arms over their chests before falling to one knee in front of him. Hellboy's hand stilled in shock watching as row by row they all fell to their knees. His eyes skimmed over the few he could see noticing the combination of wet and dried blood splattered on some while others seemed bathed in it.

 **"No"** Hellboy said shaking his head side to side.

He had done this. He destroyed the world. No. Why was this always his fate? He didn't want this. Yeah, living among humans was a challenge, a very difficult challenge, but this wasn't an option for him. No matter what, he would never make this an option.

 **"Brother!"** A feminine voice called jovially.

Hellboy turned to find Adharéal dressed in a black corset that lay over her black dress flowing around her gently. The collar of the dress lifted and spread behind her peacock style made of black lace intricately stitched together. Her hair flowed freely around her with a black rose clipped into her hair keeping a portion of her hair from falling into her eyes. A black, layered, choker stretched around her small neck. Fingerless gloves of lace covered her palms, wrists, and stopped midway to her elbow.

 **"Adha?"**

Adharéal gave a beaming smile but it looked strange on her face. Maybe it was because of her eyes surrounded in the matching onyx color of her clothing. She looked beautiful but so unlike the girl he knew.

 **"Well don't just stand there. Are you gonna leave them waiting all day?"** Adharéal said while motioning to the kneeling warriors.

 **"What?"**

Adharéal rolled her eyes while giving a small chuckle.

 **"I think you may have had a bit too much fun my love"** Another voice chuckled walking up to the two from what appeared out of thin air. Red's eyes shifted and his jaw slacked.

Liz appeared with a soft smile dress in a red, long sleeve dress. Hellboy noticed that the dress wasn't bright colored but rather a deep, rich crimson containing a hint of blackened tint the exact color of freshly spilled blood. Her hair was a bit long though still cut in an asymmetrical style, her soft lips were painted to match the dress, while a silver crown rested on top of her head dipping down towards her forehead.

 **"Liz?"**

Liz wrapped herself around his large arm with eyes shining of absolute adoration and love.

Red shook his head.

 **"No. This isn't right"**

Adharéal looked hurt while Liz raised a brow in confusion.

 **"What is wrong?"** Liz questioned with concern.

 **"All of this. You, her...** He cried gesturing to his sister **...This isn't what I want for either of you"**

Liz released his arm looking just as devastated as his sister.

 **"Red please"** Adharéal's voice wavered with emotion.

 **"You can't be serious"** Liz stated growing angry.

Red closed his eyes blocking out the two women that meant so much to him. They weren't real. This wasn't real, though it still pained him to see them staring at him with such betrayal and anger.

Suddenly the warriors rose to their feet. Cold and empty eyes trained on the two women. Red heard the army stirring behind him and spun around to see what was happening when he was overwhelmed by the numbers rushing with weapons drawn towards Liz and Adharéal. The two women clutched each other staring in horror.

 **"No!"** Red roared trembling the air around him.

He lunged at the warriors trying to create a barrier between them and his family forgetting that none of this was real. It didn't matter. Adharéal gave him one last look of pure terror before her face was lost in the mass of soldiers swinging their weapons shredding the two women before his very eyes.

 **"No! No!"** Red continued yelling throwing one hellish warrior after another slowly making his way closer, or so he thought, as the bodies of the two women were lost in the sea of violence.

 **"No! No!"** Red roared resembling a wild beast in his thrashing.

Liz watched in horror. Nuada glanced over his shoulder but did not have the luxury to spare more time on whatever may have been happening behind him, however, he did see Liz rushing back to the scene.

 **"Red!"** Liz screamed.

Nuada was growing weary in his battle against the five demons, or whatever they may be, and began to feel his movements slowing. Golden eyes drifted to Adharéal to feel an unbearable pain in his chest. No. Failure was not an option. He failed her too many times in their past. Not again. Never again. How could he return without her? How could he look their daughter in her eyes knowing he failed the woman that brought her to him.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Nuada struck the creatures and they mostly evaded only offering an attack when needed, whenever it seemed he was drawing closer to Adharéal. His lance was causing no damage to them. That meant it was time for another tactic. Shortening his lance, and sliding it into his sash, he ran into the thick of the creatures heading straight for his wife dodging the attacks before causing two to crash into each other. The force of their brawny bones colliding sounding similar to lightning striking an unsuspecting tree during a storm. The creatures cried in pain.

 _Crack. Crack._

Nuada watched in what started as tiny cracks splintering up the creatures only to grow in size before the creatures crumbled into a large pile of rubble on the Earth. Nuada smirked whipping his head around with a new plan. The creatures were adequate when it came to combat but seemed to be lacking in intelligence, or perhaps they only possessed enough intelligence to survive in battle. Whatever the case, Nuada gathered strength deep within himself to increase the speed of his attacks ultimately confusing the remaining three. His chest rose and fell rapidly from the effort but never let his focus stray far from the task at hand. The creatures swayed thinking that the Elf prince had grown too tired to attack leaving them an opening. They lunged all at once. Nuada ran a few steps before sliding on the slick grass taking him directly between the legs of one of the creatures. The three tried to stop but it all happened so quickly that they could not catch themselves in time. A sickening boom sounded, they cracked and crumbled.

After watching the last of his opponents fall he ran for Adharéal. Sliding to a halt he stared at his wife floating in the inky mass. Nuada reached a hand to pull her out but as soon as his fingers pierced the barrier they blistered and burned forcing him to retract them on instinct. Sparing a glance to his burned fingers he then turned a determined look to the mass surrounding her. Taking a step back his feet came back together propelling him upward ripping him inside the barrier.


End file.
